Dragon Ball Scott Adventures
by SonikNaoko
Summary: (This is a long time coming for me...) How did I end up here? I am in the Dragon Ball worlds... And, I am Goku's adoptive brother? Bonus! Plus, I have POWERS! Sweetness, am I right? But, I still feel strange... Something is amiss. I hope Goku and I can survive anything that comes our way!
1. Monkeying Around

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures

Chapter 1: Monkeying Around

-Mount Paozu- A cry was heard as a young man about 15 with tan skin and brown eyes chopped a tree log in half with his bare right hand and hoisted the log over his shoulder. He chuckled as he fixed his red sweatshirt on his arms. He sniffed and looked above him to see a young boy with wild black hair land in front of him.

"Good, I was about to come look for you. Catch anything yet?" He asked the child.

"No. Sorry, big bro," he told the tan skinned kid. The tan skinned kid sighed and nodded his head.

"Looks like I am going hunting, then. Meet me back at the house… I will be back before sundown." The boy nods his head and leaps into the trees, disappearing into the tree leaves. The teen looked down and pulled out a katana with a silver blade and red handle with some Kanji written on it that translated to Bravery and looked around as the blade ignited into flames. He sensed something appearing behind him and got ready to attack. He ducked as a yellow and black spotted tiger hops out of the bushes. He drove his sword into the skull and killed it on contact. He threw the dead tiger into a nearby tree and walked over to it. He hoisted the massive tiger over his left shoulder and began walking to the west of his position. This boy was named James Scott… And the boy he was with was named Son Goku. James is actually from another world… And has been wandering lost for a while until he luckily found Son Gohan and Son Goku. Mind you… This scenario takes place in the beginning of Dragon Ball. What kind of adventures will await our heroes? Let's find out!

-Son House; Several Minutes Later- James walked up to the small blue house and tucked his sword away in his pocket dimension. Due to being from another world, he has a lot of different abilities and powers he developed during his time in this world. Anyway, James set the dead tiger down and whistles. A small silver wolf cub raced out of the house and Goku rushed out after the cub.

"Yoko… You know you can't be running out by yourself," James stated to the small cub. Yoko yipped as James pets her on the head. Goku looked at the dead tiger behind his half brother and gasped.

"Sweet! We are eating good tonight!" Goku smiled as he hops up and down while his tail swished back and forth. Yoko raced around in a circle, chasing her tail while doing so. James smiled as he picked up an axe nearby and raised it onto his shoulder as he hummed a certain song he loved. He chops off the tiger's head and blood spewed from the stump that used to be its head. James held out his left hand and the blood stopped shooting out of the stump.

"Runaway Baby…" James hummed as he dropped the axe to the ground and clenched his hand. The wood he chopped before ignited into flames and he moved his other hand as several rocks levitated off the ground and hovered over to the burning wood. They surrounded around the wood and created a large campfire. Goku and James dragged the decapitated tiger over to the campfire and James made a makeshift spit to have the tiger hang over the campfire. James sat down in front of the campfire and sighed as he held his hands out in front of him to warm themselves up by the fire. Goku sat next to James and followed what James did as Yoko hops on James's lap. She sat up to lick James under the chin.

"I miss Grandpa…" Goku said as he looked at James. James glanced down at Goku and smiled as he pats the child on the head.

"It's okay, Goku… I am sure he misses you, too," James told Goku as he looked at Goku, "Chin up, kiddo. I am here to take care of you." Goku smiled and nods his head. A few minutes later, James stopped roasting the carcass and sniffed it.

"Just about ready. Hey, Yoko! Here, girl!" Yoko bounds towards James and hops onto his back and climbs onto his shoulder to lick his cheek.

"Good girl… Could you go find Goku and take him fishing? We need a huge red herring." Yoko barked and hops off of his shoulder to scamper off in the direction of the woods. James smiled and sighed as he turned back to the campfire. Then, he sensed something watching him intently. He stood up and looked around. Then, several shuriken raced out of the bushes towards him! He leaned slightly to the left to avoid the incoming shuriken.

"I can sense you… Come out of hiding," he called as he looked at the bushes. A shadow zips out of the bushes and raced towards James. He quickly pulls out his katana and held it in front of him as the figure pulls out a sword as well and clashes it with the katana that James was holding.

"…" The shadow glared at James with a death glare as it hid its face from him. It was wearing an all black ninja outfit that had a pouch hanging off of both its legs and a holster for the sword it was wielding.

"Whoever you are, you messed with the wrong teenager," James said in a deadly serious tone, "You got one chance to leave quietly. I suggest you take it." The figure giggles and shook its head as it removed the mask from its face. It was a girl with long flowing red hair and blue eyes. James pushed her back and looked at her as he got back into a stance.

"What do you plan to do here? Who are you?"

"No reason… I was just passing by," the girl said in a low tomboyish voice, "Although… I saw you all alone and thought, "Why don't I just rob this bum? Should be fun." I am sure you don't mind painting my Stalker with your intestines."

"Jeez… You look hot; but, you are too crazy. No thanks," James said as he waved her off, "Go find someone else to off. I am here to live and nothing else." The girl charged at James as her sword ignited into flames. James parried the blazing sword with no effort and chuckled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you… **Volt Crash!** " James called as his own sword sparked with electricity. She was hit with a bone crushing electrified right hook to her jaw and crashed to the ground. James went over to her and checked on her as she laid there unconscious.

" _I think I punched her too hard…_ " James thought as he stood up. The girl quickly got up and punched James in the nuts full force. James yelped and fell over in pain, holding his junk. The girl got on top of him and began to choke him.

"Fine… Play dirty? Let's play dirty!" James grunted as he kneed her between the legs. She screamed in pain and rolled off of James, covering her privates in pain. James got up and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her over to the campfire.

"No, wait! Don't kill me!" she panicked as James held her face close to the fire.

"Give me one good goddamn reason why I shouldn't cook you alive here!" James yelled.

"Please… I will do anything! Anything! There are things I want to do still!" she begged James as her face got closer to the fire.

"…Anything?" James said seriously as he pulled her away from the campfire and held her up to his face. She shuddered and nodded her head sheepishly.

"So, who wants me dead?"

"I… I am bound by blood to not breathe my orders to anyone," she said fearfully as she looked away. James frowned and brought the girl back to the campfire. She screamed in horror and begged again. James moved her away again and threw her down to the ground.

"You don't know me, girl… I want answers. And, I wanted them yesterday. Who wants me dead?!" James told her as he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her closer to his face. She whimpered and looked down.

"Okay… The Red Rib…" she stammered as she looked down. Then, a shuriken slammed into her gut and she screamed in pain. James pulled her to safety as more shuriken flew towards them. James pulled the shuriken out of her side and she grunted in pain as she bit her lip. She had a terrified look on her face as she looked at James.

"Good thing I told Goku to go fish… Can't have him see me like this…" James muttered as he came out of hiding while holding his katana at his side, " **This attack will send you to your grave… God's Blade!** " James swung his katana into the air and swung it downward. A large Ki slash rained down onto the forest of trees and cuts into them. Several screams of agony were heard and more rustling was heard as well. Then, nothing but silence. He smirked and walked back to the house to get some medical supplies. He came back out a minute later and found the girl trying to crawl away.

"Where do you think you are going?" James asked in a low tone as he walked up to the girl. She whimpered as James got closer to her. He knelt right next to her and opened the med kit he had on hand while raising the girl's shirt. She looked at him in surprise as James worked on her wound. One minute he was gonna kill her… The next, he is helping her? Who is this guy?

"…Thank you," she said softly, "I…"

"You were paid to kill me… Life must be rough, huh? How much was the hit?" James asked her as he looked up at her.

"4 million Zenie… I needed the money to pay for my mother's hospital bill," she said, "It's the truth… Please. I have never killed an innocent person before. I have killed warlords and other bad people."

"Which is why you had that persona on when you attacked me… Yet… I felt… Something else. Glad I changed my mind when I did. What is your name?" James asked her.

"Jane… Jane Hera," she said as she pushed her hair out of the way of her face, "You are the dimension traveler known as James… Commander Green said something about you. He personally knows you…"

"If he knows me… He knows not to get on my bad side," James said seriously as he helped Jane to her feet, "My brother should be back with the cub soon. You should leave while you have the chance…"

"I have nowhere else to go…" Jane said as she rubbed her left arm and looked down at the ground, "I deserted my clan…"

"Then… Stick with me for a while. I will keep you safe," James told her. She looked at James and blinked several times.

"I don't have much of a choice, anyway…" Jane muttered and nods her head. James and Jane went over to the campfire and pulled the roasted tiger carcass off the spit and waited for Goku and Yoko to come back with the fish… And a special guest as well.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. A Brief Period

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures

Chapter 2: A Brief Period

(From here, I will try to mix it up a bit with canon and my perspective. Also, my OC will not be the only one here. If you have any OC you would like to see in the story, PM me and I might make an exception. Just DO NOT MAKE THEM TOO OP. A/N.)

-A Few Minutes Later- Goku and Yoko returned with a large red herring fish over Goku's shoulder and a girl with blue hair riding a motorcycle behind him. James and Jane looked at Goku and the girl as they walked up to them.

"So, Goku… Who's your new friend?" James asked the child.

"I don't know… She looks like your friend," Goku stated as he points at Jane.

"This is Jane… She will be staying with us for the time being. Jane, this is my brother Goku," James said as he motioned to Goku, "He isn't known for having common sense. I teach him as much as I can… But, there are some things I missed. For example, both our grandfather and I forgot to teach him the concept of females to him. And, to be honest… Females are still a mystery to me." Jane and the girl glances at James and sighed.

"Well… We have boobs, first of all… That makes us different from boys," Jane told James as she bounced her rather big bust in front of James's face. James sighed and slapped his forehead.

"I know what boobs are, Jane… You don't need to shove them in my face," James said to her as a small blush appeared on his face, "What I mean is your emotions run different than boys. For some reason, I just don't understand that." Jane realized what he was saying and nods her head. James rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"So… What is your name?" Jane asked as she looked at the girl.

"Bulma Briefs," the girl told her. Jane raised an eyebrow and James gaped in shock. He knew who Bulma was… But, he feigned ignorance and decided to be discrete about it.

"I heard about the name Briefs! They are the people that made Capsules, am I right?!" James said excitedly. Bulma smirked and nods her head.

"Well, you know your stuff. How old are you, by the way?" Bulma asked James as she looked at him.

"15… Almost 16," James said as he looked at her. Bulma looks at him and blinked at him.

"I am 16," Jane said as she looked at James, "You think that anyone would notice that I look older than I am?"

"…" James didn't reply as he glanced slightly at Jane's breasts and cleared his throat.

"Hey, I heard that! What are you implying?!" Jane insisted.

"Nothing, I swear!" James said as he sweat dropped and raised his hands in defense. Jane pouted and turned away from him, folding her arms under her chest.

"Well, anyway… Why are you here, Bulma?" James asked as he cleared his throat. Bulma sighed and pulled out something from the fanny pack on her hip. It looked like a scanner with a green screen on the front… But, James immediately recognized it as the Dragon Ball Radar.

"I am looking for the Dragon Balls. Have you heard of them?" Bulma asked James curiously.

"I have heard of them… My clan had retrieved one," Jane told James and Bulma as she looked at them.

"Same here… Goku and I actually have one. Wanna see?" James told Bulma. Bulma was stricken with shock as she looked at James.

"What's a Dragon Ball?" Goku asked James as he looked at James. Yoko tilts her head in confusion as she yaps at James.

"The ball Gohan left for us," James said as he glanced at Goku, "I mean… Come inside and see for yourself." James led everyone inside and closed the door behind him. Goku walked up to a small orange ball and clapped his hands together in a prayer. Bulma gasped and saw the ball sitting on a small shrine.

"That's it! That's a Dragon Ball!" Bulma called as she rushed to it. She was suddenly raised into the air as James held out his left hand in front of him. Bulma was surrounded in a white glow while she was hovering in the air.

"Sorry, Briefs… Can't have you taking that ball. Unless… We trade something in return," James said as he looked at Bulma seriously. He lets her down and stood in front of the door.

"What do you want, exactly?" Bulma asked seriously as she glared at James. James inwardly chuckled maliciously as he had a stoic look on his face.

" _Every anime fan's wet dream is Bulma Briefs… So is mine for the Dragon Ball version! Hey, Vegeta… I will be Mr. Steal Yo Girl today!_ " James thought as he cleared his throat.

"Lemme cop a feel," James joked and Jane and Bulma glanced at James in shock.

"Absolutely not!" Bulma said as she blushed furiously at James. Jane smacked James upside the right side of the head and glared.

"Why are you getting mad?! It was a prank, bro!" James stated as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Not funny!" Jane told him, "You said you knew better…"

"No, I said I haven't taught Goku better. Doesn't mean I am any better. Big difference… I am kind of a perv at heart. So, yeah…" Bulma and Jane groaned simultaneously and shook their heads.

"Fair trade, though. Think about it… How much do you want your wish granted?" James asked her as he raised an eyebrow. Bulma grumbled and walked towards James with a small frown on her face.

"Hurry up," Bulma muttered as she leaned close to James and blushed. James smirked and slowly grabbed Bulma's breasts and squeezed slightly, enticing a small shudder from Bulma and a large blush on her cheeks.

"Was that so bad?" James asked as he released her breast and nods his head, "Goku, let me see the ball." Goku looks at James and nods his head.

"Okay," Goku said as he picked up the ball from the shrine and hands it to James. James took the ball from Goku and looked at Bulma as he hands her the ball. He then grabs her wrist slightly and glanced deeply into her eyes.

"But… If the ball goes, we go," James said, "Let me explain. This ball belonged to our grandfather, Son Gohan… And, it is special to us. We want to make sure it is in safe hands. Catch my drift?"

"Yeah… But, you know what happens when all 7 are brought together and a wish is made on them?" Bulma asked James as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am aware of that… But, I am not telling Goku because of that," James whispered in Bulma's ear, "It's best to not tell him. Just because, okay?"

"Okay," Bulma said with uncertainty.

"Good girl," James said as he pats her on the shoulder, "Now, where is the next Dragon Ball?" Bulma looked at James and then at Goku, Jane, and Yoko.

"About 100 miles South of this place," Bulma told them as she looked at the radar.

"That's the direction of the sea," James said as he looked at the radar, "So, this one must be us right?" He points to a dot in the middle of the screen.

"Correct. This one is the closest to us right now," Bulma said as she points off to the dot south of the radar. James nods his head and looked at Goku as he walked to the door and opened it.

"I will be right back… When I come back, we set out for the ball," James told her. He then walked off, leaving the others in silence. Bulma and Jane looked at Goku and the child looked at both of them in confusion. James then rushed off towards the forest and stopped about 2 miles into the forest. He knelt on the ground and saw that the ground was freshly dug. He dug up the dirt and saw a scythe with a black blade was laying under the ground. He pulled the scythe out of the ground and it disappeared into thin air as he dug the dirt over the hole.

"I hope you know what you were talking about, Gia…This is a weapon I barely use, after all," James muttered as he raced back to the Son house. Then, a shadow appeared nearby where James had just been.

"Interesting… A child wielding that weapon…" the figure said as it shrunk back into the shadows, "This will be an interesting development."

-End Chapter 2-


	3. What The Roshi!

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures

Chapter 3: What The Roshi?!

The group decided to head south in search for the Dragon Ball and Bulma rode on her motorcycle with Jane riding on with her while Goku and James ran to keep up with the bike and Yoko was right at his heels. Yoko yipped a few times as she looked up at James.

"What is it, girl?" James asked as he stopped and looked down at her. Yoko sat and wagged her tail while she panted.

"Thirsty?" he said as he pats the wolf cub on the head. Yoko got on her hind legs and yipped happily. Bulma stopped her motorcycle and looked back at James as he pulled a bowl and a bottle of water out of nowhere.

"What? I gotta feed my baby." James knelt in front of the wolf and poured the water into the bowl. Yoko then lapped the water into her mouth and panted as her tail wagged happily. Goku went over to James and knelt beside James.

"Where did you find that cub?" Jane asked as she got off of the bike and looked at the wolf cub.

"She came to me, as a matter of fact," James told her as he looked up at her, "She was injured from a wild boar attack that killed her parents about 6 months ago." Bulma and Jane gaped in shock as they looked at James and Yoko.

"Oh, don't worry. I killed the boar and skinned the shit out of it. I am using it for my awesome sword holster." He points to the brown fur holster. They shuddered as they looked at the holster. Yoko stopped lapping up the water and started barking furiously at something behind James.

"What is it, Yoko?" Goku asked her as he pets the wolf. James turned and saw a dark figure in the distance.

"What the hell?" James muttered as he stood up, "We should move. Something is trailing us." Bulma looked at James in confusion as Jane narrowed her eyes in the direction of the fleeing figure.

"Something wrong, Jane?"

"No… It's nothing…" Jane muttered as she turned back to him. James shrugged his shoulders. Then, Bulma walked off and parked her bike near a tree.

"What are you doing?" James asked Bulma.

"Gotta take a pit stop," Bulma told James as she went behind the tree.

"I see… Hurry up. Who knows what the figure was," Jane told Bulma as she walked over to the tree. Goku was curious on what Bulma meant by pit stop and went over to try and investigate.

"No, Goku… She just went to go pee. A girl needs her privacy," James told Goku as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar.

"Hey, James? How do girls pee?" Goku asked James innocently as he looked up at him. James fell over in a comical fashion and got back up only to see Jane glaring daggers at him.

"How the hell should I know, Goku?! Shit! You can't be asking people these kind of questions and expect an easy answer!" James panicked as he avoided Jane's deadly glare. Goku had question marks above his head as Yoko skittered towards a tree and began to pee.

"Like that?" Goku asked and a kunai knife flew towards him and nailed him on the tail, "Yow!" Goku leaps 15 feet in the air, screaming in pain.

"Jane, what the hell?!" James yelled in shock. Jane frowned at James and looked away.

"I didn't tell him! Jeez! Goku, you okay?"

"That hurt…" Goku muttered as he pulled the kunai out of his tail. Then, they all heard Bulma scream in terror as she was lifted into the air by her panties by a pterodactyl.

" _Oh, I forgot about that… We better get that bitch before something happens to her,_ " James thought as he looked up at the sky.

"Where did that thing come from?" Jane asked as she glanced up at the creature.

"She probably pissed on his head…" James said sarcastically.

"No! In his mouth!" Bulma blushed heavily, "Just help me, God Damn It!" James guffawed as Jane chased full speed after the flying pterodactyl. Goku looked over at Bulma's bike and his eyes lit up, signaling that he had an idea.

"You wanna ride on it, don't you?" James smirked as he looked at the bike as well. He nods his head and both boys hopped on the bike.

"Do you know how to ride this thing?" Goku asked James.

"Somewhat," James smirked as he revved the engine, "Hold on tight, little brother!" Goku wrapped his arms around James's waist and James took off. The bike raced up to Jane and she looked over at him.

"I gots me a plan! Wanna hear it?!" James called to her, "Hop on front!" Jane hops on front of the bike and James sped towards a hill.

"On my mark, Jane, Goku… Jump as high as you can and nail the son of a bitch!" James stated.

"Oh yeah!" Goku cheered as he brought out his trusty Power Pole. Jane held a Kunai in each of the middle of her fingers as she prepared to jump. James rode off the cliff and sailed into the air.

"GO!" James called and Jane and Goku leaps off of the bike. Jane launched her Kunai knives at the flying creature and they shredded into its wings, making it wobble. Goku slammed his Power Pole onto the pterodactyl's head and knocked it out of the sky just as James landed on the ground with the bike unharmed. He skids to a stop and revved the engine again. He rode off and caught Jane as she fell from the sky and she looked at him as he held her in his arms.

"Thanks," Jane told James as she stood upright. Jane and James noticed Goku hovering to the ground by using his tail as a propeller.

"That is handy, Goku! Smart!" James told his foster brother as Goku lands in front of James and Jane, "Wait… Where is Bulma?"

"Hey! You jackasses! Up here!" Bulma screamed as she was hanging from a tree by the back of her shirt. She had inadvertently pissed on herself on the way down.

"Well… That sucks," James said as he shook his head, "Jane, do you have a change of underwear handy?"

"Why ask me that question? You already know the answer," Jane told James as she looked at him.

"Well… I was hoping for a yes," James muttered as he looked off to the side. Jane smacked him on the back of the head and groaned.

"Rude…"

"Get me down! And, stop laughing!" Bulma screamed. Goku was laughing at Bulma at her unfortunate accident and James sighed as he slapped his forehead.

-Later That Day- The group came to a stop and decided to call it a day. Bulma took this opportunity to bring out her capsule box and pluck out a red capsule from it. She threw the capsule and it transformed into a house.

"Wow… Neat," James said as he nods his head.

"I need a shower after today," Bulma grumbled.

"No shit," James told her as he glanced at her. She glared at him and opened the front door to the house.

"Just come on. We need to eat," Bulma told James as James, Jane, and Goku went inside behind her. She closed the door and looked at Goku as she covered his nose.

"Ugh! You reek…" Bulma groaned.

"You try finding clean water while living in the wilderness," Jane frowned as she looked away.

"I think she meant Goku," James told her as he looked at her, "You just have mud on your sandals."

"No, I really haven't bathed in a while… I have been on my own," Jane told James as she blushed.

"Understandable," James smiled, "Okay, let's have you and Bulma go first."

"Ladies first… Chivalry isn't dead," Bulma giggled as she looked at James. Jane and Bulma went into the bathroom together as James crashed onto the couch and sighed as Yoko hops onto his chest. He lets out a puff of air and breathes through his nose.

"Oh, come on! That hurt, Yoko!" James groaned as he rubbed his chest. Yoko licks his face in response.

"Ack! Okay, down! Down, girl! Down, I say! Hahahaha!" James laughed as he held the puppy in his arms. Goku looked off to his left and walked off. James noticed and looked over at Goku.

"Where are you going, Goku?"

"I was wondering how girls take baths… Is it like how boys bathe?" Goku asked James as he turned back to him. James sighed and sat up on the couch.

"Okay, we need to have a talk. Come, sit," James told him as he pats the sofa next to him. Goku plopped down on the sofa next to James.

"I will tell you to the best of my ability about male and female anatomy… Although, you might get confused halfway," James said as he muttered the last part to himself, "Okay, listen closely…"

-The Next Morning- The sun rose through the windows of the house and awoken James and Goku from their slumber. James sat up on the couch and looked around.

"Oh, yeah… This is Bulma's capsule house," James said groggily as he stretched his body out and cracked his back, "Man, that couch is lumpy…" He stood up and slipped back on his shirt just as Jane walked in while just dressed in a long white t shirt that was see through because of all the sweat that she exerted from the night before.

"Jeez… Was it that hot last night?" James asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Was it not that hot to you?" Jane asked in surprise as she looked at him.

"No… Not really. Where is Goku and Bulma?" James asked her.

"You mean Goku isn't with you?" Jane asked James as she points at him.

" _Shit…_ " James thought, " _Don't tell me he is still gonna do the No Balls thing. I gave him the Talk… Wait. This is Goku we are talking abo-_ " Bulma's horrified scream pierced into his thoughts and made him freeze. Jane and James grabbed their weapons and raced towards the sound of the scream only to find Goku on the ground, rubbing his head as Bulma held a smoking gun in her hands pointed at Goku as she had a large blush on her cheeks and a furious glare in her eyes.

" _Well, this is definitely different…_ " James thought as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" Jane yelled as she looked at them.

"Goku stuck his finger inside me!" Bulma raged, "I don't care if you are a kid… That place is sacred to a girl! No sticking things inside without permission!" James roared with laughter as he fell back on the floor, rolling around like an idiot.

"Oh my god… Hahahaha! Okay, why? And how?! Were you asleep when he did it?!" James asked her as she slipped back on her panties. Bulma glared angrily at him and points her gun at him.

"Okay, this is kinda my fault… I was giving him the Talk last night… Well done, boy! I am so proud…" James chuckled as he stood up, "She must've been pretty tight to scream like THAT…" Goku had question marks floating over his head as Bulma and Jane had tick marks showing on their heads.

"YOUR ASS IS GRASS," both women said at the same time as the moved towards him. His screams were heard in the early morning as gunshots and blade clashes were heard as well.

-Later That Morning- James had a few bandages on his left cheek and right arm as he stretched his body and threw some lightning fast jabs as Goku began lifting some boulders.

"Hey, big bro?" Goku called as he looked over at James.

"Don't even worry too much about it, Goku… I am fine. Just next time… Don't stick anything anywhere without consent or permission, okay? I admit, I didn't think you would work that fast…" James joked as he waved him off, "For the moment, just concentrate on building your strength."

"It's my fault you got hurt, though…" Goku told him.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I am all right," James told him as he shook his head, "I usually get beaten up by girls because of my jokes. Nothing new."

"…" Goku stayed silent as he lifted something heavy and looked at it. It was a green turtle almost double his height!

"Whoa! James, look!" Goku called to James as he showed the turtle.

"Oh, what the… I almost forgot about the turtle. Real MVP," James said as he said the last part to himself. The turtle looked at the 2 foster brothers and blinked.

"Who are you 2?" the turtle asked them.

"I am named James. This is my little brother, Goku," James told the turtle, "You are a far ways from the sea… Did you get lost?"

"Why, yes… I was gathering leaves for my lunch… And, I seemed to have lost my way. Could you be so kind as to guide me?" he told them. James and Goku looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure!" Goku told him as he smiled at him.

"Let me consult the ladies first… I am sure they will be happy to help," James said.

-1 Minute Later- "Absolutely not! We are on a time crunch!" Bulma told James with a frown as she brushed her hair.

"She says as she flawlessly brushes her hair, consuming everyone's patience and attention," James muttered.

"I agree with James, though… It is good karma to help others," Jane said as she tied her hair in a ponytail, "Which way was the sea again?"

"Same direction as the Dragon Ball we are after," James told them as he looked at Bulma, "Wanna bet we can kill 2 birds with 1 stone?"

"James, it will not be that simple," Bulma argued as she looked at him, "The turtle and the Dragon Ball are 2 different things."

"Opposites attract," James stated as he walked out the door, "I am going without you, anyway…"

"Wait! Hold on…" Jane said as she stood up, "I am going with you. I never said no."

"Thanks," James smiled as he looked at her. Bulma groaned and stood up as well.

"This better not be a waste of time…" Bulma grumbled as she followed Jane and James out the door. Goku and the turtle were waiting outside as Yoko bounds towards them from around the house.

"There you are, girl… Where did you go this morning?" James asked her as he picked her up in his arms. Yoko licked him in response as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"We are ready to go!" Jane smiled as she looked at the large turtle.

"Oh, goody! Thank you so much!" Turtle told them. Bulma called out her bike and hops on the bike. Jane hops on the bike and James stretched his legs while Goku hoisted the turtle onto his shoulders.

"Why can't you carry him, James?" Bulma asked him.

"Because Goku called dibs," James said simply. Bulma rolled her eyes and revved her bike and rode off. James and Goku jogged after her.

The group were going south for about 45 minutes until Yoko stopped and turned to the left to bark and snarl at something in the bushes. James stopped and looked left as he grabbed his sword holster. He pulled out his sword and Goku stopped to put the turtle down. Bulma stopped the bike and parked it and she and Jane got off the bike.

"I know you are there… Show yourself!" James stated as he got into a fighting stance while holding his sword in front of him. Then, a large shadow leaps out of the bushes and lands in front of James and Yoko. It was a large brown bear with a scar over its left eye and it wore a silver and red chestplate and armor plated pants with a curved sword in its right hand.

"One of the Kuma Mercenary Clan?!" Jane gasped as she pulled out some kunai out of her black left thigh pouch she had put on earlier.

"One of the Shadows of Death, Jane The Death Kiss. I will have your head and my lunch," the bear smirked as it raised its sword.

"You can try…" Jane smirked as a wicked smile crept up on her face, "But, your screams will tell a different story."

"Shit… She IS a different person while fighting," James muttered as Jane licked one of her kunai and giggled.

"Sadistic as always…" the bear snarled, "I will cut your throat slowly."

"Well, test your might. Maybe you might get a chance," Jane giggled as she held her kunai at her sides. Goku and James looked at each other. They were perplexed on what to do next. Jane leaps into the air and flung the kunai at the bear. The kunai struck the bear in the arms and chestplate.

"Hehe… That hurt, huh?" she smirked as she lands a few feet away from him.

"James… Jane is kinda weird," Goku said as he looked at him.

"Shh, Goku! This is a quality fight happening right now! 2 assassins fighting?! Beautiful!" James smirked as he nods his head.

"What seems to be going on here?" a female voice called as a woman with long snow white hair touching the lower part of her back walked out of the bushes and glared at the shocked group with her crimson red eyes. James just stared at the woman and blinked back at her.

"And you are?" James asked as he held his sword in front of her.

"Phoenix… Seljina Phoenix. You are harming my subordinate… I do not take that kindly," she said as her glare became more hostile.

"He attacked us, lady! Back off!" Bulma told her. Seljina smirked as she turned to Bulma. James stood in front of Bulma and glared back at Seljina.

"Look, Miss Phoenix… We aren't here to fight. We are just escorting this guy to the sea," James said calmly as he puts his sword away. Seljina's smirk slowly turned into a smile.

"Okay. Come, Rintako. We have business to attend to," Seljina told the bear. He pulled the kunai from his chestplate and tossed it into the ground.

"You will get yours soon, brats… Count on it," Rintako told them as he followed Seljina into the thick brush. James puts his sword away and looked back at Jane as she regained her composure.

"You good? That was the same thing you used on me when we met," James said as he looked at her, "Does it hurt when you do that?"

"Not much… Gives me a headache sometimes," Jane told James as she shook her head.

"Well, I will find something to take care of that," James told her, "Come on. We have to hurry." The group quickly set out after that.

"Hey, big bro? Who was that?" Goku asked James as he looked at him.

"…Someone bad, probably," James told Goku as he looked at him, "But, something tells me we will meet her again."

-Sea; An Hour Later- The group arrived at their location and looked around. Goku lets Turtle down and smiled at him.

"There you go, Mr. Turtle," Goku told the old turtle.

"So, where do you go now?" Jane asked her.

"If you could all wait here… I can go get my master. He will graciously reward you," Turtle told them. James smirked and nods his head as he pulled a gold charm necklace from out of his shirt.

"Just point me in the right direction. I will take it from there," James told Turtle. Bulma and Jane looked at James as he held a small charm of a hoverboard in the palm of his right hand. The charm grew to life size and became a bright blue color and had the same model as Sonic's Blue Star from Sonic Riders. He hops on the board and Turtle moved to the sea. He swam forward and James waved to Goku. Goku nods his head and sat cross legged on the ground.

"Where the hell did you get that board?! It looks so cool!" Bulma told James.

"You never asked…" James said as he shrugged his shoulders. He took off as Turtle swam towards the sea.

-Kame Island; 30 Minutes Later- James and Turtle arrived at a small island with a palm tree and a 2 story house inhabiting the island. James lands his hoverboard on the island and looked around.

"Master, I brought a guest!" Turtle called as he looked at the screen door that led into the house. James smirked as he stood at attention while an old man with a bald head and black sunglasses over his eyes walked out of the house.

"Your master was Roshi?! No way!" James said with surprise in his voice. He already knew that he would meet Roshi sooner or later.

"Why, hello young man. What brings you here to my humble abode?" Roshi asked James as he walked towards him.

"I am here to return a lost turtle," James told Roshi, "He actually was picked up by my little brother. So, we decided to return him."

"You are a kind young man. You also seem stronger than you look," Roshi told James as he looked at him.

"Actually, yes… I was trained for a little while by Son Gohan," James said, "Before that, my dad taught me how to defend myself."

"Gohan? He must've taught you well," Roshi told him. James nods and looked at Turtle.

"Tell you what… If you have any free time, come back! I can train you from where Gohan left off," Roshi told him.

"Are you kidding?! Gohan said his master was amazing! It'd be an honor to train with you," James said as he bowed to Roshi. Roshi laughed and waved him off.

"There are others waiting on me… Let's go meet them, shall we?" James told Roshi.

"I will go with you. I want to meet your friends," Roshi said, "If you could give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Sure…" James smiled as he sat down cross legged and closed his eyes, "Shake me when you are ready." James began to meditate as Roshi went back inside. James then was surrounded in a green aura and continued to meditate.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Walking On The Wild Side

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures

Chapter 4: Walking On The Wild Side

-35 Minutes Later- James, Turtle, and Roshi made it back to shore and stopped in front of the group. The group looked at the old man as James walked over to help him up.

"Thank you, lad," Roshi said.

"No problem, Master Roshi," James told him kindly, "Guys, this is Roshi… Turtle's master." They looked in shock and awe as Roshi cleared his throat.

"James, can I speak to you in private?" Bulma asked as she pulled him by the back of his shirt collar.

"What's the sitch?" James asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

"WHY did you bring back an old man?! You have been gone for an hour and you bring back an old man! What were you doing for an hour?!" Bulma hissed as she looked at him.

"Well, most of that hour was going back and forth to Roshi's island," James told Bulma, "Besides… He mentored Goku and I's grandpa. So, I have to have respect for the man." Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Okay… But, how does this help us? We don't have the Dragon Ball…" Bulma said to him.

"Roshi is wearing it as a necklace," James said plainly as he points to the necklace around Roshi's neck. Bulma glanced at the ball hanging off of the necklace and noticed that it had 3 red stars on the front of the ball.

"No way…" Bulma said.

"Told you they were connected," James said in a snarky tone as he smirked at Bulma, "Pay up."

"We agreed on nothing!" Bulma blushed as she glared at him.

"And? You didn't believe me… You know what happens now," James smirked. Bulma grumbled and waited for James to do something.

"Oh, I'm not talking about here… Later," James smirked as he nods his head. Bulma gulped and tried to retract her blush. James and Bulma walked back over to see Jane being groped by Roshi.

"Master!" Turtle scolded Roshi as he looked at him. Roshi coughed and walked back to his original position.

"Sorry. As the young lad was saying… I am Roshi. I want to thank you for helping my turtle return to me safe and sound. As promised, I will reward you," Roshi said as he looked at the group, "I have already promised James some training from me. As for the younger lad…"

"Training?! You are lucky, James!" Goku pouted. James smiled and pats Goku on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel blue. I wouldn't leave you hanging, Goku," James told the young boy. Goku perked up and smiled.

"How about this? Come to me, Nimbus!" Roshi called as he looked to the sky. Suddenly, a small yellow cloud flew down from the skies and screeched to a halt in front of Roshi and the group.

"The Flying Nimbus… Gohan told us stories about it," James said in awe as he walked up to it and pats it softly. He felt the soft cushion like sensation on his hands.

"Only those pure of heart can ride on the Nimbus," Roshi told the young male as he took a step back, "Watch this!" He leaps onto the Nimbus… And fell through the cloud and lands on his hip!

"OWWWW!" Roshi roared in pain as he laid on the ground and held his hips in agony.

"Roshi, you good?!" James called as he went over to help Roshi, "How much does it hurt on a scale of 1 to AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH?!"

"…9," Roshi groaned as he tried to get to his feet, "Damn cloud!"

"I wasn't expecting that answer," James chuckled as he nods his head.

"My turn!" Goku called as he raced towards the cloud… And lands on the cloud!

"Well, that's a kick to the nads," Jane smirked as she shook her head. James shot her a glare and shook his head. Goku danced happily on the cloud as the cloud hovered in the air.

"Move over, Goku… Let me try," James told him. He jumped into the air and… Lands on the cloud perfectly.

"What?! Bullshit!" Bulma called.

"If it's like that…" Jane said as she hops onto the cloud… And fell through the cloud and onto her face.

"Ooh… Serves you right," James chuckled as he looked over the side of the cloud. Jane growled and looked up at James.

"I hate you…" Jane grumbled as she stood up.

"James is a pervert! How can he be able to get on that thing?!" Bulma asked.

"I never killed anyone," James stated, "Yet… Also, I make jokes. You tell me… I don't know how I can ride it." He got off the cloud and told Goku to enjoy the cloud. Goku smiled and told Nimbus to fly. Nimbus took off towards the sky with Goku riding it flawlessly. James went over to Roshi and rubbed the old man's back.

"Thanks, lad… What about your friends?" Roshi asked him as he looked back at him.

- **Play 100 From Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk. 2** -

James looked at Bulma and nods his head.

"You see… We are collecting Dragon Balls for my friend Bulma here. She is gonna make a wish on them," James explained as he continued to work on the old man's back, "You have one of the Dragon Balls around your neck. We actually need that one."

"Well, this is one of my precious treasures… I won't part with this easily," Roshi told James as he held up the Dragon Ball, "I am willing to give it up… For a trade." James looked at the girls and smirked.

"You 2 act alike…" Jane frowned as she folds her arms under her chest.

"It's just a peek, Jane… Give the old man a break, huh?" James asked her as he shrugged his shoulders. Jane groaned and rubbed her temples. Bulma sighed and looked away.

"It's not like you forgot to put on underwear today… Right?" James continued as he shrugged his shoulders.

"…Just one peek?" Bulma asked as she blushed heavily.

"Yes!" Roshi said eagerly and cleared his throat to regain his composure, "I mean, a deal is a deal. James, you are a kindred spirit."

"I mean, my dad is the one who taught me about ladies and their needs," James smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jane… Let's give the old man what he wants," Bulma said as she looked at the other girl, "It's only a peek…"

"Fine! Shit…" Jane groaned as she unfolded her arms. She and Bulma grabbed their nightgowns by the bottom. Then… They flashed Roshi and James with their panties. Well… Just Bulma with her pink panties. Jane… Wasn't wearing any. James looked on in shock at Jane's nether region and saw that her bush was styled in a phoenix shape. He looked away in shock and mumbled to himself.

" _So, instead of Bulma not wearing panties… It's Jane. I was not expecting this scenario… How did that even happen? I vividly remembering Bulma not having any when… Oh. She put some on afterwards… Then, how did Jane end up without panties?!"_ James thought in a panic, _"But, DAMN! That is a sight to behold… Damn my 24 year old hormones! Still can't believe I got GT'd! Whatever…_ " James cleared his throat and Jane and Bulma lowered their nightgowns. Roshi had fell back with a nosebleed and was laying on the floor. James pulled Jane away and was out of earshot.

- **Stop BGM** -

"What?" Jane asked James as she looked at him.

"Be honest… Did you forget something this morning?" James asked her softly as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"…What are you getting at?" Jane asked as she looked at him.

"Phoenix? Really?" James said. Jane blushed furiously and screamed in embarrassment. Roshi sat up quickly as Jane stopped screaming. She pulled out some kunai and held one up to James's throat.

"Hey, whoa! Calm down! It's better that you know now than later!" James told her.

"Tell NO ONE about this!" she said as tears were welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"Just calm down… We can figure something out," James told her.

"You saw everything! I wasn't gonna show anyone that!" Jane told James as she looked down, "What's worse is that old perv saw it!"

"Jane, just tell me… How did you wake up this morning without your panties?" James asked her.

"I thought I had them the whole time!" Jane told James as she shook her head, "Were you grossed out?"

"What?" James asked in confusion.

"Never mind…" Jane said as she looked away. James sighed and pats her on the shoulder.

"I will keep it a secret… Promise," James told her. Jane sighed and nods her head. James led Jane back over to Bulma and Roshi as Bulma held the Dragon Ball in her hands.

"Yep! This is a Dragon Ball, all right!" Bulma cheered, "Thank you, Master Roshi!"

"No problem! I gots me a good sight today. You deserve it!" Roshi smirked as he nods his head. Jane twitched and glared at Roshi.

"Yeah… So, we gotta go," James said as he looked at Roshi, "I will be back for that training, though! Promise!"

"Take your time, lad! I will be waiting!" Roshi smiled as he nods his head. Goku came back down from the sky at that point and looked at the group.

"Let's get a move on, Goku… We have to get moving to our next location," James told him as he pats him on the head.

"Okay!" Goku smiled as he nods his head, "Thanks again, Master Roshi!"

"See you all later!" Roshi called as he looked at the group moving away from the beach. Jane was silent the whole way as she rode on the hoverboard with James. Bulma and Goku noticed and looked at James. He shook his head and looked back at Jane worriedly.

"Sorry, guys… I just need a minute," Jane told them as she looked at Bulma and Goku. She looked back at James and frowned. He flinched and looked ahead.

-Capsule House; An Hour Later- "WHAT?!" Bulma yelled angrily as she glared at James.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who took her underwear…" James said.

"But, you made us show him our goods!" Bulma argued.

"I didn't hold a gun to your heads," James stated a point, "All I did is ask. You guys did it yourselves. How was I supposed to know Jane is afraid of being naked in public? That sounds like a her problem."

"What the hell is your deal?!" Bulma snarled as she threw a pillow at him. James caught it and placed it beside him.

"Look, I told you that I didn't do anything to Jane last night or this morning… So, drop it," James said sternly as he stood up and slipped on a black cloak, "I am sorry for not warning you earlier than you thought. But, I ain't sorry for not doing anything to Jane or you." Bulma looked at James and rubbed her temples again.

"You are impossible… If I didn't need your muscle, I would've dropped you like a bad habit," Bulma muttered as she walked past him.

"My muscle? Bitch, I know damn well you ain't trying to cross that line! Don't even, okay?!" James snarled as a red aura surrounds him. Bulma stopped and looked at him in shock. James calmed down and sighed. He walked past her and grumbled to himself.

-Outside- James leaned on the house as Goku and Yoko came up to him.

"Goku, promise me this… When you meet a nice girl, do not do that Pat Pat thing. They might kill you," James told him.

"Okay. Are you okay? You look upset," Goku told James.

"Just pondering why I am even here in the first place," James told him as Yoko hops into his arms and licked him several times on the left cheek, "At least you and Yoko don't hate me." Bulma and Jane came out of the house and said nothing to James as they looked at him.

"See? Family matters most to me, anyway."

"James… Look, you were wrong to not warn me while that happened. But, I am wrong to hold it against you. Besides, you weren't even aware that I didn't have any panties on," Jane told James, "If we are gonna be working together… We need to stop the trivial bullshit. Bygones?" Jane walked over to him and held out her hand.

"Bygones," James said as he shook her hand. He glanced at Bulma and she sighed as she nods her head.

"Yeah… Bygones. We need to go, anyway," Bulma said, "We need to find the next Dragon Ball."

"Yeah, I know. Where?" James asked her as he walked over to her. She pulled out the Radar and looked at it.

"It's East… Mostly East," Bulma said as she looked to the right.

"That's the direction of Aru Village," Jane said as she looked east, "I heard of a being known as Oolong that raids that village frequently."

" _Oolong… My goodness. Him? Not a problem for me. With the right incentive, I can make him my underling,_ " James thought deviously. James rubbed his hands together and chuckled.

"What are you thinking about, perv?" Bulma told him. James frowned and looked at her.

"You will find out soon enough," James told her as he called out his hoverboard, "In the meantime, let's move out!" James rode off East with Goku calling Nimbus and flying off with him riding it after James. Bulma and Jane got on the motorcycle as soon as Bulma puts the house capsule away in her case. They rode off after the brothers quickly.

-Aru Village; Several Hours Later- The group arrived at the village and stopped to look around. The village was empty… Or so they thought. Goku stopped in front of a window and saw a steaming pie sitting on a windowsill. He reached for it and James smacked his hand and shook his head.

"We don't eat what doesn't belong to us, Goku… That is the golden rule," James told him as he looked at Goku. Goku nods his head and rubbed his stomach as it growled. James sighed and reached into his cloak to pull out a whole cooked and seasoned turkey from the cloak. Goku quickly took the turkey and began munching on it happily.

"How did you do that?" Jane asked James as she glanced back at him.

"That's my little secret," James smirked as he wagged his left index finger, "Let's see if anyone is still here." James opened a nearby door and was met by an axe to the head! The axe blade however shattered on impact with his head and caused him to howl in agony, holding his head.

"FUCKING CHRIST! **OWWWWWWW!** " James screamed in agony, "What is your deal?!" The man holding the broken axe handle trembled in sheer horror as he looked at James. Blood slowly trickled down James's face as he knelt down on the ground.

"Son of a **BITCH**!" James snarled as he held his head, "You are lucky that only scratched my skin! What are you trying to do, kill me?!" Jane, Bulma, and Goku came to James's aide and looked at the man as he drops to his knees. Goku pulled out his Power Pole from its sheath and glared at the man angrily.

"You hurt my brother!" Goku snarled as Yoko bounds towards James and whined as she rubbed against his leg.

"Hey, pal! The hell is wrong with you?!" Jane snarled as she glared at him.

"Wait! Please, you don't understand!" he told them as he dropped the axe handle.

"Does it hurt much, James?" Bulma asked him as she placed a handkerchief on top of the bloody spot.

"Thank god my head is harder than concrete… Fuck, that still hurts!" James hissed as he shook his head.

"Y-you're… Not Oolong?" he asked the group.

"What in God's name made you think I was goddamn Oolong?!" James roared as he glared angrily at the man. His eyes began to glow red as he stared at the man. The man flinched and backed away in fear.

"Just calm down… You don't want to lose too much blood," Bulma told James as he calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever," James grumbled as he shook his head, "Just cover up the head wound." Bulma then tied some gauze that Jane handed her around James's head. He grumbled about too close for comfort. Goku still glared at the man as he ate from the turkey that James gave him.

"You see… Oolong has come for my daughter, Pochawhompa. He wants to marry her and take her away," the man explained as he looked at the group, "Apologies for the head wound." James scoffed and looked away.

"Well, what does this have to do with us?" Bulma asked him curiously as she looked at the man. Then, the Radar went off right on cue and Bulma pulled it out from her pouch.

"Oh, no way," Jane said as she looked at the Radar.

"Yeah, there was a Dragon Ball here," James said as he looked at the girls, "Have any of you seen one of these?" James held up the 4 Star Dragon Ball.

"Yes! Seljina has the Dragon Ball at the moment, actually," an elderly woman said as she stepped up. The group froze and looked at each other.

"Seljina Phoenix?" James asked slowly and cautiously.

"How do you know my daughter? Did you meet her before?" the woman asked as she looked at the group.

"Well… Kinda. Did you know she is…" Jane said.

"Mother, you didn't tell me you had guests," a voice said from behind the woman. Seljina came into view and looked at the group.

"You guys? What are you doing here?" Seljina asked sarcastically.

"You have something we need," James told her sternly as he stood up.

- **Play Ninja In The District From Dragon Ball Z Legacy Of Goku 2** -

"And what would that something be?" Seljina asked as she folds her arms.

"The Dragon Ball, lady!" Bulma said seriously. Seljina's eyes began to glow as she glared at Bulma.

"Be nice, child…" the woman said as she held an orange ball with 5 stars on the front of the ball, "If they can get rid of Oolong, I will be glad to give them the ball." Seljina looked away in disgust as she scoffed.

"You need some manners, lady…" Bulma said as she looked at Seljina. Seljina glared darkly at Bulma as James clamped his hands over her mouth.

"Are you trying to agitate the woman?! Shut the fuck up!" James hissed as he looked at Bulma, "She is physically stronger than me! She will fuck us all up if you keep angering her!" Bulma immediately shrank back behind James as he said that.

"Wise choice," Seljina said as her eyes turned green. James bowed to Seljina and apologized for Bulma's behavior.

"Your girlfriend isn't very smart," Seljina stated as she folds her arms.

"Not my girlfriend," James said quickly, "Just traveling buddies. Although… We can make a deal here." Seljina raised an eyebrow and looked at James.

"What do you propose?" Seljina asked him as she walked up to him.

"I can take care of your Oolong problem… But, only if you help me. You have a lot of power, I can tell," James requested, "A lot more than me, even."

"Really? Okay, then… Let's try your plan," Seljina said as she nods her head, "Just so you know… This is to help my family."

"Of course. We will cross that road when we get there," James told her as he shook her hand.

"So… How do you catch Oolong?" Jane asked James. He smirked and nods his head.

"I gots me a plan," James chuckled as he nods his head.

-End BGM-

-End Chapter 4-


	5. An Univited Guest

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures

Chapter 5: An Uninvited Guest

-A Few Minutes Later- The group and Seljina discussed the plan James had… With little enthusiasm. The girls thought James's plan was crazy.

"Look, just trust me… It has to be Seljina or Bulma. I can't put Jane through that stress again," James said seriously, "Oolong likes pretty girls, right? Why not give him a pretty girl? That way, Goku and I can jump his ass and make him show us where the other girls are."

"I see little success with this plan," Seljina said as she shook her head.

"I promise you, this will work," James told Seljina as he looked at her.

"Fine… I will do it," Bulma said as she hugged her forearms.

"I owe you now," James told her as he nods to her.

"A nice foot massage is in order," Bulma joked as she looked at James.

"Just so you know, I suck at foot massages," James told her, "Back rubs are nicer."

"Good luck, Bulma," Jane said to Bulma as she looked at her. The others went to hide and Bulma waited in the middle of town for Oolong. About 10 minutes later, the ground shook with a few steps being taken. James pulled out his katana as Jane pulled out her kunai while Goku brought out his Power Pole.

"Here we go," Jane muttered as she looked over at James and Goku and nods to them. A large warrior wearing some armor that was modeled in the Ming Dynasty walked towards them and looked at Bulma.

"Where is the girl?" the warrior asked as he looked at Bulma. She stammered and tried to talk to no avail as fear overridden her senses.

"I won't ask again… WHERE IS THE GIRL?!" the warrior yelled. Seljina was watching from her family house as she looked at the warrior.

"Something isn't right…" James said as he looked at the warrior. The warrior smashed his hand onto a nearby wall and broke it apart. Bulma squeaked in fear as she stepped back.

"I know you are hiding her somewhere! WHERE IS SHE?!" he snarled.

"That's not Oolong…" James said as he snuck in the shadows of the houses with Jane behind him. He made eye contact with Goku… Who was hiding behind another house… And motioned for him to go on top of the houses. Goku nods and hops silently onto the rooftops.

"I… I don't know what you are talking about! What girl are you looking for?!" Bulma said as she looked up at the giant warrior.

"Lord Oolong is searching for Pochawhompa to make her his bride! I demand that you bring her out… Before I lay waste to the village!" he snarled as he pulls out a large 2 bladed battle-axe.

"It's not Oolong… But, he is equally dangerous! Lay into him!" James ordered as he and Jane came to Bulma's aide, "Goku, **SkyFury!** "

" **Power Pole, EXTEND!** " Goku called as he swung down the pole and nailed the warrior on the head. James flung his sword at the warrior and it twirled around the warrior, conjuring up a tornado that made the warrior get flung into the air.

" **Ninja Arts: Gaiden Blaze!** " Jane called as she made several hand signs and her hands ignited in flames. She thrusts her hands forward and lit the tornado ablaze. The warrior roared in pain as he fell through the tornado. James caught his sword and sheaths it as he pulled out the scythe.

" **Darkness Break!** " James called as he hurled the scythe hard and fast at the minion and it created a pitch black trail behind it as it spun around him. A large black dome surrounds him and Goku slammed his Power Pole down onto the dome, creating a large **BOOM!** Sound effect that rattled the village to the core.

"Whoa!" Bulma called as she dove out of the way. James and Goku double dove kicked the dome into the sky and Jane made some quick hand signs again.

" **Ninja Arts: Phoenix Wing Burst!** " Jane called as she held both her arms and hands up to the sky. Large flames shot up from the ground and crashed into the dome. The dome explodes into a brilliant orange light and disappears after a few seconds. The minion fell to the ground and laid there unconscious for a few seconds.

"Did you get him?" Bulma asked as she got to her feet.

"That wasn't Oolong…" James told Bulma. Bulma looked at James in shock as he turned to Seljina.

"You didn't tell us Oolong had a minion!"

"I wasn't aware of that, either…" Seljina told James as she came out of her family house, "Oolong is always the one to come down from the mountain to claim a girl for his prize. He never mentioned minions to us."

"…" James didn't reply to that as he rubbed his chin and turned around.

" _I figured something like this would happen… This could be a result of… Me being here. Some things are gonna change either minor or drastically. That means I have to be REALLY careful where I tread,_ " James thought as he looked down at the ground, " _Just like Goku being a little more frisky earlier today and Jane being the scapegoat instead of Bulma… Because, I gave Goku the Talk. Then, Seljina appeared and Rintako is alive and well. I swear, I heard the name Seljina before. But, from where?_ " James looked up and turned to Seljina.

"Can I talk with you for a sec? This is important," James told her as he pulled the silvery white haired woman aside behind one of the houses.

"Something wrong?" Seljina asked James. James turned fully to Seljina and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Does the names Towa and Dabura ring a bell to you?" James asked seriously as he folds his arms. Seljina's smile turned quickly to a frown as she grabbed James by his cloak collar and held him up to her face.

"How do you know those names?" Seljina asked him. (Read A Crazy Boy And A Beautiful Love and Fallen In Love to know more about what James and Seljina are talking about.)

"You're Seljina, daughter of Roxas Phoenix and Majin Lovana correct?" James asked as he looked at her. Seljina had a look of shock on her face as she drops James and stepped back from him.

"Wha…" Seljina said in shock.

"Calm down… I kinda figured it out. You are here because of a Multiverse Theory proven right. This universe exists because we are here… Beings that exist beyond the flow of time. This is our universe… We can shape it carefully without messing up too much," James told her as he stood up, "I am a lot smarter than I look, Phoenix… We can work together and make sure this world stays at peace. Agreed?"

"If you know about my past, why trust me?" Seljina asked him as she folds her arms, "Remember, I also have a Majin form."

"True… But, it ain't tainted by evil. That I can live with," James told her, "As it stands, I can't possibly match you. I am in my early stages of growth in powers." Seljina nods her head and sighed.

"Fine… I can agree to a truce for now. But, in any harm comes to my family… It will be the end of it," she told James as she got close to him.

"Promise," James told her.

"So… How much do you know?" Seljina asked.

"Enough to know your parents are still alive and are being held by unknown forces… Plus, Towa and Dabura don't know where you are. If they did, the whole village would be leveled." Seljina gulped nervously and looked down.

"Don't sweat it. By Dragon Ball standards, you are WAY too OP for your own good. If you continue training, you could be a one shot," James joked as he nods his head, "Now… You think Oolong will show?"

" **GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** " Bulma's scream filled the air.

"That should answer your question," Seljina muttered as she walked past James, "Come on." James followed behind Seljina and stopped as a drop dead handsome man in a gray suit was talking to Bulma as Jane was pulling Bulma away harshly, trying to prevent the Capsule Corp. Heiress from flirting with the man.

"Bulma, it's a trap! Do not mack with him!" Jane told her as she tried to pull her away.

"Absolutely not! Stop pulling my arm! You're gonna rip it off!" Bulma growled, "That man is a hunk!"

"No, that's Oolong. He is a shape shifter," James said simply as he pointed at the man. The man glanced at James and blinked several times.

"How did you know that?! I don't know you!" Oolong snorted as he glared at James.

"Dude, you are too handsome to blow your cover. Which is why you goofed… A sane person would make the same observation," James said as he walked up to the man, "You want Pochawhompa, you gotta go through me. And, I should warn you… I know 80 different styles of fighting and can use many different elements to my advantage." The man gulped and backed off.

"You have a lot of balls to stand up to the mighty Oolong…" the man stammered, trying to act all tough. Then, James backhands the man across the face and knocked him on his backside. Blood dripped from the left side of the man's mouth and nose as he reeled in pain.

"Felt like a truck hitting you in the face? That was my pimp hand. A bitch slap is worse." The man shrank back as James walked towards him.

"Screw this! I am outtie 5K!" the man panicked as he was surrounded in a puff of smoke and changed into a bat. He flew off and James chased after him quickly with Goku in tow. Jane turned to Bulma and sighed.

"Aren't you going after them?" Bulma asked the kunoichi.

"Nah… I am sure they have it handled," Jane said as she shrugged her shoulders. James and Goku came back a few minutes later by themselves.

"Damn that stupid Oolong… He is a tricky sneak," James said as he shook his head, "Well, at least I know where he is going…"

"You do?! Where?!" Seljina asked incredulously as she went up to him.

"There is a mansion up in the mountains… I am sure he is going there," James told her, "Also, I commend you for pulling Bulma away from that sleaze… You should know that he is about… 9?" Bulma gaped at James as she gagged in disgust.

"How would you know that?" Seljina and Jane asked at the same time.

"You really didn't pay attention to his behavior?" James said nonchalantly, "He is still a child… Somewhat. Let's take that into consideration and try to use that against him."

"I see…" Seljina said as she walked over to James, "You are very intelligent."

"Nah. I am just observant," James told her with a subtle smirk, "But, I do have another plan. This time, Bulma… You don't have to get too involved."

-A Little Later- The group were waiting on the outskirts of the village, hiding in the trees surrounding the village. Goku, Jane, Seljina, and James were looking around fervently and observantly for any traces of Oolong until James stopped when he saw a dust cloud in the distance.

"Heads up… We got company," James told the girls and Goku.

"Is it Oolong?" Goku asked as he hops over to James's tree.

"I am not sure. I am gonna take a closer look," James said as he pulled out the hoverboard (Which I dubbed Black Comet) and sped off to the dust cloud. James rode the Black Comet towards the dust cloud and then got a huge sense of dread come to him which forced him to stop a feet away from the cloud.

 **-Play Something's Wrong From Dragon Ball Z Legacy Of Goku 2-**

James looked on in shock as a man with a headband was walking out of the dust cloud and was glaring right at James. The man had long upper back length raven black hair and dark red eyes and wore a red shogun like outfit with red and black sandals.

" _What?! That's impossible…_ " James thought as he got off his board, " _That looks a lot like…_ " James shrunk his hoverboard and puts it away.

"Can I help you?" James asked him cautiously as he stepped forward as he subtly reached for his katana at his side.

"I am looking for the one named James Scott. I have business with him from the Uchiha Clan," the man said as he looked at him. James stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Uchiha? I heard of that name… But, that name doesn't belong in this world," James told him seriously, "Let me guess… Madara Uchiha himself graces me with his presence. Well, guess what? Suck my ridges." The man smirked as he cracked his neck.

"Very well, then… I was hoping you would go to this outcome," the man said as he unfolded his arms. A green aura surrounds him as James slowly backed off. He stopped and glanced back behind him. The forest was several miles away from their position and James knew if he ran, the village would be in danger. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled out his katana quickly and held it out in front of him.

- **Play Confrontation Mk.2 From Dragon Ball Z Legacy Of Goku 2** -

James charged at Madara as Madara weaved some fast hand signs. James dodged to the side as several large tree roots shot up from the ground.

"That was **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence.** One of Hashirama's best Wood Style Jutsus," James muttered as he lands on the ground and slammed his sword into the ground, "Let's see you try this on for size! **Napalm Cutter!** " James pulled his sword out of the ground and a large stream of lava shot out of the hole in the ground. He delivered a forward slash that created a lava styled blade cut that raced towards Madara. He flawlessly moved to the side and made some fast hand signs again without uttering a word. Then, a large bolt of lightning struck James down and held him there as James reeled in agony at the attack. Madara made his way over to James and smirked. James clenched his teeth and held his katana to the sky. The lightning was conducted into the blade and James held his blade out in front of him once again.

"Don't underestimate me, pal! **Plasma Break!** " James yelled as he threw his sword at Madara who was slightly surprised at the action. He was then pierced in the shoulder by the lightning conducted katana and it stuck out the back of his armor. Blood dripped onto the ground as he staggered back slightly.

"Heheheh… Not bad, boy. Hashirama is the only other person to injure me like that," Madara smirked as he pulled the katana out of his shoulder. He tossed the blade up and down a few times to look at it thoroughly.

"What a nice blade you have here… Very sharp to pierce me like that. With the right amount of training…" Madara told James as he caught the handle and threw it back at James without warning. The blade pierced James in the stomach and knocked him off his feet. James yelled in agony as he fell back onto the ground and blood shot out of his mouth. He laid on his right side as he tried to pull the sword out of his stomach. Madara stood over James and looked down at him with a wicked smile on his face.

"Things like that will not happen to you. Join me… And, we will bring about new world order." James groaned and looked away.

"Hey, buddy! Get away from my bro!" Goku's voice called as he came flying in on Nimbus with the Power Pole poised to attack. He smacked the pole across Madara's face and hops off of Nimbus and lands beside James to check on him.

"James, are you okay?! Please, say something!" Goku panicked as he checked on James. James pulled out the sword and blood began to come out of the wound.

"God Damn it!" James coughed as he held his hand over his wound. The Uchiha shinobi smirked as he looked at Goku and James.

"Who is this guy?! Why is he hurting you?!" Goku panicked as he looked at him.

"Don't even know…" James told him as he looked up. Madara was gone as soon as Goku kicked him in the face.

"What did he want from you?" Goku asked him as he looked at him. James looked at Goku and shook his head.

"To rule the world… I can't remember. He was too vague," James told Goku as he slowly got to his feet and yelled in pain as his wound throbbed, "We have to get back to the village… Before anything else happens." James passed out from blood loss after he finished his sentence. Goku was panicking as he puts James on Nimbus and flew off at high speed towards the village. Madara comes out of the ground and smirked as he pressed his finger into his ear. A low static noise was heard from his ear.

"Have you delivered the message?" a voice said over the static.

"He will figure it out. Heading back," Madara said as he shrunk back into the sand.

- **Play Pyramid Cave From Sonic Adventure 2** -

-Village; Next Day- James sat up with a loud gasp and cry of pain as he held his hand over his stomach. Some gauze was wrapped around his stomach and chest area as he sat up. He was also shirtless and wearing his black slacks… Which were covered in blood. He slipped off his pants and tossed them aside as he spots a clean white shirt with a logo of Capsule Corp on the front and back of the shirt and a pair of blue shorts. He slips on the clothes and groaned at the pain in his abdomen as he slips his shirt on.

"I was not expecting to run into Madara Uchiha of all people… I am glad to be alive right now. Why the hell was Madara here? What is going on with this timeline?" James muttered as he slipped on his cloak and walked out of the room. He was greeted by a young girl about 13 with short black hair and brown eyes. She looked at James and blinked at him.

"Hi there…" she said with a small blush, "You took a nasty hit there… Are you okay? Any pains?"

"Yeah… It is just throbbing pain," James told her as he rubbed his abdomen, "You must be the village chief's daughter, Pochawhompa. Right?" She nods her head and smiled at him.

"Did you patch me up?"

"Sort of… Miss Seljina took care of most of the work. Your friends were in a panic over you," Pochawhompa said as she looked at him, "Although… Your brother was touching me inappropriately." James's left eye twitched in an irritable manner as he slapped his forehead.

"He is still going to do that? Man, I have to really tell him not to do that," James mumbled.

"You all are going through this trouble for me… I am grateful," Pochawhompa told him as she nods her head at James, "Do you think Oolong will give up?"

"Nah… Neither will we, though. Oolong is like a little player… He will try at anything to get what he wants," James told her, "That doesn't mean we will turn tail and run. That trickster has another thing coming." Then, a loud scream filled the air and James and Pochawhompa raced outside. Goku had caught Oolong by the leg and was holding him upside down high in the air.

"Who is that?" Pochawhompa asked James as she looked at him.

"That is Oolong, all right," James told her as he glanced at her, "Told you we wouldn't turn tail and run. Good job, bro!" James waved to Goku and Goku yelled in happiness as he nearly lets go of Oolong, letting the poor piglet squeal in horror.

"Just come down, kiddo! I need a status report!" James told Goku. Nimbus flew down to the ground and Goku hops off of Nimbus to embrace James in a hug.

"You worried me so much! Don't leave me like how Grandpa left us!" Goku told James as he looked up at James as tears streamed down his cheeks. James didn't respond as he pats Goku on the head and smiled down at him.

"Sorry I worried you, Goku," James told Goku as he hugged him, "I ain't going anywhere. I promise you that much."

"Me either," Goku told James as he nods his head. Bulma and Jane races over to James and hugged him as well as Seljina tied up Oolong.

"Hey, ladies… What'd I miss?" James joked ad he looked at them. Jane smacked him across the face as she looked at him.

"Why?!"

"You do that again… I will kill you myself," Jane told James as she looked at him, "You are the closest thing to a best friend that I have."

"Same!" Bulma told James, "Just… Be careful next time, okay?"

"I will try my best," James told as he looked at his friends. Seljina went over to James as the group separated.

"You saved my life…" James told her as he looked at her. Seljina smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Didn't want your journey to end that fast… Know what I mean?" Seljina told James as she elbowed him, "Besides… You and I are even." She looked back as the elderly woman from before had came up beside her and hands Goku the Dragon Ball.

"Thank you for taking care of this. We are eternally grateful of you," the chief told the group. Pochawhompa looked on in wonder.

"So, Oolong… Where are the other girls? Are they safe?" Seljina asked as she glared at the pig. Oolong looked away in fear as Seljina walked up to him.

"Or, we could feast off of you. I do like roasted pig…"

"Gah! No, thank you!" Oolong panicked as he looked at Seljina, "Get back, you evil bitch!" Seljina frowned and grabbed Oolong by the ears.

"Then, tell us!" Seljina told him angrily as she pulled at his ears, "Those girls better not have been touched… Otherwise…"

"Seljina, hold up! The girls are safe!" a voice called as a silver haired man rushed up to her and pats her on the shoulder.

"Barry… What do you mean?" Seljina asked as she looked back at him.

"Look… How do I explain this?" Barry asked her, "Look, the girls are safe… In fact, they are living the lap of luxury."

- **Play Comic Track From Hyperdimension Neptunia (Forgot the real name to it. But, it sounds comical to me.)** -

"…What?" the group (Excluding James) and Seljina said at the same time. James scratched his cheek and shook his head.

"Did you know?!" Jane asked James.

"Sort of… Like I said, Oolong is a child," James told her as he shrugged his shoulders, "All he wanted was to get a pretty girl. He is also kinda perverted…"

"God Damn It, James! You knew all along!" Bulma fumed as she looked at him.

"Not at all… I have been known about Oolong," James joked as he nods his head. The girls threw their hands up into the air and Seljina sighed as she looked at Oolong.

"Bring us to them… I will get the villagers," Seljina told Oolong as she hands the end of the rope over to James, "Watch him, please."

"Got it," James told Seljina. Seljina walked off to get the villagers and Oolong glanced at James in wonder.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Oolong asked James.

"Simple. I will give you a second chance at life… Serve me as an underling. You will not be disappointed," James said seriously. The group looked at James like he was crazy.

"Excuse me? What?! Work for you?!" Oolong asked as he glared at James. James walked up to Oolong and knelt in front of him with a deadly glare in his chocolate brown eyes. Oolong shrunk back in fear at the amount of sheer gravity of this look he was getting from James.

"You will do as I say, when I say. No talking back… No betrayal. Any of that and I roast you and eat you for dinner," James told Oolong as he placed a hand on Oolong's head, "Get it?"

"Got it!" Oolong panicked as he nods his head.

"Good… Now, where were we?" James said with a kind smile. Everyone shuddered, excluding Goku, and looked at each other.

"Does anyone else crave turkey right now?"

"I am always hungry," Goku told James with a smile. James smirked and went over to Goku.

"We are back," Seljina called as many villagers followed behind her. The chief walked right up to Oolong and glared at him.

"All right, you. Where are the girls?" the chief ordered Oolong.

"No need. My underling will get them for you," James said as he waved him off, "Right, Oolong?" Oolong gulped and nods his head quickly.

"This way," Oolong said as he walked ahead and James was right behind him. The villagers and the group followed behind James and Oolong.

"Wow… What happened when I was gone for a minute?" Seljina asked Bulma and Jane.

"Long story short, James made Oolong his underling," Jane said as she glanced at Seljina.

"You are kidding! Oolong, serving under James? I didn't see that coming," Seljina said in shock.

"Well, neither did we," Bulma said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we can't say we came all this way for nothing, am I right?" James said as Goku rushed up to him.

"Uh huh! We got a Dragon Ball out of it! How many more do we have to get?" Goku asked James as he held the ball in his hands.

"With the one Bulma has… And this one and Grandpa's Dragon Ball… 3, I think," James said as he scratched the back of his head, "We are on our way, bro. We are making new friends along the way, too!"

"Yeah! Wonder what is coming next?" Goku smiled as he looked up at James. Then, Pochawhompa went up to James and tapped his arm. He looked at her and she smiled.

"I want to go with you all… If that is okay," she told James. He stopped and blinked at her.

"Is… Something wrong?"

"No… It's just that… That took me by surprise, that's all," James told her with a smile, "Let me consult with Bulma first, okay?"

"Mmhmm!" she smiled cutely. James smiles and nods his head.

-Oolong's Mansion- The crowd arrived at a large luxurious mansion and stopped to gaze in awe at it. James chuckled and looks at Oolong.

"How did you manage this?" James asked Oolong.

"By pillaging other villages," Oolong said as he looked away.

"And, you are happy with that?" Goku asked seriously as he glared at Oolong. James chuckled again and walked up to the doors of the mansion and kicked them open.

"Hello?! Anybody home?!" James called. Then, a young girl with short red hair that was really spiky raced up to James and stopped as she bowed to him. She wore a black and white maid's outfit and a white beret on her head.

"I apologize… Master Oolong is not home," she said as she looked up at James.

"Oh, I got him right here," James told her as he pulled the rope and Oolong over to him.

"Scarlet, your master is in trouble! Execute Plan Alpha X!" Oolong panicked.

"Alpha what now?" James asked as the girl drop kicks James out of the mansion. He lands outside and on the ground, holding his ribs.

"Okay, I did not see that coming… What the hell?" James groaned as he stood up, "Oh, it is ON sister!" James threw the rope away and got into a stance. The girl leaps out of the mansion and lands a few feet away from James and got into a stance.

"You guys just get the girls… I will handle the rude bitch," James said as he cracked his neck.

"Okay… Come on," Seljina said as she led the others inside.

"What a chore…" Jane groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Why did you do that?" Goku asked Oolong seriously.

"I am no one's lackey," Oolong said as he looked away. Seljina grabs the rope and tied it around Oolong again.

"Oh, really?" Seljina smirked darkly, "Move it, pot roast." Oolong sighed and kept walking. The group kept walking until they came to a large room where 3 girls were lounging and working out in. They noticed Oolong first and then the others.

"Oh, Oolong darling! You came back? We ran out of soda," one of them said.

"Huh? Why is everyone here?" another girl said.

"Are you kidding me?" Pochawhompa said as she blinked several times.

"I bet James knew about this somehow…" Jane smirked.

"You had us thinking you were being raped here! Yet, you live here in the lap of luxury sipping on cocktails and running on treadmills?!" Seljina roared angrily, "What happened to letting us know you were all right?!" The girls nonchalantly apologized and continued on what they were doing.

"…" the villagers were speechless. Then, Scarlet flew through a wall and landed on the ground in front of the villagers. James walked out of the hole in the wall with an annoyed expression on his face.

"That'll teach you to kick me in the… Oh. Well, lookie here. They were fine all along… Surprise there," James said in an annoyed tone as he walked towards the group, "So, whatever happened to We Are All Right? Went right out the window when they saw the luxury! Well, guess what?! Your kids are gold diggers! Let's clap it up for them! Your families were worried sick about you all! And, you sit there and suck on cocktails! Pause… Anyway, we are here to drag your skinny asses home! Like it or not…" The girls looked at him in confusion as Scarlet moaned as she got back up. James went over to her and she shrunk back.

"As for you… You do not kick someone's nads! Understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" she panicked as she quickly nods her head.

"Good… Oww…" James groaned as he held his stomach.

"Oh, be careful… The stitches might come loose," Pochawhompa said as she went over to James and rubbed his stomach gently.

"I think I need to lay down for a while," James muttered as he sat down.

"I think we can afford to rest here for now…" Bulma said to James as she went over to him. He nods his head and laid down. He fell asleep quickly after that.

(This is where the chapter ends! Who was expecting Madara to show up?! I bet no one was… I got the idea from another user to add a little more flair to this story. As such… James will not be as OP as he is. Since he got literally curbstomped by Madara, he will now know not to take things too lightly. Also, Madara is not the only other person to be coming in this story that is not from Dragon Ball! PM me on who do you want to see show up next on this crazy adventure! Also, I will leave it up to you! Who should James be paired up with in this story? I will give some lean way on who he should pair up with… While it does have to be reasonable, give me an idea on who you think James should be paired up with! Let me know and I will see what I can do! Until Next Time! A/N.)

-End Chapter 5-


	6. Satsui No HELL NAW!

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures

Chapter 6: Satsui No HELL NAW!

-A Few Hours Later- James sighed and continued walking behind the group as he had a somewhat worried look on his face. Seljina and Pochawhompa decided to go with the group and travel with them. Jane had lagged behind and looked at James curiously.

"Something on your mind, James?" Jane asked James as she looked at him.

"…Kinda. I nearly died to that Madara guy a couple days ago. Makes me feel… Kinda useless," James said to her.

"Hey, he was a bad guy… He just caught you off guard," Goku told James as he looked at him.

"No, Goku… I was using almost everything I had. He just curbstomped me," James said. Goku looked at James in worry as Jane looked at him.

"If you hadn't come when you did, I would have been killed. I have to get stronger." He looked as his hand and clenched his fist.

"What if we run into him again?" Jane asked him.

"No choice but to retreat. None of us can handle him right now…" James said as he looked at her, "Well, maybe Seljina…"

"Not me either…" Seljina said, "I am stronger than you… But, not stronger than Madara." She glanced back at James and blinked at him. They came to a stop near a river and Bulma pulled out her Capsule Case. She clicked one of them and tossed it out. It turned into a boat and the others got in. James stayed behind and reached into his coat. He pulled out a red Capsule and clicked it. He tossed it out and it changed into a small speedboat. He looked at Bulma and smirked as Pochawhompa got on with him and hugged him slightly.

"Showoff," Bulma smirked and drove off. James drove off after her and the 2 boats sped down the river.

"By the way, Bulma… Where is the next Dragon Ball?" Seljina asked her after a few minutes. Bulma pulled out her radar and looked at it.

"Looks like it is several miles west of here… What is in that direction?" Bulma asked Seljina.

"If what your radar says is true… We are heading to Fire Mountain," Seljina told her as she looked straight ahead. Oolong looked like he was ready to faint.

"Fry Pan Mountain?! Are you people insane?!" Oolong panicked as he looked at them.

"I heard that the Ox King lives at Fry Pan Mountain… He is one strong and tall man," Pochawhompa said as she looked up at James, "Do we have to go there?"

"I don't like it, either… But, Bulma is the leader," James said, "Fire Mountain it is."

"I don't care how sexy you ladies are… I ain't dying for you! See ya!" Oolong said as he transformed into a fish and hops into the river.

"God Damn It, Oolong…" James muttered as he stopped his boat and looked around.

"Hey! He ate my Capsule Case!" Bulma yelled angrily as she looked in the water, "You stupid pig! Come out now!" No reply as they looked for Oolong. Then, James looked back at Pochawhompa and motioned for her to hop onto the boat the group was on. She did as instructed and James held out his left hand. Electricity sparked around his hand as he held it out in front of him.

"All right, Oolong… I know you can hear me. Come out or I fry the river! You got 5 seconds… And, you know how bad I am at math!" James called, "1… 2… 3…" Then, a large shark pops out of the river and knocks James into the river. The shark changed into Oolong and Oolong got on the small speedboat and drove off. James came out of the river and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Bulma asked as she looked at him. James held up his left hand and the boat floated up out of the water. James flipped the boat upside down and Oolong fell into the water.

"Hey, no fair! How can you have psychic powers, too?!" Oolong yelled as he came up out of the water.

"It's called Multitasking… Learn it," James said sternly as he stood up and waded over to Oolong, "Now… You are gonna behave, understand? We have come this far… No turning back." Oolong looked away and frowned. James lowered his boat into the water and he and Oolong got on the boat.

"Let's move. We wasted enough time as it is." James rode off and the group followed closely behind. Then, they came to a stop and looked around.

"So… Which way? Straight or go by land?"

"Land. The Radar is saying that we have to go all the way there by land," Bulma said as she parked the boat by shore. James did the same and Bulma and James called their Capsules back.

"Give me back my case," Bulma said to Oolong sternly as she held out her hand.

"Do you really want it back?" Oolong asked.

"I agree with Oolong. Do you really want it back?" James asked her.

"…" Bulma didn't answer and grumbled to herself.

"Well, we can use one of my capsules to get around… But, they are built for 2," James said as he looked at the group.

"What? Didn't you plan ahead?" Bulma asked James. James looked away while twiddling his fingers.

"Not really," James muttered as he looked back at her. Bulma sighed and shook her head.

"At least we won't have to go through a desert," Bulma muttered as she shook her head.

"About that…" Seljina said as she glanced at Bulma.

"The road to Fry Pan Mountain is a desert, Bulma… Sorry. No journey is ever easy," James told her as he glanced at her. Bulma groaned loudly and threw her hands up into the air.

"Well, great! Just great! Thanks for eating my shit, pig!" Bulma growled as she glared at Oolong.

"Hey, I still ain't going to no Fry Pan Mountain! The Ox King is gonna kill us all!" Oolong yelled, "I wish Scarlet would've come with us…"

"No, I only agreed to you, Seljina, and Pochawhompa coming with us. Your servant can stay at the village," James said.

"Just because she kicked you in the balls?" Oolong smirked as he chuckled to himself. Bulma responds with a loud whistle and Oolong gasped as his stomach growled loudly. He yelled in pain as he raced to the bushes and took a huge dump in the bushes.

"What the hell just happened?" Seljina asked as she glanced at Bulma.

"You had Sweetrots in the case, didn't you?" James asked her as he looked at Bulma. She nods her head and chuckled.

"That is mean!" Pochawhompa pouted as she looked at Bulma.

"Slightly mean, yes… But, he deserved that one. That is still a low blow to me," James said.

"I agree," Bulma said as she shrugged her shoulders. Oolong came out of the bushes a few minutes later with a roll of toilet paper under his left arm.

"I beg you… Please do not do that again," Oolong whimpered as he rubbed his stomach.

"No promises," James and Bulma said at the same time.

"But, I won't do it as much," James told Oolong, "As long as you don't talk back to me."

"Yes, sir!" Oolong said quickly.

"James, do you have to be so cruel to Oolong?" Pochawhompa asked James as she looked at James.

"Sorry… But, I aim to be a troll," James joked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"…" Oolong shrunk under Bulma's gaze as he tucked the tissue paper away in his jacket. James sighed and reached into his own cloak to pull out a small outfit that looked somewhat familiar to Oolong. It was one of Oolong's outfits he had stashed away in his castle. It was a red shirt with a blue jacket and black slacks.

"Go change… I am merciful," James told Oolong. Oolong nods his head and took the clothes as he rushed back into the bushes. Pochawhompa smiled at James as James sighed and nods his head.

-Desert; Several Hours Later- The group travelled through the hot desert and looked visibly drained, sans James who had took off his cloak and had it over his shoulder and was wearing a black undershirt and blue torn jeans. He was barely sweating as well and had an aloof look on his face.

"You aren't hot?! Jeez!" Jane told him.

"I am slightly hot… Not that much as you girls," James joked. Pochawhompa blushed slightly, getting what James was saying immediately.

"Why, thank you," Seljina teased. James smirked and looked ahead as he sensed something coming towards them. He put it off for a few more minutes… He knew who was coming.

"It's too freaking hot! Why do we have to walk?!" Bulma complained as she stomped her foot against the sandy ground, kicking up dust.

"Shut up, woman… Jeez, you are loud as hell," James told her, "You might attract some unwanted attention." Bulma ignored James and continues to whine and moan about how hot it was.

"Bulma, it's a desert! Not a sauna! Shut the fuck up!" Seljina roared as she glared at Bulma. Bulma shrunk and looked away.

"At this rate, one of us might suffer from dehydration," James said as he looked up at the scorching sun and held a hand over his forehead to give his eyes some shade, "Man, how long is this desert anyway?"

"Pretty long… Rumors say the heat from Fry Pan Mountain can be felt from the nearby desert," Seljina told James, "If it is this hot…"

"We are getting closer to our goal. Hey, Seljina? Do you have an affinity to Ice?" James asked her.

"How do you know that?" Seljina asked him as she looked at him.

"You are an Elementalist, like me… So, you have to have an affinity to a certain element. Since you are kinda peeved, I can make an educated guess…" James said.

"Yes, I am more accustomed to Ice and Water. What about you?" Seljina asked as she looked at him.

"Fire," James said.

"Is that why the heat don't bother you?!" Jane asked seriously.

"Points for Jane! Yes, that is why the heat don't bother me… I kinda trained my body to withstand heats up to the sun's temperature. And, yes… I made myself a room where the heat of the sun is the main source of heat. It's in my pocket dimension… I use it to meditate," James told them. The group glanced at James as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled.

"Why you sweating, then?" Oolong asked the obvious question.

"Oh, this? Yeah, due to me putting that strain on my body… I kinda have more than sensitive skin. If I am away from a large heat source, my body perspire more than usual," James said as he rubbed the back of his head, "You can say I am like a hot-blooded person. Don't worry… It should go away soon."

"Well… I am not the same way. I don't really need Ice to stay controlled," Seljina said, "I do need some DAMN water, though! Man, I am starting to sound like Bulma…" Speaking of which, Bulma had passed out from heat exposure as James was explaining his condition.

"Oolong, Pochawhompa… Move Bulma into the shade over there to cool her off. Seljina, take this… It should help you," James told them as he tossed Seljina a jug of clean water, "Give some to Bulma. Jane, Goku… Ready up. We got some company." Jane and Goku perked up as soon as James said that.

"Someone is coming? Is it him?" Jane asked James.

"No… Just an annoyance," James said as Seljina, Oolong, and Pochawhompa helped Bulma into the shade of a nearby column. Then, a young teenage boy with long black hair appeared out of nowhere and looked at them with a smirk on his face. A small blue cat floats up behind him.

" _Hello, minority…_ " James thought as he shook his head and slipped on his cloak.

"May I have the dishonor of knowing your name, punk?" James asked the young man, knowing full well who he was.

"You got balls, you know that? My name is Yamcha… And, I will be taking all your money and capsules," he said as he pulled out a sword from nowhere. The blade was curved inward and was very sharp and jagged at the end. The blade was also black colored.

" _That's different…_ " James thought as he pulled out his own katana.

"Nice blade… Where did you get it?" Yamcha asked James. James spat onto the ground and didn't reply.

"I don't talk to minorities…" James said in his best Vegeta voice, "You know what I do to minorities?"

"I don't want to know," Yamcha said as he got ready to fight.

"It's best that you don't," James told him as he looked at him, "Ready to do this, punk?"

- **Play Die From RWBY Season 2 Soundtrack** ( _Unofficial Theme for James)_ -

Yamcha charged at James as James leaps over Yamcha and swung his sword at him. Yamcha parried the attack and leaps back. James lands in front of Yamcha with a blazing right fist aimed at Yamcha.

" **Burning Jet Bullet!** " James yelled as he socked Yamcha in the face with the burning right hook to his face. Yamcha staggered back, holding his face as he looked at James. Then, Goku kicked Yamcha in the face out of nowhere and leaps back over to James as Jane weaved several hand signs in front of her.

" **Ninja Arts: Lightning Vortex!** " Jane called as she pushed her hands out in front of her and electricity shot out of her hands. Yamcha smartly dodged out of the way and the electricity hits the cat head on.

"Pu'ar!" Yamcha yelled in horror as the cat screamed in agony at the shock.

"Nice shot," James said as he glanced back at her with a smirk. She smirked back at him and looked above him. A black shadow was above him, about to sledgehammer him into the ground.

"Above!" Jane yelled as she points above him. James looked up at the figure and dove backwards out of harm's way as the figure slammed its fists into the ground and created a large hole in the ground where it slammed its fists. James skids to a stop and looked at the figure in shock. It raised its head and James stared at it in pure horror. It was a man with spiky red hair wearing a black gi and yellow rope belt around his waist.

"A-Akuma?! Are you SERIOUS?!" James yelled in horror. Seljina heard James yell in horror and came out of hiding to check… Only to see Akuma standing a few feet away from a horrified James.

"No fucking way… Akuma…" Seljina shuddered as she looked on in shock, "James is gonna need some backup… Jane and Goku can't handle Akuma at this moment…" She looked back at Oolong and Pochawhompa and sighed.

"Take care of Bulma… I will be right back." With that, Seljina raced out of hiding with a whip of water surrounding her left arm.

"You… You are the child with the scythe…" Akuma said as he glared at James.

"How do you know that? Who told you?" James said seriously as he got back to his feet. He was terrified of Akuma because of the Satsui No Hadou… But, James had to face him.

"It doesn't matter who told me…" he told him as he walked towards James. James sucked in a deep breath and held up his fists as Seljina leaps into the air with her left arm raised above her.

" **Water Pick!** " Seljina yelled as the whip changed into a sharp dagger over her arm. She stabs Akuma in the shoulder and kicked him into a nearby column. She lands beside James and took a stance as Akuma unleashed a mighty yell and blew the boulders away from him.

"This… Might be a problem," James said as he glanced at the silvery white haired Zenobian princess.

"Akuma isn't that far from power from Madara… But, if we work together… You and I can at least hold him while Goku and Jane fight Yamcha," Seljina told him.

"Just what I was thinking… We have to let canon run its course here. Man, I feel like this should be something more… Dramatic," James smirked as he looked at her.

"Like Time Patrol dramatic?" Seljina joked. James laughed and nods his head.

"Yeah, let's go with that," James chuckled. Akuma stomped towards James and Seljina as the 2 otherworld beings got ready to fight.

"Goku, Jane… DO NOT come and help! This is way out of your league!" Seljina ordered as she was surrounded in a white aura, "If he activates the Satsui No Hadou, dodge until the cows come home. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it," James told Seljina as he clenched his fists, "Nadine, equip!" A pair of red and black wrist gauntlets appeared on his wrists and clicked out 2 shotgun shells out of nowhere.

"Shells? James, you didn't…" Seljina told him with a sly smirk.

"Ember Celica, eat your heart out!" James called as he thrusts his fists forward, " **Dust Mine!** "

- **Stop Die and Play I Burn** -

A large amount of smoke shot out of the grenade that James shot out of his gauntlet and covered the battlefield. Akuma took a defensive stance as Seljina and James disappeared. Then, he was hit in the back by a roundhouse kick from Seljina. She disappeared into the smoke as Akuma turned around. Then, he was launched off of the ground and landed on his back as James used a Dragon Throw on him by grabbing his feet and throwing him away.

" **Sky Arrow Barrage Mk. 2!** " James yelled as he held out his left hand in front of him. Hundreds of wind arrows shot towards Akuma and some pierced his skin while he dodged the rest. James lands and charged at Akuma through the smoke.

" **Tidal Madness!** " Seljina yelled as she slammed her hands down onto the ground. Then, large spouts of water shot up out of the ground and smacked right into Akuma. He roared as a dark aura surrounds him and his eyes changed shape and color.

"James!"

"I know! I have an idea!" James called as he began weaving fast hand signs, " **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!** " Several clones of James appeared in a circle around him.

"One of you, build up some chakra for me. The rest, back me up," James said to his clones. One of the clones disappeared into the smoke and the other clones and original James jumped Akuma with Seljina's help.

"You knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Damn, you are resourceful," Seljina grunted as she held Akuma in a headlock. Akuma then threw her into a clone after he broke free from the hold. The clone disappeared into a puff of smoke as Seljina crashed to the ground and skidded to a stop.

"Ow… That hurt. Fine… I guess I have to get serious." Seljina stood up as a white aura surrounds her.

"25%... 30%... 35%... Yeah, 35 should be enough." Seljina smirked and the aura expands slightly. Akuma laughed maliciously as he took a stance.

"How much time do you need to build up enough chakra?"

"If you and the clones can hold him still for just 30 seconds, I should have enough chakra to make him surrender," James stated as he walked up to Seljina.

"Is that enough time?" Seljina asked James.

"Yes… It should," James told her. She smirked and charged ahead.

"I feel a déjà vu moment coming… But, whatever…" James muttered as he shrugged his shoulders. He then stood still and waited as Seljina fought off Akuma by herself while the clones were wiped out one by one. Then, after about 30 seconds later… A green aura surrounds James and an orange shade appeared on the outer areas of his eyes and his irises changed to a rectangular shape. He looked at his fists and clenched them as the green aura encased his cloak and changed it to a white color. He then raced in to catch Seljina as she was thrown backwards towards him. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Sage Mode? Didn't think you could use that so easily…" Seljina told James as he helped her to her feet, "Akuma is much stronger than I thought… We better finish this now. Do you know any good attacks that can cause significant damage to an enemy?"

"Do I?" James chuckled as he held out his left hand and a red diamond shaped dagger hovering over his hand, "This one should cripple him for a while… Hold him steady."

"Roger that…" Seljina said as she charged at Akuma and held him in place.

"All right, here goes! **Sage Art: Bloody Crimson Dagger!** " James yelled as he threw the dagger at Akuma and it impaled him in the chest. Akuma roared in pain as flames erupted om his body. He shrunk to his knees and tried to pull the dagger from his chest.

"That should do it…" James said as he walked over to Akuma. Akuma stood up and drove his palm into James's ribcage, cracking several ribs in the process. James spat out blood and sailed into a rock formation.

"Holy shit! He took that attack?!" Seljina yelled in shock. Akuma spat out a large amount of blood as he held his hand over his chest.

"Damn that boy… I will get that scythe from you soon enough," Akuma said as he disappeared into a puff of smoke. James pulled himself out of the rock formation and held his hand over his chest, breathing raggedly as blood dripped from his mouth. He had returned to normal and was severely bruised and his clothing was ripped and torn.

"God damnit… Ugh… What a bitch," James groaned as he hobbled out of the rubble. Seljina raced over to him and puts his left arm over her shoulder.

"Dude, you survived a fight with Akuma… How do you feel?" Seljina joked as she looked at him.

"Like horseshit," James smirked as he spat blood out onto the ground, "I think he broke 3 of my fricking ribs. How did you do?"

"Only a black eye… Bastard sucker punched me," Seljina smirked as she points to her right swollen eye.

"Well… This was an enlightening experience. Did we get separated from the others or did they leave us behind?" James asked Seljina as he looked around. They were alone in the desert and lost sight of the group.

"I think we ditched them…" Seljina muttered as she looked down, "We were too wound up in our battle that we subconsciously led Akuma away from the others. I think we might be screwed…"

"Please. Let's find some shade and regroup, okay? Wait until nighttime," James told Seljina as he flinched at the pain.

"Yeah… You might have punctured a lung or something…" Seljina said worriedly as she went over to a rock formation and stood under the shade and sat James down. She lifted his shirt and winced as she saw a large purple bruise on his left side.

"Damn. He knocked the shit out of you," she told James as she touched his bruise. James hissed in pain and smacked her hand away.

"Don't do that! That hurt like a…" James winced and gently held his hand over his bruise, "So… You got the time?"

"I don't carry a watch," Seljina told him as she glanced at his face. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well… By the position of the sun in the sky, it should be late afternoon. But… By now, the gang should be rid of Yamcha by now."

"The minority is gone? Good… Bulma should've scared him away on accident by now. Wait… Shouldn't Jane have scared him off?" James said as he looked at her, "Or even you?"

"I wonder about that…" Seljina said as she pulls out a large med kit from out of nowhere, "Hold still. This might hurt."

"Oh, boy…" James muttered as he braced himself.

-Nighttime; Several Hours Later- James and Seljina had fell asleep under the rock formation that they had taken shelter under not too long after Seljina had patched herself and James up. Seljina was resting her head on James's left shoulder and James was snoring softly, wincing slightly at the pain in his side. He slowly opened his eyes as he awakens from his slumber. He looked down at Seljina and sighed.

" _Wow… When she is awake, she is one scary woman. But, when she sleeps… She is a totally different story. She looks more like a young teenage girl… Who can kill me at a second's notice_ ," James thought as he stared at her. She yawned and looked up at him. She and him looked at each other for several seconds before James stood up.

"Seljina, be honest… Why did you come with us in the first place? I just want to be sure," James told her.

"Most of it is because you helped my village… But, part of it is about my heritage. How do you know so much about it if I just met you a few days ago?" Seljina asked James as she stood up as well. James looked back at her and sighed.

"That… I cannot tell you. It might make you not trust me anymore," James told her. Seljina walked up to James and smacked him across the face.

"What is it with you ladies and slapping me?! Shit!"

"I am putting my trust in you! Just tell me, damn it! I need to know!" Seljina argued as she looked at him.

"All right! Just… Listen then comment, okay?" James told her as he rubbed his cheek. She folds her arms and looked at James.

"I… Made that race as part of a fanfiction I did in the past. The lore is for this world… About the first Zenobians inhabiting the Earth before the humans, the war with the Majins, your parents and siblings being banished and captured… All of it," James said as he looked at Seljina, "I just didn't think it would be real in this world. You are destined to be the queen of the remaining Zenobians… Just not now." Seljina looked at James in shock and turned away.

"So… That means…" Seljina said.

"No, your existence is not a lie. If anything, you are here for a reason," James told her as he leaned against the wall of the formation, "To help us with our mission. And, to teach me how to use my own powers properly. Bloody Crimson Dagger is a custom move I made for myself… But, it is supposed to be a fatal attack. It didn't do that correctly. So, I need your help."

"…All right. I will do what I can," Seljina said, "I have so many questions for you."

"All in due time, Seljina," James told her. James leaned on the wall and looked at Seljina.

"Where do you think the others are right now?" Seljina asked him. James looked out and smirked as he saw a large double decker van in the distance.

"I would suggest right over there," James told her as he points to the van, "That is Oolong's van. The gang spent the night in that van."

"They did? Huh… I would guess that you knew that," Seljina said.

"Hey, some things are still gonna be canon…" James told her as he walked out from under the rock formation and called out the Black Comet. He and Seljina hops on the hoverboard and sped towards the van. A few minutes later, they got off of the board and peeked in the window that they were hiding under. James fell back with a slight nosebleed and covered his nose. It was Bulma… But, she was showering with the blinds open.

" _Great… I did not think that would be happening so soon…_ " James thought as he snuck away.

"James…" Seljina said silently as she looked over at him with a frown, "Explain."

"Uhh… I will be honest. I didn't see this coming so soon," James said to her as he began to sweat profusely, "I was expecting it later…"

"You are hopeless," Seljina sighed and shook her head, "Come on." She pulled him by his left ear and went up to the front door. She knocked on the door and the door quickly opened to reveal Pochawhompa with a worried look on her face. She gasped and tackled James to the ground with a hug.

"Oww! Jesus Christ Almighty!" James yelled in agony as she snuggled in his arms.

"You worried us when you ran off with that mean man! Don't leave us like that again!" Pochawhompa pouted as she looked at James.

"I will try not to… Oww…" James grunted as he rubbed his bruise on his left side.

"You're hurt! What happened?" she asked worriedly as rubbed his side gently.

"Akuma gave the meanest palm strike to my ribs and broke 3 of them…" James groaned as he stood up slowly. Pochawhompa helped him inside and Seljina closed the door behind her. Pochawhompa sat him down on a nearby chair and lifted his shirt to reveal the large bruise.

"Do you feel lightheaded or anything?" she asked as she tenderly rubbed the bruise.

"No… Just immense pain. I thought my healing factor would kick in by now," James groaned as he looked at the bruise.

"It hasn't? That is a problem… What did Akuma do to you?" Seljina muttered to James as she leaned in close to him.

"I was in my Sage Mode… Maybe my healing factor is working… But, it is going very slowly," James said as he looked at her. Pochawhompa continued to rub the wound on his chest and her eyes began to wander over the rest of his torso curiously. She blushed slightly as she noticed how well built he was.

(I should mention… I made Pochawhompa SLIGHTLY older than what she actually is in the anime and manga. I say about 2 years older. A/N.)

"Uhh, Pochawhompa? You have been rubbing my side for like 3 minutes," James told her, snapping her out of her trance. She blushed even more and cleared her throat.

"S-sorry… Do you feel any pain at all right now?" she asked him. Some of his pain was surprisingly gone. He nods his head and smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah. Thanks," James told her as he pats her on the shoulder. She looked away and twiddled her fingers.

"You're welcome," she giggled as she looked back at him, "So, what next?"

"For now, I am exhausted. I am gonna rest for a while…" Seljina stated as she sat down on the couch.

"I can stay up tonight to keep watch," James offered as he looked at her.

"Same," Jane said as she came down the stairs behind him wearing a blue nightgown and blue tights underneath, "I have some questions for you, anyway."

"Fair is fair… Where is Goku, anyway?" James asked the girls.

"Napping on the roof of the bus," Jane said, "He said he wanted to watch the stars tonight." James and Seljina looked at each other and blinked a few times. James stood up and took a deep breath as he held his left hand over his left side.

"I will check on him. Pochawhompa, get some rest. I might need you for later," James told her as he looked at her, "Jane, I will call if anything happens."

"Got it," Jane said as she nods her head.

"And, where is Oolong?" James asked as he looked around.

"Snoozing in the driver's seat," Jane stated as she points to the driver's seat. Oolong was leaning back in the chair, snoring peacefully as drool hung from the right corner of his mouth.

"Well, at least he is snoozing," James chuckled as he went back outside, "Be back in a few." James climbed up to the roof of the van and saw Goku and Yoko looking up at the starry sky. James laid down next to Goku and looked at him.

"James… Can I ask you a question?" Goku asked James as he looked at James.

"Sure… You know you can ask me anything," James told Goku.

"Well… It is about that guy you led away from us. Did you know who he was personally?" Goku asked him as he looked at him.

"Somewhat… But, not personally. I have heard of him," James told him as he looked at Goku, "He is a really good martial artist that was tainted by an evil power inside of him called the Satsui No Hadou. The Satsui No Hadou is a dark power that unlocks when a martial artist is brought to their most emotional point. Some have controlled it… Others have succumbed to it involuntarily. It's a dangerous power… And, hopefully neither one of us will have to suffer through that."

"Will you keep everyone safe from that?" Goku asked James.

"WE will. Although I may look like I am not letting you fight some battles, I am protecting you from many dangerous threats that are coming towards us. Think of it this way… At least we aren't dead yet," James said to Goku, "I promised your grandpa that I would keep you safe and teach you the ways of the world. Besides… There isn't anything wrong with worrying about family."

"Thanks, James… I love you, bro," Goku smiled at James.

"Love you too, little brother," James smiled as he pats Goku on the head, "Now… You wanna help me down from here? My ribs are killing me." Goku stood up and helped James down from the roof while Yoko hops onto James's head. Both boys walked back into the van and James sat down on the couch again as Bulma peeked her head down from the top of the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?! We were worried sick!" Bulma scolded James. James flinched and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Briefs… Well, Seljina and I were fighting that buff motherfucker, and we got separated," James told Bulma, "Why are you poking your head from the top of the stairs?"

"…Would you believe me if I said I have nothing on?" Bulma asked James sheepishly as she blushed heavily. James fell over and groaned as he held his side.

"Never mind, Bulma… What do you need?" James said as he stood up and looked behind him.

"…Well, I need you to watch over me," Bulma told James bluntly as she walked halfway down the steps wearing nothing but a bath towel around her torso. James blushed and cleared his throat.

"I trust you more than Oolong or Goku… All you need to do is watch me while I sleep and make sure no one sneaks in and tries anything. Can you do that?" Bulma asked James.

"Man, if any of the other ladies saw me standing over you… They would understandably have a natural fit. Especially Pochawhompa…" James said as he sweat dropped, "She might faint… Or worse."

"Since when did you care about Pochawhompa?" Bulma asked bluntly.

"It's… Complicated," James told Bulma, "You see… I think she is developing a crush on me. And, I am a harem kind of guy. I am being honest here."

"Oh, you have a thing for harems?" Bulma asked as she leaned on the railing, "Does it get you into trouble?"

"Sometimes whenever I mention it… I get either punched or body slammed," James told Bulma as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That is a bit excessive…" Bulma said as she looked at him, "Well… All in all, you have been keeping us safe. And, I do owe you…"

"Bulma, as enticing as that sounds to me… No. I don't want to ruin a friendship for it," James said.

"So, friends with benefits sound awful to you?" Bulma said seductively as she looked at James. James fell over again and got a small nosebleed.

" _WHY AM I DENYING THIS?! IT'S BULMA FREAKING BRIEFS!_ _ **JUST DO IT, DAMN IT!**_ " James thought angrily to himself as he sat up, " _THAT IS GRADE A ASS RIGHT THERE!_ " James sniffed and nods his head.

"Okay… Just remember, this is for a favor," James said as he followed Bulma upstairs… Unknowingly to them that Pochawhompa was still awake and was in the bath, listening to their conversation.

"...What are they gonna do?" she muttered curiously as she dried herself off and wraps the towel around her torso.

- **Lemon Scene Imminent! You have been warned!** -

-With James and Bulma- James sat on the bed as Bulma began to remove his pants. He then gulped as Bulma pulled out his member and gaped at its size.

"You hid this thing in your pants this whole time?" Bulma said as she stroked it gently.

"Kinda… It was a challenge," James moaned as he tilted his head back. Bulma giggled and used both hands to grip the member more. James shuddered at the action and gave a perverted smile as she began to suck on the member.

"You have done this before, I can tell."

"Hmhmhm… How did you know?" Bulma said in-between sucking.

"A man knows," James joked as he looked down at her.

"Idiot… You aren't a virgin, are you?" Bulma asked James as she looked up at him.

"What made you think I was?" James smirked as she picked up speed, "Aaaah… Damn, that is good!" James grabbed onto Bulma's head and began to thrust his member faster into her mouth. After a few minutes of thrusting, James got close to his climax.

"Bulma… I am close!" he grunted as he continues to thrust into her mouth. Then he grunted loudly and shot his seed into her mouth. She gasped and he pulled out of her mouth, some leftover seed spilling onto her naked breasts. She looked down at the large amount all over her breasts and blinked several times.

"Wow… That is a lot more that I expected. You really aren't a virgin, are you?" Bulma chuckled and looked up at James.

"No. I am 16… I kinda lost my virginity when I was about 13," James told Bulma, "To a princess with an attitude. Never hook up with royalty… Never ends well for you." James had to lie about his first time… It was in his world with his ex girlfriend, Faith Milos.

"Well… I ain't a virgin. No need to hold back against me," Bulma smirked as she turned around and raised a leg onto the bed, motioning for James to come closer, "You ready, cowboy?"

"You are the worst kind of person," James chuckled as he walked towards Bulma and stopped.

"What?" Bulma asked in a sad tone.

"Someone is watching," James said seriously, "Pochawhompa…" Pochawhompa peeked her head over the stairs and blushed heavily when she saw James's erect member about to enter into Bulma.

"Uhh… Are you hurting Bulma?" she asked nervously.

"No… I will explain later. Just go back to sleep, okay? I promise I will tell you later," James told her as he covered up. She blushed and nods her head as she turned away. She rushed back downstairs and James sighed as he turned back to Bulma.

"Don't worry about it. Just come here…" Bulma said with a sexy growl as she backed up into James. He then slowly entered into Bulma and moaned as he did so. Bulma moaned as well and bent over on the bed as James thrusts into her from behind.

"Ahh! Wow, I wasn't expecting this! You are so big!" Bulma moaned as she looked back at James. She moaned loudly as James thrusts inside her for about several minutes, who was gripping her ass the whole time.

" _Now THIS is the good life! Shit, why didn't I do this earlier?!_ " James thought in pure bliss as he continued to have sex with Bulma. Everyone surprisingly slept throughout the whole session with Bulma and James, including Pochawhompa. Soon enough, James came near his climax. He then pulled out of Bulma and sprayed his seed all over her breasts again and face this time. She moaned as she reached her climax as well. She panted and looked up at James with bliss.

"Damn… I will miss that when you are gone…" Bulma panted as she looked at James.

"I ain't finished yet, Briefs," James joked as he grabs Bulma by her hips again and thrusts into her again. She moaned louder and the van shook as James and Bulma went on all throughout the night… Unknowing to them that someone was watching from the shadows.

"Have all the fun you want, Scott… Once I get a hand on you, you will wish you smashed that pussy harder than ever before," the figure smirked as it revealed its face to be a young teenage girl about 17 with shoulder length crimson red hair and white eyes. She laughed and disappeared into thin air.

- **Lemon Scene Over!-**

(And, that is the end of this chapter! It is pretty long… And, that is because I wanted to try and break this into 2 chapters. But, I decided to put it all into a big chapter for you all! I hope you like the decision I made for a harem for the most part. But, I will just have the harem for the Dragon Ball part of the story. The harem girls are as follows:

Bulma

Pochawhompa

Jane

Launch

Ruby Rose (MUCH later in the story)

Mai (Yes, her too)

That is gonna be it for this chapter, anyway. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter! Feedback is appreciated, good or bad! Till next time… SONIK OUT! A/N.)

(Oh, one more thing. Lemons are gonna be in this story as well… As you all saw. But, the harem girls are the ones who will be in the lemons for the most part. That is my choice and I am sticking with it.)

-End Chapter 6-


	7. Fry Pan Mountain Or Bust!

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures

Chapter 7: Fry Pan Mountain or Bust! Or… KAMEHAMEHA!

-The Next Morning- James and Bulma were sound asleep in the upstairs bedroom, stark naked with Bulma on top of James. Bulma moaned as she wakes from her slumber.

"Man, what a night…" Bulma muttered as she looked around. She got out of bed and saw the hickey on James's neck.

"Ugh… I bet he is gonna be feeling that soon." James yawned and rubbed his neck as he sat up.

"Man, that was something… Oh. Morning, Bulma. Did I hurt you last night?" James asked curiously as he looked at Bulma. Bulma chuckled and shook her head no.

"Nah. That was definitely top 3," Bulma joked as she went into the bathroom and looked back at him, "You could really make a girl happy with that thing."

" _Wow… Bulma of all women says that to me? I am the shit, boi!_ " James thought happily as Bulma went into the bathroom and closed the door. James nods his head and slipped his underwear and pants on. He practically glided down the steps to see everyone getting up and ready for the day. Pochawhompa looked at James as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey… Uhh… About last night…" James told her as he looked at her. She blushed and nods her head.

"Was that what you call… Sex?" Pochawhompa asked, startling Seljina and Jane. James slapped his forehead as Jane pulled out a kunai and glared at James with a heavy blush.

"What did you do to her last night?!" Jane asked him as she glared daggers at him. Seljina had a red aura around her as her eyes turned dark red.

"Wait a sec! I didn't do anything to Pochawhompa! I swear!" James told them. Pochawhompa quickly caught on and defended James.

"Please understand… He and Bulma…" she said. Jane and Seljina looked at James again as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What," Jane deadpanned.

"Good morning, ladies and gents," Bulma said as she came down wearing a bath towel around her torso and was drying her hair with another towel, "Uhh… What happened?"

"Did you and James…" Jane asked her. Bulma blinked at Jane and realized what she was getting at.

"Yes. It was fantastic," Bulma smiled as she winked at him. James cleared his throat and looked at the girls' shocked faces.

"Well… Someone got lucky last night…" Oolong said as he looked back at James and smirked perversely. Pochawhompa looked at James and blushed as she looked down at his pants. She then remembered seeing his large member that night…

"How did it get so big?" Pochawhompa asked James. Seljina flinched and stepped back.

"Well… You wouldn't believe me, but… I am older than I look," James said, "I just went through age reversion."

"Ah, lucky prick!" Bulma gasped as she looked at him, "How many girls?"

"Only the princess… MANY times over," James told Bulma as he rubbed his head, "Dude, dead serious… Never date royalty. Pretentious upstarting…"

"Anyway… How much farther from Fry Pan Mountain?" Seljina asked as she cleared her throat. James nods his head and looked at Bulma who grabbed the Dragon Ball Radar from the table.

"Well… It's not that far now. You think we could drive the rest of the way there?" Bulma asked Oolong as she looked at him.

"Why should I?" Oolong asked as he looked back at Bulma. Seljina stood over him with a frown on her face. He gulped and got the van out of park.

- **Play La Dele De From Hyperdimension Neptunia** -

"So… Is it supposed to grow that big when you are aroused?" Pochawhompa asked as she pulled James aside. James blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"How long are you gonna pursue this, Pochawhompa? This is unhealthy," James told her.

"If I want to have a husband one day, I need to know about sex," she stated as she looked at James, "Can you teach me?" Jane glanced back at James and Pochawhompa as James panicked and turned away from her.

" _Why me, though?_ " James thought as he hits his head against the wall several times and growled.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Yes. You don't ask a person up front about sex," James said bluntly as he looked back at her, "You need to know the person fully before you can resort to that. Understand?" She nods her head and looked at Bulma as Seljina gave Bulma an outfit that looked similar to a certain outfit of a martial artist… A schoolgirl outfit with red mixed martial arts gloves.

"Well… This will have to do. Where did you get this?" Bulma asked her.

"I have a Capsule wardrobe in my pocket," she said as she looked at Bulma, "You are welcome."

"Girl, you are a lifesaver," she said with a smile. She slips into the outfit and looks herself over. Goku was still asleep through all of this as was Yoko.

"Something is coming… Get ready," James said suddenly. The gang looked at James as he pulled out his katana and looked out the window. Then, James spotted a rocket racing towards the van full speed!

"Okay… This is gonna hurt… _**BRACE FOR IMPACT!**_ " James screamed as he tackled Bulma and Pochawhompa to the floor. Seljina looked out the window and gasped. She held her hands up and a weak Ki shield held up on the driver's side of the van. The rocket crashed into the shield, blowing the van several feet into the air and crashing to the ground a few seconds later, rolling to a stop. Everyone was laying on the wall of the van, trying to get their bearings. Goku was awake and was laying outside the van, barely scathed. He got up and dusted himself off. Hel looks back at the van and panicked as he rushed over to it.

"Guys! Guys, are you okay?!" Goku panicked as he punched open one of the glass windows and looked inside.

"Oww… Glass fell on me," Bulma groaned, "How did you know a rocket was coming?"

"I heard it coming…" James said as he looked at Bulma, "Report."

"Shit… Goddamn it… I am fine," Oolong grunted as he pulled himself out of the wrecked driver's seat.

"Here…" Jane called as she crawled from upstairs and held her left temple as it bled slightly.

"JAMES, WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Seljina yelled as she held a bleeding Yoko in her arms. James got up and raced over to the puppy as it whined and whimpered in pain. There were cuts and scrapes all over her body which was bleeding quite badly.

"No, no, no… Yoko, speak to me. Come on, Yoko! Please…" James panicked as he hugged the puppy. Her whimpers got quieter as she lost consciousness. James looked at the limp animal in his arms as tears spilled down his cheeks.

- **Play Home From RWBY Vol. 4 Soundtrack** -

James sank to his knees as he trembled with rage and sorrow. The girls looked on in shock as they watched Yoko die in James's arms.

"James, I am so sorry… I…" Seljina said sadly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"…" James didn't reply as he looked up at her and shook his head. She looked away and tears streamed down her cheeks. Goku clenched his fists as he hops off of the van and looked around.

"Come out, you coward! You killed an innocent puppy!" Jane called as she leaps out of the wreckage and lands beside Goku. She pulled out her kunai and looked around as well. Then, Yamcha and Pu'ar pulled up in a motorcycle and Yamcha points a machine gun at Jane and Goku.

"Hand over the balls… Or else," Yamcha said seriously as he looked at them.

"…Was it you?" Jane asked in a deadly low tone. Yamcha felt the hostility in her tone and glared back at her.

"What are you talking about?" Yamcha asked her.

" _DID YOU SHOOT THAT ROCKET AT US?!_ " Jane roared angrily as her sadistic personality took over. Yamcha flinched and cleared his throat.

"Umm… Yeah. Why?" Yamcha asked curiously.

"It was you… You killed Yoko…" Jane said softly as she glared daggers at Yamcha. Then, a roar of fury was heard and James leaps out of the van and lands in front of Yamcha with a dark aura surrounding him.

" _ **FUCK CANON! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!**_ " James roared as he grabbed Yamcha by the throat and began to choke him. The girls came out of the wreckage and raced over to pull James away from Yamcha.

" _LET ME GO! HE WILL PAY FOR THIS!_ "

"James, please! You must calm down!" Pochawhompa begged James as she hugged him and tears streamed down her cheeks, "I can tell how much Yoko meant to you! Please… Do it for her." James stopped and sunk to his knees as the dark aura disappeared.

"Yoko… Why?! It's not fair!" James said as tears streamed down his cheeks. Pochawhompa held the dead puppy in her arms as James shook his head. She went up to him and hugged him again tightly.

"I know… It's gonna be okay," she whispered as she kissed him on the forehead. Goku glared at Yamcha and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Oww! What the hell?!" Yamcha yelled, "How was I supposed to know?!"

"Leave… Now. You done enough," Seljina told him with a dark tone as her eyes turned blood red. Yamcha and Pu'ar drove off in a frenzy after that. Pochawhompa handed James Yoko's body and James dug a hole big enough for the puppy to fit in. He placed the puppy in the hole and put the dirt back in the hole.

"…" James didn't say anything as he pulled out a bottle of sake and pours a little onto the freshly made grave.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to save you, my little wolfie…" James said sadly as he looked down at the grave. Bulma pats James on the shoulder and smiled sadly at him.

"It's gonna be okay. How about this? I will give you my wish," Bulma offered. Goku and James looked at Bulma in shock.

"But, what about…" James asked Bulma. She shook her head and smiled.

"I can live without it… Besides, I am kinda content with being a friend with benefits with you. I can deal," Bulma told James.

"Bulma, it's okay. Keep your wish… I dealt with loss before. But, it wasn't this heavy. But, I can deal with it," James told Bulma, "I don't want to keep your wish from you."

"James, you are a kind soul… Despite your perverted nature. You can really make a girl happy," Bulma smiled as she looked at him, "And, don't worry. It will get better." James smiled and wiped his tears away.

"Thanks, Bulma," James told her as he stood up, "Yoko, I will never forget you. I promise… I hope you are reunited with your family in heaven." James looked at the others and nods his head.

"Come on. We have 2 more Dragon Balls to collect. And, it looks like it is gonna get hotter… So, let's get a move on."

"Agreed," Goku said as he nods his head.

-Much Later- The group walked through the scorching heat for what seemed like hours until they heard tires screeching behind them.

"What is that?" Jane asked as she went on alert.

"A minority," James said as he rolled his eyes as he looked behind him, "Great." Yamcha and Pu'ar pulled up beside the group in their car and had sincere looks on their faces.

"What do you want?" Bulma said out of nowhere as she had a shockingly hostility in her voice towards Yamcha. James looked at Bulma in mild shock and then looked back at Yamcha.

"Look… We're sorry we killed your little puppy. To make it up to you, we have a present," Yamcha said as he tossed James a red Capsule. James caught the Capsule and clicked it. He tossed it out and a large red van appeared out of the smoke.

" _Okay… I guess the world decided to cut us a break. Originally, this is supposed to be a small blue van capable of fitting about 4 people. A red van is just what the doctor ordered…_ " James thought as he looked the van over. He nods to Bulma as he looked back at her.

"That… Was nice of you. Thank you," Seljina said as she blinked at Yamcha.

"It's the least I can do… You guys have a safe trip," Yamcha said as he looked at Pu'ar. Pu'ar puts the car into gear and they drove off.

"Something seems off…" Oolong spoke up as he looked at James.

"Oh, I know… But, we have a set of wheels and shade from the sun. Let's play along for now," James agreed with Oolong, "You drive."

"Yes, sir," Oolong said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Goku, in the back with Seljina. Pochawhompa and Bulma, in the middle. I got shotgun," James said. Everyone agreed and got in their respective seating. Oolong drove off towards the direction of Fry Pan Mountain… Unknowing to them that Yamcha and Pu'ar were tracking them.

"Looks like they took the bait," Yamcha said as he looked at Pu'ar.

"Do you think that James guy knows we put a tracker on the car?" Pu'ar asked Yamcha as he looked at Yamcha.

"Nah. He may be tough enough to take on Lord Akuma… But, he ain't smart enough to look hard enough for a tracker on the car," Yamcha said confidently.

"You're right, Lord Yamcha… Too much of a coincidence," Pu'ar said as he chuckled to himself.

-Fry Pan Mountain, Several Hours Later- The group arrived at their destination… Which was a HUMONGOUS burning mountain that towered over them. They got out of the van and looked at the burning mountain in awe.

"Man… That is impressive. I am not even gonna front… That shit is pure fire," James joked as he nods his head. Bulma and Jane groaned as Seljina gave him a look that said 'Really, though?' while Pochawhompa giggled to herself.

"How do we put out the fire?" Goku asked James as he looked at him.

"Probably several tornadoes or something…" James muttered.

"I can probably do it," Seljina commented, "If I had some water, maybe."

"Okay. Wrap that one up for Plan A. Plan B?" James said as he looked at the mountain.

"Who goes there?!" a voice boomed as a mountain of a man wearing battle armor stomped towards the group. Bulma stammered as she was frozen in fear. Oolong looked at the man and pissed himself. Pochawhompa hid behind James and clutched his black cloak as James smiled at the large man.

"Gyu Mao? Well, this is a surprise… Gohan has told me about you," James called to the man. The man looked at James in shock and knelt down in front of James.

"You know my dojomate?! How is he?" he asked in shock as he looked at James. James looked down sadly and sighed.

"Son Gohan… Is dead," James told him, "I am his adoptive grandson, James Scott. This is my foster brother, Son Goku." Gyu turned to Goku and smiled.

"Is that the Power Pole?! That cinches it! To meet grandsons of Son Gohan… Ah, it's a small world after all… I remember the good old days," Gyu told them. The girls looked on in shock as Oolong sunk to his knees.

"Bruh… You will love this, then. We met Master Roshi, too!" James told Gyu. He laughed heartily.

"That is good news! Master is alive and kicking!" he said as he nods his head, "Actually, can you both do me a favor?"

"Sure, Mr. Mao. What do you need?" James asked him with a smile.

"My daughter, Chi-Chi, is missing. Could you find her for me?" Gyu asked James and Goku.

"No problem," Goku said as he nods his head, "Nimbus!" Then, Nimbus flew out of the clouds and stops in front of Goku.

"You wouldn't happen to have a photo of Chi-Chi, would you?" James asked Gyu. The girls giggled as they imagined what Chi-Chi would look like. Seljina looked at them and cleared her throat.

"Sure! Here," Gyu said as he hands James a photo of kid Chi-Chi. James sighed and nods his head.

" _God Damn, Gyu… This is the only thing I would change about Chi-Chi. The outfit can be better on a more mature woman than a preteen… The lolicons will be coming for her_ ," James thought as he looked at the photo. He hands the photo to Gyu and called out Black Comet. He pulled Pochawhompa onto the board.

- **Play Botanical Garden From Sonic Riders Zero Gravity** -

"Be back in a jiff! Let's ride, Goku!" James called as he rode off on his hoverboard while Pochawhompa hugged his waist. Goku rode off after James and the rest of the group waited with Gyu Mao.

-With Chi-Chi- The day wasn't really good overall for the young Mao girl. She was chased by a dinosaur in which she had to cut in half with her headpiece which turned out to be a blade and was attacked by Yamcha… Accidentally. He had to knock her out because she almost killed him with her blade. She laid on the ground, unconscious as Goku stopped in front of her a few minutes later. He hops off of Nimbus and looked down at the unconscious Chi-Chi. He then had a concerned look on his face as he turned her over and looked at her for a few more seconds. Now, in another universe, he would be dense in this situation. But, due to James being in this universe and teaching him how girls are and how relationships work, Goku had a somewhat understanding on how it works. He then placed his left ear near her heart and listened for a heartbeat. He heard her heartbeat and sat up.

"Hello? Are you okay? Wake up," Goku told her. Chi-Chi moaned lightly and opened her eyes slowly. She saw Goku looking down at her and blushed as she sat up.

"What happened?" she said as she held her head.

"I just found you here, sleeping," Goku told her.

"Some guy knocked me out," she said as she looked at Goku, "It was unnecessary."

"The minority strikes again," James called as he came to a stop next to Goku and Chi-Chi and he and Pochawhompa got off of the Black Comet, "You must be Chi-Chi. I am James Scott. This is my brother, Son Goku. And, this is my… Girlfriend, Pochawhompa." Pochawhompa blushed and bowed to Chi-Chi.

"Nice to meet you," Chi-Chi said earnestly as she smiled at them.

"Girlfriend?" Pochawhompa whispered to James as she looked at him.

"Go with the flow, okay? I got this," James told her silently. He cleared his throat and looked back at Chi-Chi.

"Your father sent us to come get you," Goku told her as he helped her to her feet, "We are on our way back."

"Let's make a quick stop first. We need Master Roshi to put out the fire on the mountain," James told him. Goku looked at James and smiled at him.

"Yeah! We can tell him about the Ox King!" Goku called as he looked at James while he nods his head, "Hop on!" Goku hops onto Nimbus and looked down at Chi-Chi. He held out his tail and Chi-Chi grabbed onto it. She pulled herself onto the cloud and Goku shivered at having his tail pulled. James had taught him how to at least not faint when someone grabs his tail.

"That tingles," Goku said to Chi-Chi as he looked at her. James and Pochawhompa hopped back onto Black Comet and the 2 "couples" rode off to the direction of Roshi's island. On the way, Goku was smacked off of his cloud and Chi-Chi crashed the Nimbus cloud into a tree. James sighed and Pochawhompa pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well… That was interesting," James said as he rode up to Goku's side, "Did you do the Pat Pat thing again?" Goku sheepishly nods his head and James rubbed the temples on the sides of his head.

"I have told you about doing that, Goku… That never ends well," James told him as he picked Goku up and stood him up straight, "Come on, child… We better get going." James rode the Black Comet up towards Chi-Chi and the Nimbus.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi… I wasn't sure you were a girl," Goku blushed as he looked at her. Chu-Chi blushed back and smiled.

"You could've just asked…" she said sheepishly as she looked away.

"Bruh… What?" James said out loud, "I forgot how thirsty this chick was…"

"What? Why do I need water?" Chi-Chi asked James as she had question marks floating above her head.

"No reason," James told her with a chuckle, "Anyway, come on. We are burning daylight." Goku and Chi-Chi got back on Nimbus and the small group rode off again.

-Several Hours Later; Roshi's Island- The group had been riding for hours until they came across a small island with a house resting in the middle.

"Is that it?" Goku asked James as he looked at him. James nods his head and looked back at Pochawhompa.

"I should warn you. Roshi is a bigger perv than I am," James told her, "Stick close to me, okay?" Pochawhompa nods her head as she hugged his torso.

- **Play Roshi's Island From DBZ Legacy Of Goku 2** -

The group arrived at the island and landed on the island. Pochawhompa held James's hand and stuck by his right side as James cleared his throat.

" **ROSHIIIIIII! YOU HAVE COMPANY!** " James yelled at the top of his lungs, shaking the house. Roshi yelled as he held his hands over his ears. He got out of the house and cleaned out his ears.

"Oh, my young protégé! Welcome back! And, Goku too! What brings you back?" Roshi said as he looked at James and Goku.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Master Roshi. Have you heard of the Bansho Fan?" James asked him. Roshi looked at James and nods his head.

"Why, yes. I have the fan, still… But, I kinda spilled ramen all over it," Roshi said as he rubbed the back of his head. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Chi-Chi began to panic.

"What are we supposed to do about our home now?! We needed that fan!" Chi-Chi panicked as she looked down at the ground. Goku pats her on the shoulder as James nods his head.

"Okay, how about this? Can a strong Ki wave put out a fire?" James asked Roshi as he looked at him.

"My Kamehameha can put it out, then," Roshi said as he nods his head, "But, I wanna make a deal." James inwardly cursed and smiled on the outside as he nods his head.

"What is it? If it includes Pochawhompa or Chi-Chi, forget it," James told Roshi.

"No, I may be an old perv… But, I will not target your lady friend. Not that one, anyway…" Roshi smiled as he shook his head. James sighed and nods his head as Pochawhompa smiled up at James.

"Is it Bulma?" James asked as he looked at Roshi.

"More like the ninja girl," Roshi said as he began to drool. James was taken back by that remark.

" _I really shouldn't do this… But, what choice do I have? Wait… I have an idea,_ " James thought as he nods his head.

"Deal," James said as he shook Roshi's hand. Pochawhompa gaped in shock as James went back over to her.

"James, are you sure about this?" she asked him as he got back on Black Comet. He helped her back on the hoverboard and smirked at her deviously.

"Don't worry, I got me an idea," James told her softly, "You got a ride, Roshi?"

"I am good," Roshi called as a large gray turtle shell lands in front of Roshi and he got on the shell. It lifted off into the air and followed behind Black Comet and Nimbus.

-Several More Hours Later; Fry Pan Mountain- The small group of 5 met up with the others just as Seljina and Gyu were locked into an arm wrestling match and Jane was cheering her on. Seljina slammed Gyu down onto the ground and pumped her fists into the air.

"Hoorah, bitch!" Seljina smirked as she flexed a few times, "No one beats a Phoenix!" Gyu got back up and smiled as he dusted himself off.

"Very impressive… No one has beaten me in a match of wits," Gyu chuckled as he looked at Seljina.

"I am more than a dainty flower, Mr. Mao," Seljina smirked as she winked at him.

"Well, someone is having fun," James said as he and Pochawhompa got off of Black Comet and James called back his hoverboard. Seljina turned to James and smirked.

"Finally! Everything went okay?" Bulma asked James as she went over to him.

"Yeah, for the most part… Where is Jane?" James asked Bulma as he looked at her.

"This way," Bulma said as she took him by the hand.

"BRB," James said to the others as he and Bulma went off into another direction. Jane was sleeping inside a destroyed building while holding a photo of herself and an older woman that looked like her. James and Bulma went up to her and looked down at her.

"After you left, she walked into this building and began talking to herself. It was weird," Bulma said as she looked at James. James knelt in front of Jane and looked at the photo.

"This must be a photo of her and her mother… She did say she came from a group of assassins when we met," James told Bulma as he looked back at her. He lightly shook Jane awake and she awoke to see James kneeling in front of her.

"James? You're back already?" Jane asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I was gone for about 6 hours," James told Jane as he looked at her, "Who is that?" James points to the photo and Jane sighed as she puts the photo away in her pants pocket.

"My mother… Before she died," she said as she looked down, "She was my world growing up. Then… I found out she was an ex leader of the group of assassins that I was apart of before I joined up with you guys." James looked at Jane as he stood up.

"What was the name of the group that took you in?" James asked Jane.

"League Of Assassins," she said as she stood up and looked at James. James inwardly screamed as he heard the name.

"Do you know the name of the current leader?" James asked her cautiously.

"…No. I never met him nor have I heard his name before," Jane told him as she shook her head. James inwardly sighed and nods his head.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Nothing… Your powers kinda looked similar to an opponent I fought before. He looked kinda like you," James said as he turned away, "Anyway… I have something to tell you both."

"What did you do?" Bulma asked James as she looked at him.

"Well… I owe Roshi a deal. We need Oolong for this…" James told them. Jane looked at James and nods her head.

"We will discuss this later," Jane told James as she stood up and looked at the mountain, "What is this deal you made?"

"He wants to fondle Jane," James said. Both girls smacked James across the face and James fell back onto the ground.

"Why would you promise that?! You know what happened last time!" Jane fumed as she grabs James by the shirt collar.

- **Stop BGM** -

"Wait! This is why I need Oolong! Just calm down!" James told her as he held up his hands in defense. Jane growled and released James.

"James, why would you do that?" Bulma asked James as she shook her head.

"He can put out the fire," James told her, "And, we can retrieve the Dragon Ball." Bulma and Jane looked at James in confusion.

"How?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Using his trademark attack, the Kamehameha wave," James told them. Jane looked at James in shock as she knelt in front of him.

"I heard of that attack! Roshi made that attack?!" Jane gasped.

"Yeah… Plus, the word is Turtle Destructive Wave in English. It is pretty simple," James told her.

"That attack takes years to master!" Jane told James as she looked at him.

"Doable in seconds," James chuckled as he looked at her, "Come on. Let's get this plan into action." James and the girls went back to the group, who was waiting on them.

"All right, Roshi! I have discuss our deal with the girls… Do what you got to do," James told the old man as he pats Roshi on the back. Roshi laughed as he removes his shirt and looked back at Jane. He turned back to the mountain and got on top of a destroyed wall and took several deep breaths.

"Y'all might wanna step back," James said as he looked back at the group. The group did as instructed as Roshi lets out a battle cry and suddenly became REALLY buff. The group looked on in shock as Roshi prepared the trademark attack.

" **KA… ME… HA… ME… HAAAAAAA!** " Roshi called as he charged a blue Ki orb in his cupped hands and fired a vast blue beam at the mountain. The beam collided with the mountain and the mountain was engulfed in a bright blue light that blinded everyone (Sans Roshi and James, who put on their sunglasses). The light disappeared and Roshi went back to normal. He sat down on the wall and panted as James leaps onto the wall and pats Roshi on the shoulder.

"That… Was freaking awesome," James said as he nods his head, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"It's not as easy as it looks," Roshi said to James as he looked up at him, "Huh?" He looked ahead and sweat dropped. The fire was put out… But, the mountain was destroyed!

"Whoops! I overdid it!" Roshi laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Everyone fainted in an anime fashion except for Goku and Seljina.

"I would've done it in a less messy manner. But, canon," Seljina said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Amen, sister," James laughed and hops down from the wall.

"If you are serious about learning my attack… Then, listen closely. It's like this… Feel the energy course through you like a current and release it when it is at its peak," Roshi said simply as he got down from the wall and looked at James. James nods his head and took a deep breath. James was surrounded in a white aura as he slowly moved his hands in a calming pattern and cupped them at his left side. A red orb appeared in the middle of his hands as he took another deep breath.

" **Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!** " James yelled as he fired the orb out into a red Ki beam that shot out of his hands and the beam raced towards a destroyed wall and blew it up into rubble. Roshi nods his head and chuckled.

"Very nice. And, you made it change color," Roshi said with a smile. James sighed and chuckled as he looked at Roshi.

"Thank you. This should help me on my journey," James told Roshi as he bowed to the old turtle hermit. Roshi waved him off and smiled.

"Don't even mention it," Roshi said as he looked at James. Jane looked on in awe as she saw James use his first Kamehameha. She looked at James and Roshi as she walked over to them.

"Hey… I have to keep up my end of the deal. But, I want to learn the Kamehameha as well," Jane told Roshi.

"Which do you wanna do first?" Roshi asked her.

"Get it over with," Jane told Roshi as she went up to him. Roshi then grabs onto Jane's boobs and chuckled as he groped her. Jane blushed heavily as she looked away. Roshi groped Jane for a minute until he stopped and smiled as he backed off.

"Nice and firm… You should be proud," Roshi chuckled as he nods his head. He elbowed James playfully as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"You should totally hit that…"

"Roshi… Please," James told Roshi as he looked at him, "Calm down."

"Hey! We found the Dragon Ball!" Bulma called as she and Goku came over to James and Jane.

"Nice! One more, right?" James asked her as he looked at Bulma. Roshi went on to teach Jane the Kamehameha Wave and Goku ended up using the Kamehameha… On the van. James groaned as Bulma scolded Goku for destroying the van. Then, Seljina decided to learn the Kamehameha Wave as well. After that, Gyu gave them a Capsule that held a hovercar inside the Capsule. James then told Gyu that he needed a minute and decided to check up on Chi-Chi. Goku was talking with Chi-Chi about some things… So, James stood out of earshot to listen in. He was actually impressed with Goku for taking an interest in Chi-Chi. When they were finished with their discussion, they met up with the others and James brought out his hoverboard. Then, his thoughts went to his deceased puppy and he began to look downcast again. Pochawhompa went over to James and saw his look.

"Hey… It's okay. Yoko loved you so much, we all knew that," Pochawhompa said sweetly as she hugged his arm, "Come on. We gotta go."

"I know…" James said as he hops onto the hoverboard.

"I will miss you, Chi-Chi. I hope we meet again," Goku said as he held her hands.

"If we meet again, will you take me as your bride?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at Goku.

"Sure. I would be happy to," Goku smiled as he nods his head. She giggled as she blushed and looks away. Goku hops on Nimbus and waved to Chi-Chi as he rode off. James rode up to Chi-Chi and smiled.

"Ah, you are so innocent… But, let me tell you something. Goku is an idiot… I am sorry, but he is. He thinks bride means food," James said with a chuckle. Chi-Chi looked at James in shock.

"I will tell him what bride means for you. Don't worry."

"Oh, thank you! I almost had a heart attack!" Chi-Chi said as she held her hand over her heart.

"Another thing… Get stronger. Goku likes strong opponents… And, food. Get really good at cooking, too," James told her as he looked at her. She nods her head and blushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Chi-Chi told James as she looked at him.

"Just call me James," James told her as he rode off. The group drove off after them and James caught up with Goku.

"Yo, bro! Can we talk?" James called to Goku. Goku looked back at James as James rode up to Goku.

"You should know that… Bride isn't some kind of food."

"I know… Jane had explained it to me yesterday when you and Seljina weren't with us," Goku told James. James and Pochawhompa looked at each other in shock.

"Wait… You knew that?!" James yelled as he looked at Goku, "So, you know what you are getting into?"

"Mmhmm…" Goku said as he looked at James. James shook his head and sighed.

"Well… It's your choice. Can't stop you," James told Goku, "So… Full speed ahead!" James charged ahead and Goku raced after James while the group drove off after them.

(All right! That is it for this chapter! I decided to put a little reference to a certain universe. I am sure some fans can spot it… Also, I decided to make Yamcha a student to Akuma. Give him a little more… Character development, know what I am saying? Wanna make everyone useful in this universe, even Yamcha. Although… Not many people would be happy that I killed off Yoko. I am not even happy about that decision. But, it is all to give James something to work for… To protect what he has left. He will be wallowing in this loss for a few more chapters… But he will ultimately accept it before the 1st arc ends. Anyway, let me know what you all think of the chapter! As always… SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-End Chapter 7-


	8. 24 Carrot Magic!

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures

Chapter 8: 24 Carrot Magic! Or… Dress Up Time!

(For this chapter, I have no idea what the village name is for when the Rabbit Gang took it over. I will have to improvise. Also, this section will be rather short. I want to get into the end of this arc as soon as I can. A/N.)

-The Next Day; Rabbit Village- The group have arrived at a village and Bulma hops out of the driver's seat and Oolong looked at her as she stretched her body out. James and Pochawhompa hops off of Black Comet and Pochawhompa looked down at her clothes… Which were dirty.

"Aww… I only brought the one dress," she said as she looked at her dress.

"Well, there is a clothing store in town. Let's go over to the store," James told her as she looked at him.

"I will join you," Jane called as she also hops out of the car.

"I will bring Goku somewhere to eat," Seljina told James as Goku rubbed his growling stomach.

"Thanks," James told her.

"Don't leave me behind," Bulma told James as he walked away with Pochawhompa.

"I guess I have to refuel the car," Oolong said as he drove the car over to the gas station. James, Pochawhompa, and Bulma walked through the busy village as some people watched them while they walked by them.

"You get the feeling that you're being watched?" Pochawhompa asked James as she hugged his arm. James looked at the villagers as they stared at them.

" _Okay… In the manga, they stare at Bulma and avoid her because she was wearing the bunny suit. Why are they staring at us?_ " James thought as he looked around. Then, he noticed something swishing behind him. He looked back and saw a brown tail swishing behind him.

"What the hax?! Where did the tail come from?!" James yelled as he looked at the tail.

"It kinda looks like Goku's tail," Bulma said as she looked at it.

" _Well, that makes sense,_ " James thought as he looked at the tail, " _But, that means… I am half Sayain. Great. This is gonna get more complicated in the future…_ "

"James! Look at this!" Pochawhompa called as she points to a window. There was a mannequin wearing a long orange sundress with a bandanna wrapped around its head. It also wore a blue jean jacket over its sundress.

"You want that outfit? Are you sure?" James asked Pochawhompa as he walked up to her.

- **Play Sweet Design By Sia** -

James sighed as he looked at Bulma for help. Bulma squealed as she rushed up to Pochawhompa and stood next to her. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the 2 girls as they went into the store.

"This is gonna take a while…" James muttered as he followed the girls inside, "I haven't seen Pochawhompa this happy before… May as well enjoy it." He went into the store and saw Pochawhompa eyeing the outfit she was looking at from outside.

"Hello, miss! You like this outfit?" a woman asked as she walked up to Pochawhompa. She nods and points to the mannequin.

"How much for the dress and jacket?" she asked curiously as she looked back at the mannequin.

"That sundress? It was previously owned by a queen that used to live in poverty. It is about… 70000 Zenie," the woman said as she looked at Pochawhompa. The sound of glass shattering could be heard as Pochawhompa had her mouth hanging open. James sucked in a deep breath and walked up to the woman with a diamond in hand.

"Will this suffice? I collect a lot of jewels," James told the woman. She took the jewel and studied it for a minute.

"Sorry. I used to be a jeweler," she told James, "Have to make sure it is authentic. Where did you get this?"

"I went spelunking a while back… Found a huge treasure chest in a dark cavern and brought it back home. I took a few jewels out of the chest before I left home," James explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you are filthy rich. This is authentic, all right… Cost more than 50 million Zenie," she told him. James and Pochawhompa's jaws dropped to the floor in a cartoony fashion as they heard the amount of the single baseball sized diamond.

"Well, it is a rough estimate. Are you sure you wanna give this to me?"

"Girl, I have more of those where that came from. Go ahead…" James told the woman. She then puts the diamond in her cleavage and took the dress and jacket off of the mannequin.

"Follow me, honey… Your boyfriend is a kind soul to buy you new clothes," the woman smiled at Pochawhompa. She looked up at James and he smiled at her. She kissed him on the cheek and rushed after the woman to try on the clothes.

"You had jewels the whole time, James? And, you ain't gonna share?" Bulma joked as she walked up to his side.

"Girl, you know you already rich," James laughed and shook his head, "I just wanted to buy Pochawhompa some clothes."

"Are you sure about this? I mean… What if she…" Bulma said as she looked at James.

"Nah. I can tell… She ain't a gold digger," James chuckled and shook his head again, "Remember a few days ago when she saved my life? Well, you know…"

"I do have an idea, though…" Bulma giggled as she looked at James, "For a perv like you, this should be the perfect idea."

"What you talking about, Briefs?" James asked her as he looked at her.

"Lingerie shopping… We are in a clothing store," Bulma winked at him. James slightly blushed as his nose bled a little bit.

" _Bulma, you are a fucking genius. I didn't even consider that,_ " James thought deviously as he nods his head with a devilish smirk on his face.

"James! How do I look?" Pochawhompa called as she came out of the dressing room. The outfit fitted her petite body perfectly and gave her figure some good curvage.

"Da- Mmm! What the hell?!" James said as he looked at her, "That looks so good on you!" She blushed and smiled at James.

"If I wanna play the girlfriend part, I got to look the part. Right?" she said with a cute smile. She walked over to James and pulled him towards the dressing rooms.

"I want to show you a few things, okay?"

"Okay!" James said as he gave Bulma a thumbs up.

"Being a wing woman can be hard work… But it is rewarding," Bulma chuckled as she tried on a pearl necklace.

-Dressing Rooms- James sat down on one of the chairs as he waited for Pochawhompa to change into another outfit. She poked her head out of one of the stall curtains and giggled as she looked at James.

"What do you think of this one?" she said as she opened the curtains to reveal a pink qipao that form fitted her body just like the sundress. She had a cut on the left leg that let it loose to show James her long leg. James nose bled again and covered his nose.

"God Damn! Any more of this… And, I might not be able to control myself…" James muttered as he shook his head. She went back into the stall to change clothes. A minute later, she came out wearing a blue blouse with blue shorts that hugged her hips and butt. James cleared his throat and looked away.

"Does this make me look fat? Bulma said you might like the view…" she said as she turned around to show her plump butt to James. James inwardly screamed to the high heavens as he slapped his forehead.

" _Why would Bulma say that?! Of course I like ass! But… Ah, screw this!_ " James thought as he argued with himself.

"You look hot, Pochi…" James told her, calling her by a nickname he made for her. She blushed at the nickname and smiled.

"Thank you. I thought you would hate it," she blushed as she looked at him. James stood up at that moment and walked over to her stall and pushed her gently inside. He went in after her and closed the curtain after him.

- **Lemon Scene Incoming!** -

- **Play Saturday Love By Alexander O'Neal** -

James kissed Pochawhompa on the lips passionately and she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess there is something about you…" James said as he looked at the raven haired girl. She giggled and kissed him again. She stopped and blushed as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"This… Will be my first time," she told him as she took off the blouse and tossed it aside, "Be gentle, okay?"

"Oh, I will try," James smiled as he stood back and undid his pants and lets them fall to his ankles as well as his boxers. His erect member was twitching and Pochawhompa blushed as she looked at it.

"That is… Bigger up close," she told James as she looked at it. He shrugged his shoulders and held her hands as she got on her knees. She touched the member and James shuddered at the touch.

"It's… Hard." She grabbed it with both hands and stroked it slowly. James lets out a small groan as she stroked the member.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes. Keep going," James told her as he nods his head. She picked up speed as she stroked harder.

"Easy! Easy!"

"Sorry…" she said and slowed down a little. Then, she stopped completely and sniffed it.

" _It has a weird smell… But, I like it,_ " she thought as she kissed the tip. James moaned and she began to slowly suck on his member. After a minute of slow sucking, she picked up speed. James had drool coming from his mouth as she continued to suck. James panted with pleasure as Pochawhompa continued to suck him off. After a few minutes, he was reaching his climax.

"Pochi… I am close…" he moaned as he reared his head back. She stopped sucking and continued to stroke his member. Then, a stream of white substance shot out of his member and splattered all over Pochawhompa. She gasped at the sudden action and fell back as the stream gave out 2 more times and splattered on her breasts and face. She wiped her face and looked at the substance on her hands. She licked it and swallowed it in one go.

"That's a weird taste..." She said as she looked at her hands, "But, strangely addicting…" James's member became erect again and he pounced on her at that moment. She yelped slightly as James pulled off her shorts and panties in one fell swoop.

"H-hey! I told you to be gentle!" she blushed cutely as she looked at him.

"S-sorry… When you did that, my perversion went through the roof," James told her as he rubbed his member against her womanhood. She blushed at the sensation and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Is it gonna hurt?" she asked James as she peeked from behind her hands.

"At first…" James told her as he slowly poked his member into her womanhood. She yelped in pain and hugged James as she buried her head and face into his chest. He fully penetrated her womanhood and she gasped as she clawed into his back.

"Ow! Shit! That is my back meat you are clawing!" James hissed as he looked at her, "Just relax… I wouldn't hurt you. This is just gonna be for the first time, I promise." She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at James and nods her head as James thrusts slowly inside and pulled out. He continued the rhythm for a few minutes until Pochawhompa felt an immeasurable amount of pleasure coming from below. She lets out moans of ecstasy as she was being romped from below by James.

"Oh! This… Is amazing!" she moaned as she looked at James, "Is this what boyfriends and girlfriends do together?"

"Yeah… Sometimes," James told her. She smiled and kissed him as James stood up and continued the sexual intercourse with Aru Village Chief's daughter. Pochawhompa bit her lip to try and hold in the pleasure filled moans that wanted to escape from her mouth as James was going right in her deepest spots inside her. She and he were reaching their climaxes soon.

"Jamie… Oh, God… I am close…" she panted as she looked at him deep in the eyes, "Kiss me again…" He complied and they passionately kissed again. He pulled out and shot the white substance onto her body again, splattering his seed all over her breasts and stomach. A clear liquid dripped out of Pochawhompa's womanhood as she reared her head back and moaned loudly. She panted after the moan and laid her head on James's left shoulder.

"Aw, man… We left a mess," James muttered as his eyes began glowing white. The sticky white substance vanished off of Pochawhompa's body and James sat her down on the bench underneath her. She panted as James sat next to her, putting on his boxers.

"This makes us official?" Pochawhompa asked James cutely as she leaned her head on James's shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess so," James told her as he held her hand, "Just so you know, I kinda have a harem, too."

"…As long as you keep me first, I don't mind," Pochawhompa said as she held his hand. James sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"If we are gonna be together… We need to lay down some ground rules. We need to be honest with each other at all times… And, we don't need to unnecessarily risk our lives if it doesn't amount to anything in the long run. Also, easy on the sex. I might be sore if you are this freaky," James said as he said the last thing in a joking manner. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Lastly… I get to be on top next time," she said seductively as she looked at him.

"Man… You go through a phase during sex," James said as he looked at her.

"I am kinda wanting more… But, not here. We have to pay for the clothing…" Pochawhompa said as she sat on his lap, "I love you."

"I love you, too," James told her as they kissed again.

- **Lemon Scene Over!** -

- **Play Dragon Ball Main Theme English Version** -

-With Seljina And Goku- Goku was holding a large cooked chicken leg in his hands and ate off of it handily as Seljina watched him.

"Jeez, don't you breathe?" Seljina joked as she looked at Goku devour the chicken leg.

"Yeah… Big Bro always say breathe before you swallow," Goku said innocently. Seljina smirked and shook her head.

"James, you and your dirty jokes…" Seljina muttered as she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, let's meet up with the others."

"Kay!" Goku called as he nods his head. He followed behind Seljina until she stopped in her tracks. Goku stopped as well and he looked beyond Seljina. There were a couple of thugs attacking some villagers. Seljina and Goku walked towards the thugs and noticed they were wearing bunny ears on their heads and black coats and were armed with tommy guns.

" _What is this, 50's gangster movies? How cliché… But, what is up with the bunny ears?_ " Seljina thought as she folds her arms. James, Bulma, and Pochawhompa walked out of the clothing store as James puts away several bags of clothing in 2 blue capsules and puts the capsules away in a red Capsule case.

"What is going on there?" Pochawhompa asked as she looked at Seljina and Goku.

"How should I know? They just started attacking people!" Seljina said as she glanced at her. She noticed something off about Pochawhompa… Then, she saw that she was holding James's hand tightly and lovingly.

"You got to be kidding me… These jokers?" James muttered as he shook his head.

"Give us all your money," one of the Rabbit Gang said as he points his tommy gun at James. James blinked nonchalantly at the gun and grabbed it by the round clip at the bottom. He yanks the gun away from the gang member and threw it away.

"Really? A tommy gun? This isn't Scarface. Wanna see a magic trick?" James told the thug.

"Wha…" the thug stammered as he stepped back away from James. James held up his hand as if he was holding something and a red gun materialized in his hand. It was surrounded in Ki as he points it at the thug. He shot the thug in the head, instantly killing him as soon as the bullet entered the thug's head. The thug fell back onto the ground as blood and brain matter splattered onto the ground. James smirked as he dematerialized the gun and pulled out his scythe and held it behind him and stood in a stance that supported his weight on the scythe.

(Look up a photo of Ruby Rose and Crescent Rose and you will see what I am talking about. A/N.)

"Now… Who is next?" James asked sinisterly, "You bother these nice villagers for what?"

"Damn… Didn't know you had a dark side," Jane said as she pulled out her kunai.

"Goku, they are bad guys! Beat them up!" Bulma called as she looked over at him.

"Hai!" Goku called as he pulled out his Power Pole and held it above him, " **Power Pole, Windmill Slam!** " Goku spun the Power Pole above him as it began to extend. It smacked 3 of the thugs across the face and knocked them down and Jane flung her kunai at the thugs, nailing them to the ground. There were 5 of the thugs in total… And, one was dead. The unharmed thug remained and pulled out a radio.

"Boss! We need your help…" the thug called into the radio as James held his scythe's blade up to the man's neck.

"One thing I don't tolerate are guys that bully innocent people," James said as he looked at the thug.

"Please! I beg you, don't kill me!" the man panicked as he backed off.

"And, why shouldn't I? You were about to shoot a bunch of kids over there…" James said as he points to a group of children ranging from about 5 to 7 years old.

"…" he didn't reply as he got on his knees and bowed to James. Then, a car pulled up to the village and the thugs sighed with relief as James pulled back his scythe. Then, a huge bipedal rabbit came out of the car and looked around at the scene. He then spots the dead thug on the ground.

"What happened here?" he asked as he had his arms folded behind his back.

"Boss, these guys are beating us up! That one killed Joel!" one of the pinned down thugs said fearfully as he struggled to point at James. James leaned on his scythe's pole and looked at the rabbit as it walked over to James. Pochawhompa stood in front of the rabbit and glared at him.

"You lay a hand on him, it won't be anything nice," she threatened the rabbit. James looked on in surprise as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" a voice called from the car as a man with short yellow hair stepped out and looked at the scene. The man wore a variant of the **Pilot Suit** from Dragon Ball Xenoverse with the colors being black and white. James looked at the male and raised an eyebrow.

"…Stephen?" James said as he looked at the male.

"James?! The fuck?!" Stephen gasped as he walked up to James, "Boy, where the hell have you been?! Seth and Gia are worried sick about you!" James and Stephen grabbed each other by their forearms and smiled at each other.

"You 2 know each other?!" Bulma asked seriously.

"An old friend of mine from my middle and high school days," James told Bulma, "Stephen Baroque. Why are you with a rabbit?"

"Long story short, I agreed to protect him until I find you and everyone else. I gotta say, didn't think you would get GT'd as well!" Stephen laughed as he nods his head, "You looking like that brings back so many memories…" The group looked on in shock as James and Stephen caught up with each other and told each other how they have been.

"You've been a hitman?! You living, Bruh!" James laughed as he nods his head. Stephen laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… I know," Stephen told James.

"Excuse me! You know him?!" The boss rabbit asked Stephen.

"Yeah… This is the guy I was talking about earlier," Stephen told him, "Which means…" Stephen punted the boss rabbit halfway across the village.

"Our deal is done. Now, then… You got room in your group for one more?" James smirked and shook Stephen's hand again.

"You know it," James told him and noticed that Stephen had a symbol of a serpent dragon on the front of his shirt, "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, this? Well… You will never guess who I met!" Stephen laughed as he looked at James, "Ryu. As well as Gouken and Ken." James literally fell over and got back up after a minute.

"That cinches it! I fought Akuma like a few days ago!" James told Stephen as he grabbed his shoulders, "Is Gouken dead?"

"Well… Since we both know he isn't… And, Ryu and Ken doesn't… Technically, yes," Stephen told James. James sighed and nods his head.

"That means the events of the 1st Street Fighter happened…" James muttered as he looked down and folds his arms.

"Hey, James… Who is the hottie?" Stephen asked as he points to Jane.

"Her? That's Jane," James muttered to Stephen.

"Dude, let me slide into her DM's," Stephen smirked as he elbowed James slightly.

"I don't know…" James told Stephen as he looked at him, "She isn't that much into romance…"

"Not into guys?" Stephen asked.

"Dude, no… She just… Haven't had the time for it," James whispered as he pulled him aside, "Although, I ain't gonna stop you. Just promise that you get depressed when she denies you."

"Promise," Stephen said as he nods his head.

"Are you 2 done?" Seljina said as she appeared behind them. The boys jumped back and looked at her in shock.

"Jesus, could you not?!" James told her. Seljina giggled and folds her arms.

"Who is she?" Stephen asked James.

"Does he know about who you are?" Seljina asked James seriously.

"Yeah… He is from my world, after all," James told Seljina, "Stephen, this is Seljina Phoenix."

"Wait! Queen Seljina of the Zenobians?!" Stephen gasped as he knelt in front of Seljina, "Forgive my ignorance, my lady…"

"I am not queen yet… But, thank you," Seljina smiled as she folds her arms, "That symbol… Gouken had trained you before, right?" James and Stephen gaped in shock as Seljina pulls out a newspaper from seemingly nowhere and shows them an article about the 20th World Martial Arts Tournament. Both of them read it and flinched inwardly as they saw the names of Stephen, Ryu, and Sagat inside the article.

- **Play Something's Wrong From Legacy Of Goku 2** -

"You were in that tournament?!" James asked him in shock. Stephen rubbed the back of his head.

"Made it to the finals, too… But, lost to Ryu. After that, I met up with the boss rabbit and joined him in order to find you," Stephen said.

"Did you kill anyone? For the rabbit, I mean?" James asked Stephen.

"No. I just did paperwork for him," Stephen sighed as he shook his head. James rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I don't know what it is with you and paperwork…" James chuckled as he folds his arms, "All right… So, the world of Street Fighter is merging with the world of Dragon Ball. That might get messy… On top of that, Madara is here."

"Wha… Madara Uchiha?!" Stephen hissed as he looked at James, "Okay… Time to take up training again. I am not dying to Madara. I don't mind dying to Frieza…"

"Shh! Don't mention that here…" James told Stephen as he covered his mouth, "Look… Let's try and stick with Dragon Ball canon as much as we can. Okay? If any of the Street Fighter characters meet up with us, then all bets are off."

"True. All right," Stephen said as James removed his hand from his mouth, "Now… Where are you in the plot? I can see Goku and Bulma are with you. Wasn't Oolong here, too?" Then, the boss rabbit snuck up behind Stephen and touched him on the shoulder. He was suddenly turned into a carrot.

"STEPHEN!" James yelled in shock as the boss rabbit held the carrot away from him.

"Take one more step and I eat him now," the boss rabbit said. Then, a kunai pierced him in the hand. He screeched in pain as he dropped the carrot. Goku raced past James and caught the carrot before it hits the ground.

"Change him back! NOW," James threatened as he materialized the red Ki gun into his left hand and points it right at the left temple of the boss rabbit's head.

"All right…" he panicked as he looked at James.

"His allegiance with you is done… He comes with me," James told him as he glared deep into the rabbit's eyes. The boss rabbit shakily points his hand at the carrot and changed Stephen back to normal. Stephen stood up and dusted himself off.

"That… Was not very nice," Stephen said darkly as he clenched his fists. He walked up to the boss rabbit and stopped in front of him. He clenched his fists as he prepared to uppercut the rabbit.

" **Shin… SHORYUKEN!** " He delivered one half uppercut with his left fist to the boss rabbit's chin and delivered a hard and fast full uppercut with his right fist to the boss rabbit's face. The boss rabbit sailed into the air and was a small twinkle in the sky in seconds. Stephen smirked and nods his head as he looked back at the group.

"So… We can trust him?" Bulma asked James as she looked at him.

"Yeah… He is my best friend," James told her as he looked back at her, "Where is Oolong, by the way?"

"I swear, if he escaped…" Bulma said seriously. Then, the hover car that they drove in on stopped beside them. Oolong looked over from the driver's seat with a smirk on his face.

"What took so long, Oolong?" James smirked as he went over to the car.

"Got a little… Sidetracked," Oolong joked as he chuckled to himself.

"Did you grope some random girl?" James asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Not on her breasts…" Oolong chuckled as he looked at James.

"My pig," James smirked as he low fives him. The girls looked at James and sighed as they shook their heads.

"Just… Wow," Seljina said.

"Pervs stick together. What can I say?" James joked as he shrugged his shoulders, "Come on. The last Dragon Ball is waiting." The girls hops into the hover car as James brought out Black Comet.

"Nimbus!" Goku called as he looked to the sky. Nimbus flew out of the clouds and stops in front of Goku. Stephen looked over at the car he drove in on and smirked.

"Any of you ladies wanna ride in my car?" Stephen smirked as he points to the car.

"…What the hell. He's cute," Jane muttered as she followed him to the car and got in. James gave him a thumbs up and the group rode off… Not before notifying the villagers to call the police and tell them to round up the thugs.

-An Hour Later; Mushroom Forest- The group drove through the forest of mushrooms and began to look around for any towns. Then, Oolong looked back at Bulma.

"So, why are you gathering the Dragon Balls?" Oolong asked her.

"For a perfect boyfriend. You know…" she said with a smirk, "I mean… That was the plan. But, I might just put that on hold."

"On hold? Why? Is it for Yoko?" Pochawhompa asked curiously as she turned to Bulma.

"I saw how much Yoko meant to James… And, I would be a massive bitch to not see that bond," Bulma told them as she leaned back in her seat, "If I lost something or someone that close to me, I would go to the ends of the Earth to wish them back." James overheard the conversation from where he was in front of the hover car and sighed. Bulma was gonna give her wish to James… And, he intended to let Bulma keep the wish for herself just because. He clenched his fists and stopped his hoverboard. The others stopped as well and James turned to the group as Goku and Stephen stopped their rides as well.

"Bulma… I told you before, I don't want the wish. People and animals die… I can't change that because of a wish. I knew one day that I would lose my best friend. I don't want her to be angry with me for taking her away from her family. Yes, I miss her so much… But, I can learn to move on. Just like when I lost my grandparents when I was about 11," James told her sincerely, "In my eyes, bringing them back would do more harm than good. I do appreciate you looking out for me, I really do. But, I am fine. Okay?" Bulma listened to James's speech and sighs as she held her hands up in defense.

"All right… Whatever you say," Bulma told him as she nods her head, "Let's keep going. Dragon Ball is 150 kilometers west from this location."

"Matter of fact… Hand me one of them. Just in case," James said as he knew what was coming next. Bulma pulled out the 1 Star Dragon Ball and tossed it to him. He puts it away in his cloak and nods his head.

"All right… Let's get moving," James said as he got back on his hoverboard and rode off ahead of everyone. The group followed him west as a shadow appeared from behind a large mushroom. It was a woman with long black hair and wore a black trenchcoat. She was looking through a pair of binoculars as she watched the group ride off into the distance. She then took out a radio and turned it on.

"Lord Pilaf… They are here," she said into the radio.

"Excellent! Be sure not to let them get away," a voice said out of the radio.

"Are they coming my way?" another voice said from the radio. It was female from the sound of it.

"Yes, Yuri… Looks like it. Be sure to give them a warm welcome," she said seriously as she nods her head. A laugh was heard from the radio as the woman puts the radio away.

"I will, Mai… Don't you worry your sexy little ass about it," the voice said. Mai sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, here we go…" Mai said as she shook her head. As the group rode through the mushroom forest, Stephen chuckled and called to James.

"You don't think we could run into Sonic or Knuckles, do you?" Stephen laughed as he looked out the window. James guffawed and held his sides as he steadied himself onto the board.

"If I see the Tornado flying overhead, I will give you a call!" James joked and both boys laughed. The others were clueless to what the 2 otherworlders were talking about.

"Jamie, what are you going on about?" Pochawhompa asked James as she looked at him.

"Just a reference to a video game Stephen and I played back home," James told her.

"What's a video game?" she asked as she looked at James.

"I have so much to tell you, Pochi," James told her. She blushed slightly and nods her head.

"…" Goku was silent as he was uncharacteristically lost in thought.

"Something on your mind, bro?" James asked Goku as he rode up to him.

"Thinking about Chi-Chi… What do you think she is up to right now?" Goku asked bluntly. James was taken back by that statement.

"Probably spending time with her father or training," James said earnestly as he shrugged his shoulders. Goku nods his head and smiled.

"Okay. I am sure she is fine, Goku."

"I know… She seems like a strong fighter," Goku said as he looked ahead. Then, James looked to his left and saw a rocket racing towards them.

"Again?! Oolong, to your left!" James yelled as he points to the rocket.

"Oh, Shit!" Oolong yelled as he swerved out of the way of the rocket. The rocket exploded as soon as it hits the ground and flips the hover car forwards, ejecting everyone out of the car!

"No!" James yelled as he drifted around a mushroom and sped towards the wreckage with Goku in tow. Stephen stopped his car and he and Jane got out.

"Guys!" Jane screamed as she raced over to the wreckage as well and Stephen was close behind. Everyone was hurt… But relatively okay. James got off his hoverboard and raced to Pochawhompa's side. She rubbed her head as blood trickled down the left side of it. He sat her up and pulled out a rag to cover the head wound.

"Just take it easy… You will get dizzy if you get up too fast," James said calmly to her. She held his hand and looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I should be asking you that…" James said as he held her close to him. She smiled sweetly and leaned her head against his chest.

"You all okay?" Goku asked the others.

"Yeah… What the hell happened?" Bulma asked as she got to her feet.

"Someone was following us… Question is, how long?" Seljina asked as she stood up and cracked her neck as her bruises healed instantly.

"A long time, actually… Ever since you left Eastern District 439," a voice called as the same figure from earlier in their quest appeared in front of them. The figure raised its head and revealed its face to the group. It was the red haired girl from the night before… Spying on them from the desert.

"Wait! I remember you! The shadow from Day 1!" James said as he glared at the girl, "You were following us! What do you want?!"

"The Dragon Balls you have… Hand them over," she said as she looked at them. Jane frowned as she stood in front of the group.

"Big Sis…" Jane said as she pulled out her kunai knives.

"That's your sister?!" James yelled in shock.

"Yuri… You know the League Of Assassins don't want anything to do with us. Why pursue him?" she said as she looked at him.

"Wait, what?" James said.

"Although you are correct, Jane… You couldn't be more wrong. I answer to Lord Pilaf now," she said.

"Wait, hold on… The ninjas that attacked before are…" James told Jane.

"That was the League, yes," Jane said as she glanced back at James, "But, lucky for you… I changed sides. I was ordered to bring you in… Unharmed. And, you know how well that went. Granted, I was overzealous for being out on patrol again… So, I kinda lost it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" James muttered as he nods his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! What are you 2 talking about?!" Seljina asked seriously.

"Before we met, I was ambushed by Jane and the League Of Assassins. Jane quickly joined me when I beat her… And, I killed a bunch of them in one attack. In that case, the Madara incident feels kinda connected here…" James said.

"Madara? The leader of the Uchiha clan?" Yuri asked as she looked at James, "Oh, you don't know the full story. You remember Mother telling us about when you were born? Well, turns out the man who raped Mother is the new leader of the League Of Assassins. Also, the League and the Uchiha are teaming up… You got your hands full at the moment."

"Okay, this is too convoluted for my taste. Start over, bitch! The League wants me for some reason. Why?!" James yelled angrily as he looked at Yuri.

"You're from another world, remember? Have you ever wondered why?" she asked with a giggle. James stared at Yuri and blinked at her.

"The League wished for an able bodied person to breed an heir to the throne if our father ever died. Sounds confusing, right?"

"Very. Why not take some traveling hobo off the street and start there?! That makes more sense! Why even waste a wish?!" James ranted as he looked at Yuri.

"I was the one who told Daddy Dearest to make the wish… Because I wanted you for myself," Yuri giggled maliciously as she licked her lips.

"Over my dead body, Yuri…" Jane said seriously as she looked at her.

"Jane, this is confusing as hell. Please elaborate," James told her.

"James, I am being serious… I have no idea. I was only told to bring you in," Jane told James as she glanced at him, "I don't even know the full story. Hell, I didn't even know my father! To hear all this from my sister… I am all types of confused."

"I _swear to God… If Ra's Al Gaul ends up being the father, I am quitting on life,_ " James thought as he shook his head, " _DC should not even be in this universe. That would make things EVEN MORE COMPLEX!_ "

"So… What is this guy's name?" James asked Yuri.

"Danzo," she said as she looked at James.

"Of course it's Danzo," James muttered as he slapped his forehead, "Cause, why the hell not."

"Enough talk… Let's have a contest. Who gets to have sex with him the longest?" Yuri giggled as she licked her lips. Jane and James was taken back understandably by the boldness of the redhead.

"Damn, dude… You get all the puh," Stephen chuckled as he looked over at James.

"This is not the time, my G," James told him as he looked at him, "Shut up." Then, a large orange robot appeared and grabs a briefcase that had the other 4 Dragon Balls inside and flew off.

"Ah, shit! She distracted us from protecting the Dragon Balls!" James got up while holding Pochawhompa in his arms. He hops onto his hoverboard and rode off after the robot.

"You will not have your way. You don't have to follow the League anymore, Yuri," Jane said to her older sister. Yuri chuckled as she swayed her body side to side, her hips gyrating side to side slowly.

"Oh, you should say… You never touched a man before. I am sure he will not deflower you because he thinks you are ugly. He chose a village girl over you," Yuri taunted, "He can have all… This… Woman right here."

"Lady… You are insane," Stephen called as he went up beside Jane and took a fighting stance, "Need a hand?"

"Yeah. My sister is better than me at fighting… An extra body might turn the tide," Jane said to Stephen.

"Oh, trust me… I know a thing or 2 about fighting…" Stephen said as he cracked his neck, "After this, though… We have to discuss your origins in full detail. BECAUSE… That exchange right there was all over the place."

"Understood," Jane said as she looked at Stephen.

"Come on, sis… Let me show you how a lady pleases her lover…" Yuri giggled as she walked towards them.

-To Be Continued…-

(And, that is the end of the chapter! Since I was gonna do it anyway, I added Stephen into the story. He is an OC that I was gonna have if I ever do a Street Fighter story. Maybe, maybe not… Also, the little exchange in the end will be explained when this arc ends. I intend to have a full backstory on Jane and Yuri and the League Of Assassins in a separate chapter. Also, I revealed on how I got into the world of Dragon Ball. Finally, am I right? Let me know what you think! I hope I did a good job on it… As always, SONIK OUT! A/N.)

(Also, thanks to yoshi300 for the continued support and help for giving me ideas on the story! This is for you, my co-conspirator!)

-End Chapter 8-


	9. Warper Blues

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures

Chapter 9: Warper Blues… Or, The Last Ball!

James and Pochawhompa caught up to the robot and stopped to see it was standing still. James materialized a red Ki gun into his hand and shot several times into the machine. He stopped when the machine fizzled out and exploded. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there.

"He ditched the machine… Figured. But, he did leave a trail," James said as he looked down at the dirt and saw some tracks. James looked over at Pochawhompa as she tied her short hair into a bun and wrapped some gauze around her head.

"Are you gonna be okay with that head injury?"

"Yeah. Don't worry," she smiled as she went up to him and held his hand, "Do the tracks go far?"

"By the looks of it, yes. Come on," James said, "I did manage to snag this after we took off after the robot. Guess he was in a hurry." James held up the Dragon Ball Radar to Pochawhompa. She gasped and looked at it.

"James, you sneaky guy…" Pochawhompa giggled as she hugged him, "Let's hurry. Maybe he didn't go too far." She and James hops back onto Black Comet and quickly rode off, following the tracks… Unknowing to them that the others had gone on ahead. Jane had stayed behind to fight Yuri with Stephen.

-With Jane And Stephen- Jane skids across the ground and jumped back to her feet. Stephen staggered back and clenched his fists as he glared at the older sister of Jane.

"Well… This has been fun. But, I think it is time to end this," Yuri giggled as she moved her hand up her rather large bust and squeezed it, "Too bad… You will never know the touch of a man before you die."

"You shut your mouth, woman… She is way better than you at emotions… Hell, she is sexier than you," Stephen told Yuri as he got into a fighting stance. Jane slightly blushed as she looked at Stephen.

"So? You are a 3 out of 10, at the most," Yuri taunted as she looked at him. Jane glared at her as Stephen cracked his neck.

"Most ladies I know call me a 9, woman… Your standards are low," he said as he prepared to charge at her, " **Eat this! Lightning Force Kick!** " Electricity surged around his legs as he charged at Yuri. He unleashed a whirlwind of forward kicks and roundhouse kicks onto Yuri and knocked her into several trees. He stopped and looked at Jane as she stood up slowly and dusted herself off.

"You didn't have to…" Jane stated as she looked at him. Stephen smirked and nods his head.

"I know. But, I did," Stephen chuckled as he walked towards her, "Come on. We better catch up with the others." He and Jane quickly got into the car and drove west of their location.

-With James and Pochawhompa- The couple arrived at their location… Which happened to be a large castle that had a flag at the very top of the tower. The flag had Pilaf's face plastered on it and was waving slightly in the air, distorting the face in many different ways. James scoffed and puts Black Comet away.

"Is this the place?" Pochawhompa asked James as she looked at him.

"Yeah. Tracks end here… And, I see no entryway inside," James said as he hoisted Pochawhompa onto his back, "Hang tight, Pochi!" James leaped up and grabbed a window 50 feet in above the ground. He then began to scale the wall by hopping from window to window until he stopped at a window high above the ground. He climbed inside and lets Pochawhompa down so that she can collapse to her knees, panting for breath.

"Oh, my god… That was scary…" Pochawhompa panted as she looked up at him, "Please, warn me next time."

"I will, Pochi. Anyway, we better move… Who knows how long we got before Goku and the others show up," James said and the couple quickly rushed down the hallways. They came to a stop near a doorway and peeked through the keyhole. They saw the briefcase open and empty and the Dragon Balls sitting on a table. There were 5 of them in total on the table. Then, a figure came in front of the keyhole and James pulls Pochawhompa back and scaled the wall quickly to move out of sight as the door opened and Mai walked out of the room, stretching her body out as she yawned.

"That's one of the thugs that took the Dragon Balls… Hey, I got an idea. If they get the 4 Star Ball, I can come here and snatch the other balls from them," James whispered to Pochawhompa.

"James… I want to help you," she said as she looked into his eyes. James nods his head and kissed Pochawhompa on the lips. She kissed him back and James and Pochawhompa stopped after a few seconds.

"If you need to do anything, just remember that it is all to save the world from people like the League. Just be careful."

"I intend to," James told her as Mai walked away without noticing them. James climbed down the wall and landed in front of the open doorway. He and Pochawhompa snuck behind Mai the whole way until they hid around the corner and listened in on a conversation that Mai was having with Pilaf and another being from around the corner. Then, Bulma's voice could be heard.

"Screw you, you blue imp!" Bulma called as she stuck her tongue out at Pilaf. Pilaf had steam coming from his ears as he glared at Bulma.

"Shut up, you harpy! You sound so disgusting!" Pilaf said as he glared at her, "I might have to punish you…" Bulma shuddered as she looked at Pilaf.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Bulma asked fearfully as she looked away.

"This…" Pilaf said in a snarky tone as he blew her a kiss. Mai and a small orange bipedal wolf wearing a ninja outfit looked away in embarrassment. James rolled his eyes as he peeked around the corner. Pochawhompa raised an eyebrow as she also looked around the corner.

"That's it?" Bulma asked seriously, "You are kidding! I thought you were gonna fuck me wild with your hellhounds or have your lesbo redhead eat me out or have the trenchcoat chick 69 me! I mean, come on! Do something!"

"Damn, Bulma… You're making ME blush," James muttered softly as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Pochawhompa fell back and fainted in James's arms.

"What a massive perv…" Mai said as her cheeks became rosy red.

"I know…" the dog said as he looked away.

"What a diseased mind you have! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Pilaf yelled in shock as he held a hand over his heart in shock.

"You tell me, imp… We ain't gonna break," Bulma smirked as she looked at him, "Stick that up your ass!" James pulled Pochawhompa away and woke her up by shaking her gently. She opened her eyes as James helped her stand up.

"Sorry… That was too vulgar for my taste," she said as she looked at James, "We should go rescue the others."

"Not yet… If we do that, Pilaf will get his wish. We have to concentrate on stopping him from getting what he wants," James said as he looked at her, "Follow me." James and Pochawhompa quickly raced down the corridors and went back to the room with the Dragon Balls.

"How are we gonna sneak them out of here without getting noticed?" Pochawhompa asked James. James folds his arms and his eyes began glowing white. The balls hovered into the air and James pulled out the Dragon Ball he was keeping safe. There were now 6 Dragon Balls in James and Pochawhompa's possession and Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were just putting the others to sleep. Pochawhompa took a look down the hallways and nods her head back at James. The couple rushed out of the room and made it to a window James made the Dragon Balls hover outside and onto the ground below. He then turned to Pochawhompa and made her levitate off of the ground. He made her levitate to the ground outside the castle.

"Wait there! I am gonna finesse the hell out of the last one," James called down to her, "Just keep the balls safe, okay?"

"Okay!" she called and moved the Dragon Balls into the shadow of a nearby large mushroom. James went back inside and ran to the cell where Goku and the others were being held. He kicked the door open and rushed over to Goku while covering his mouth to be careful not to breathe any gas in. He then grabs the pouch that had the Dragon Ball inside of it and quickly rushed out of the cell and quickly closed the door. He then checked inside… And, sure enough… The 4 Star Dragon Ball was still inside the pouch. He ties it to his left belt loop and began to take off when he spotted Yuri walking towards him, not paying any attention to him as she was walking. He quickly scaled the wall and stayed out of sight as Yuri passed by below him. When she passed by him, he climbed down and quickly snuck off. He made it to the window that he lowered Pochawhompa from and leaps out the window. He lands on the ground hard and did a roll to stop his momentum. He stood up and dusted himself off. He unhooked the pouch from his pants and pulled the Dragon Ball from the pouch.

"Jamie!" Pochawhompa called as she came out of the shadows.

"Man, that was close," James said as he walked over to her, "Are the other balls safe?"

"Mmhmm!" she smiled as she nods her head. She points to the other 6 Dragon Balls nearby. James and Pochawhompa went over to the Dragon Balls and James placed the last Dragon Ball in the pile.

"At the moment… I do have a wish to make," James said ad he looked at Pochawhompa. She held his hand as the Dragon Balls began to glow.

"Let's speed this up. Who knows how long we have until they realize they have been duped…" Then, the rage filled scream of Pilaf can be heard from the castle and sirens came from the castle as well.

"I say not long…" Pochawhompa said as she looked back at the castle.

" **Eternal Dragon, I call you forth! SHENRON!** " James called as he raised his left hand to the air. Then, the sky turned dark and a yellow light shot out of the Dragon Balls. The light changed into a large green serpent like dragon that literally TOWERED over everything. James and Pochawhompa looked at the dragon in awe.

" **I have been summoned by you. For your efforts for collecting the Dragon Balls, I will grant you any 1 wish you may have. If it is within my power, I will grant it,** " Shenron said to the couple.

"Shenron, I have a request. There are being more stronger than I could ever imagine. I could use all the help I can get… Can I ask that you turn me and my girlfriend into a full blooded Sayain?" James told Shenron as he looked up at the dragon.

" **Hmm… Sayain… I have heard of this race before. However… This wish is within my power… But, I must warn you. I cannot change you back once I do this. Do you still wish to go along with this wish?** " Shenron asked James.

"James… What is a Sayain?" Pochawhompa asked in a confused tone.

"I will explain later… Promise," James told her.

" **Wait. There is one more thing… In order to do this… I must divulge this information to you. In order for me to make this wish, I must reincarnate the both of you into Sayains. Is that all right with you?** " Shenron asked them.

"Do I have a choice?" James asked Shenron as he looked at the dragon. Then, they heard tires screeching behind them as a car sped towards them. The car stopped behind them and Jane and Stephen hops out of the car.

"Bruh, thank goodness! I thought we were too late!" Stephen said as he looked at James, "Hurry and make the wish! Yuri is here!"

"Yeah, I saw her… She didn't see me," James told Stephen.

"You don't understand… She is completely insane!" Stephen told James, "She can kill you!"

" **Then, I must confirm this… Hurry and make your choice,** " Shenron said to James. James looked at Stephen and blinked several times.

"Stephen, when we are done here… We have a lot of explaining to do. Pochawhompa… When I make this wish, life will never be the same for the both of us. You can back out if you want to," James told her as he looked at her.

"No. I am staying here with you… No matter what. That is what a girlfriend should do for her boyfriend," Pochawhompa said as she held his hand, "Come on."

"Shenron… Please make the wish," James said as he looked up at the dragon.

" **Very well. Your wish… Has been granted** ," Shenron said as his eyes began to glow, " **The process will be excruciating… But, that is what must happen when you change into a Sayain. Good luck. And, thank you. No one has ever said please when they make a wish. About damn time… Farewell.** " Shenron disappeared into a yellow light and the Dragon Balls floated into the sky. They shot off into 7 different directions of the Earth, ready to be reset for a whole year. James and Pochawhompa fell over all of a sudden, looking visibly in sheer pain. James clawed the ground as a black aura surrounds him. Pochawhompa held her head in agony as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oww! It hurts! What is going on?!" she screamed as she looked over at James.

" **Aaaaaagh!** This is what we have to go through?! God Damn!" James yelled as he clawed the ground. The pain kept going for a minute until it subsided and James and Pochawhompa laid on the ground for a few seconds. Pochawhompa then gasped as a tail grew out behind her.

"Eek! I have a tail! This is so weird!" she pouted as she looked at her tail.

"Well… That was… Something. So, what were you talking about?" James asked Stephen as he rubbed his sore head.

"Well…" Stephen said as he looked at James, "I must tell you a secret. Only you. Follow me…" Stephen pulled James away into the forest and stopped as he looked behind James. They were well into the forest of mushrooms and Jane and Pochawhompa went on to try and help the others.

"What are you hiding, Stephen?" James asked him.

"I met someone on the way here… He told me this weird thing that made me nearly have a mental breakdown. It was weird… But, after that… I got these powers. Look…" Stephen held up his hand and the space around him and James started to distort.

"Whoa…" James said in shock.

"He called it Warper powers… It's pretty cool," Stephen said, "He said that another person that I know can have these powers. I think he meant you… He told me to tell you the Warper's Secret."

"Warper's Secret?" James asked as he looked at Stephen. Stephen took a deep breath and looked at James.

"Once I tell you… You will fall into a state of mind break and fall in between the crack of sanity. But, you must remember to keep calm," Stephen explained to James, "Are you ready?"

"Do I really have a choice?" James asked Stephen, "Go for it."

" **Nothing is real. You are an extension of your imagination… A fictional character brought to life!** " Stephen said after a minute of silence. Then, the irises in James's eyes shrunk and James fell to his right side as he screamed in pain. James writhed in agony as a current of power surged through his body. After a minute of excruciating pain, James stopped moving and blinked several times as his glasses fell off his face. He panted as he held his head in pain.

"Jesus Christ… What the FUCK was that?" James asked as he looked at Stephen.

"How do you feel?" Stephen asked James as he knelt beside James.

"Like I went through a damn blender," James said as he stood up, "Dude, that was INSANE."

"I know… But, how do you REALLY feel?" Stephen asked James as he raised an eyebrow.

"…Like I can take on anyone," James said seriously as he looked at his hands, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I just told you the Warper's Secret. I unlocked your powers," Stephen said, "Now, we can handle shit like men."

"Like we couldn't before… Wait, hold on a sec. You said before that Yuri was a warper?" James asked Stephen.

"Yeah, I did… I am surprised that she didn't find you by now," Stephen said as he looked at James, "If she gets to the others, we might have a problem."

"Yeah… I know. We better move while we still have the chance," James said as he cracked his neck.

"I can tell you are more confident," Stephen smirked as he dropped the barrier.

"I feel more confident," James smirked as he nods his head, "Let's go." James and Stephen raced off towards the castle.

"So, who was this person you met? What was their name?"

"I think his name was… Merch?" Stephen said as he kept looking straight ahead, "He looked kinda kooky… But, he was kinda cool in telling me about the warpers and what they do." James looked down and sighed.

"Something on your mind?"

"I tried to stick to canon for the most part… But, I ended up changing it when I took the wish for myself. I screwed Bulma out of her wish when I said I didn't want it… She might hate me now," James said as he shook his head.

"Dude, you can not be serious… After what you told me? Nah, she would forgive you," Stephen laughed as he nods his head, "Plus, you have a girlfriend now. Never thought I see you with another one…"

"Thanks! Why not rip my head off while you at it?!" James pouted as he glared at Stephen. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, sorry… You know you my homie," Stephen smirked as he looked at James. Then, James stopped as he looked up at the castle. He saw Yuri standing on top of the castle with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Uhh… I think we gots a problem, Stephen," James told Stephen as he looked up at Yuri.

"Yeah, that's her," Stephen said as he looked at Yuri.

"Well, this might get hairy…" James muttered as he looked at Yuri. She hops off of the castle and lands a few feet away from them. She giggled as she stood upright and looked at them with a lustful stare in her eyes directed at James.

"Ah, jeez… This might get REALLY hairy."

"But, this might be a great way to test out your new powers," Stephen said as he took a fighting stance. James smirked as he took a fighting stance as well.

"Ohh… We are gonna have so much FUN. Come on, Hubby… Make me scream your name!" Yuri giggled as she fondled her own breasts.

"I feel like Deku in this situation when Toga was all over him…" James muttered as he clenched his fists, "All right… BEGONE, THOT!" James and Stephen charged at Yuri and double kicked her in the face. Yuri skidded back a few feet and giggled as she tilts her head to the side.

"Okay… Creepy factor, check," Stephen said unnervingly, "Plan B?"

"Right on the money!" James told him as he cracked his knuckles. Stephen charged electricity into his legs as he raced at Yuri. She charged at Stephen with equal intent. Both traded blows as James pulled out his katana and held it in place in front of him. A green aura surrounds him and changed colors to red and blue.

" **Sunraze Everblaze Slash!** " James yelled as he swung his sword at Yuri and unleashed a large blazing red fire slash towards her as Stephen kicks her upward.

" **Tatsumaki Senpakyuu!** " Stephen yelled as he leaps after her and delivered a hurricane of roundhouse kicks to her stomach.

"And… **Shining Riser!** " Stephen delivers another roundhouse kick while delivering the MEANEST of uppercuts to her chin. She crashed to the ground and Stephen lands on the ground. The blazing fire slash crashed into the crater in the ground, creating a large red explosion. Stephen rubbed his feet against the ground and looked over at James.

"I know… It's not over yet. It never is over," James said to Stephen as he held his sword over his right shoulder, "Let's try and finish this as fast as possible."

"Got it…" Stephen said as he looked at James. Then, Yuri walked out of the crater casually, her clothes torn and ripped and bruises covering her body. She wiped blood off of the corner of her mouth and licked it.

"Mmm… Nothing gets me more turned on than pain… And, you are making me all… Wet," she giggled as she looked at James.

"That is some Tekken level masochism," James said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I want to fuck you raw, baby! Let me have you to myself!" Yuri moaned as she looked at him.

"Damn, she REALLY wants the D," Stephen joked as he glanced at James.

"SHUT UP. You are not helping in the slightest," James told Stephen.

"Oi!" a voice called from above them. Yuri looked up and was tackled to the ground by Pochawhompa.

"Pochi?! What are you doing?!" James gasped in shock. Pochawhompa and Yuri were wrestling on the ground, pulling at each other's hair and scratching each other.

- **Play Girlfight By Brooke Valentine Ft. Lil John** -

"He is mines, bitch! Get your own man!" Pochawhompa yelled as she punched Yuri consecutively in the face. Yuri squeezed Pochawhompa's breasts, causing her to squeak in shock. This action caused Yuri to get on top of Pochawhompa and hold her down by her wrists.

"Mmm… I see. You're his lover, correct? Well, step off sister… That dick is mines…" Yuri smirked as she got close to Pochawhompa's face.

"Let me go! You can't have him!" Pochawhompa argued as she head-butts Yuri in the face. Yuri yelled in shock as she rubbed her face. Pochawhompa then surprisingly grabs Yuri by the waist by her legs and reversed locked her arms behind her.

"Where the hell did she learn THAT?!" James yelled in shock, "Fuck this, I am helping her!"

"Nah, man! This is a catfight! I got popcorn!" he said as he sat down and pulled some popcorn out of nowhere.

"What the fu… Dude!" James said as he looked at him.

"Man, they are fighting over YOU. I just am glad you made her full Sayain. That is the only thing saving her right now… She would've been dead in a second," Stephen said to James, "Relax. She got this."

"…" James said nothing to that as Pochawhompa and Yuri continued to battle for his affection.

" _Okay… I really didn't see this coming… I want Pochawhompa to win, anyway,_ " James thought as he looked at the fight. Pochawhompa was tossed to the ground and Yuri giggled as she sauntered over to Pochawhompa.

"How can he love an ugly little whore like you? You can't even fight right!" Yuri smirked as she grabs Pochawhompa by her hair, "You dress like a skank! Look at this!" She then rips off Pochawhompa's top and revealed her pink bra underneath. Pochawhompa blushed heavily and gasped as she tried to cover her assets.

"Pink? What are you, 12?"

"I am 16," she said with a heavy blush.

"Right… A child like face and a teenage girl like body? You are begging to be humiliated!" Yuri laughed as she rips off Pochawhompa's bottoms. She screamed in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself.

"Get away from her…" James said darkly as he walked towards her. Yuri looked over at James and giggled.

"Oh, hun… I will be done in a sec. Wait there, please," Yuri giggled as she squeezed Pochawhompa's breasts. She blushed as she began to pant. James gritted his teeth as gusts of wind surrounded him.

" **I SAID… GET AWAY FROM HER!** " James yelled angrily as the gusts of wind blew Yuri back and knocked her to the ground several yards away. Yuri stood up and looked at James in shock and fear.

"Darling? W-what's wrong?" Yuri asked in fear as James walked past Pochawhompa and towards Yuri in a state of rage. His irises disappeared as he continued to walk towards her.

" **You listen to me, Yuri… My woman is my business. You respect that or I slit your throat! GOT IT?!** " James snarled as he glared at her. Yuri gulped and nods her head as she stood up.

"Leave… NOW," he said as his irises returned and he glared at her. Yuri quickly runs off and the winds around James calmed down.

"Wow… The hell was that shit?" James asked as he looked at himself, "That felt… Weird."

"Jamie…" she blushed as she covered herself. James took off his cloak and puts it on her shoulders as he looked her over. She had a scratch underneath her left eye and had a trickle of blood dripping from her nose.

"Well… That was one hell of a catfight," James said as he looked at her, "You need proper fighting techniques." She looked down sadly and James hugged her.

"It's not that… I just don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to at least defend yourself if anything happens to me." She smiled and rubbed her head against his chest.

"I know… I want us to be okay…" Pochawhompa said as she looked up at him, "Maybe we should slow down… Before we fall apart…"

"I guess we could…" James said as he looked at her. Then, it became dark after that and the moon was rising in the sky.

"Huh? It's that late?" Stephen asked as he looked up at the sky. The moon was full as it rose up at the sky. Then, they heard a loud heartbeat as James looked up at the sky.

"Jamie? Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at him. James grunted as his eyes became blood red.

"Oh, fuck," Stephen realized as he looked at James. Pochawhompa looked at Stephen as James tightened his grip on her. She quickly got out of his grip and scampered away from him.

"What's going on? Is James all right?!" Pochawhompa asked Stephen as she looked at him.

- **Play Guile's Theme From Street Fighter 2** _(SNES version_ )-

" _Goku… That's right! He turned into a giant ape around this time, too!_ " Stephen thought as he went over to James's side, " _James is a Sayain… So, he will become a giant ape too! This is bad… Can James control it?_ " James roared loudly, a monstrous voice overshadowed his own voice as he began to grow to a massive size and hair sprouted all over his body. He began to morph into an ape while his tail grew out behind him. Pochawhompa and Stephen looked on in fear as James in his Great Ape form stomped around, unleashing large blue Ki waves from his mouth, decimating everything in the distance. Then, another Great Ape appeared out of nowhere from the castle and broke through the ceiling. It roared as it began to destroy the castle. Pochawhompa and Stephen looked at each other and tried to think of a plan to stop the raging Great Apes. Then, Stephen steeled his look and looked up at James.

"I know what I have to do! Pochawhompa, get to safety now!" Stephen called as he looks back at her, "I can save them both now!" Pochawhompa looked up at James and frowned.

"Don't hurt him… Please," she said to Stephen as she hid under a nearby large mushroom. Stephen took a deep breath and a calming white aura surrounds him. He held his right hand above his head and a yellow Ki disc appeared over his hand.

"Krillin… I have to steal your move for a second… But, it is for a good cause," Stephen said to himself, " **Destructo Disc!** " He hurled the disc at James's tail and cuts it off immediately. James stopped cold all of a sudden and began to morph back as he shrunk back to normal size. When he was back to normal, however… He was naked. He fell to his left side and passed out.

"Well… That's one. How should I get to the other?" he muttered as he glanced up at Goku. Then, he saw the others, including Yamcha and Pu'ar, racing away from the collapsing castle.

"Huh? Stephen! What happened here?!" Bulma asked him as he glanced at James.

"James changed into a giant monkey as well… So, I cut off his tail. Wait! That gives me an idea! Oolong, right? Can you change into a pair of giant scissors?" Stephen asked.

"No way. I can't properly change into inanimate objects on the fly," he said.

"I can!" Pu'ar called, "Scissors!" He changed into a giant pair of scissors and Stephen grabbed the scissors. He raced up the side of the destroyed building, dodging falling rubble along the way and was hopping from the falling debris one brick at a time. Then, Goku in his Great Ape form swung his fist at Stephen's direction, trying to knock him off balance. Out of nowhere, an ice wall blocks the attack and instead makes Goku injures his hand. Seljina's eyes were glowing as her white hair flowed out behind her. She had conjured up the wall in a split second without hesitation. Stephen jumped towards the wall and landed on it, racing up the wall to where the tail was swishing out behind Goku.

"All right, Goku! Hold still!" Stephen called as he leaps off the ice wall and flew towards the tail. He then opened the scissors and cuts the tail off of Goku in one fell swoop! He then gradually descends to the ground, using the falling rubble as stairs to get down safely. He lands safely on the ground and lets go of the scissors. Pu'ar returned to normal and he and Stephen low fived each other.

- **Music ends and Emotion Starts Playing** -

"Yo! That was awesome!" Seljina called as she walked up to Stephen and pats him on the shoulder, "That wall run was amazing… How did you do that?"

"I usually do parkour in my spare time," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Pochawhompa went over to James and checked on him as he began to awaken. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Pochawhompa asked James as she puts his cloak back on him.

"No… I just need a minute to get my bearings," James explained as he rubbed his head, "Well, that was a crazy 30 minutes… Hey, umm… So, did Goku destroy the castle already?"

"What just happened to you 2?" Yamcha asked him.

"At the sight of a full moon, those who have monkey tails turn into giant monkeys," Stephen said. Pochawhompa looked at her tail and blushed heavily.

"Will that happen to me?" she asked him.

"I rather not wait to find out…" James muttered as he moved her to the shadows of the unharmed mushrooms. He sat down and looked down at his naked body.

"Well, that stinks… I liked that shirt…"

"Jamie… How do you feel now?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Fine… For the most part. We should wait until morning. Ya know… Until the sun comes up," James explained as the group went over to him.

"Here… You might need this," Jane called as she hands James a Capsule, "It has Gi inside of it." James looked at the Capsule and clicked it. A puff of smoke appeared in his hands and some clothes appeared in his arms. He stood up and went into the forest to change into the Gi.

"So… My tail is gone. I am a little sad… But, I am relieved," James called as he slips on an orange sleeveless shirt.

"Relieved?" Bulma called as she raised an eyebrow.

"Damn thing kept getting in my way whenever I fall asleep and lay on my back," James joked. Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry I took your wish… I can make it up to you. Here…" He tosses her a pink Capsule and she caught it in her hands.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"A few diamonds I had saved up just on case… As well as schematics for a gunblade," James said, "If you could be so kind…"

"I will see what I can do, then…" Bulma smirked, "The diamonds are a nice touch. I forgive you for the wish, anyway… I was gonna give it to you. What did you wish for?"

"A power boost," James half lied as he peeked around the corner. He couldn't tell her what he really wished for… Since that could really mess with the timeline. Pochawhompa went around the corner as James finished getting dressed. He then pulled out another Capsule out of his cloak and hands it to her.

"Go get dressed… We leave in a few hours," James told her. She nods and began changing.

"What happened with Yuri? Did she hurt you guys?" Jane asked them as she looked at them.

"Not really… We kinda wrecked her," Stephen said as he turned to Jane, "But then, she and Pochawhompa got into a literal catfight."

"Innocent little Pochawhompa got into a brawl? I have to see it to believe it," Seljina smirked as James came out of the shadows. He wore a variant of **GT Goku's Outfit** … The only differences being that the shirt was orange with a blue undershirt underneath and red pants with black wrist and armbands on his wrists and forearms. Pochawhompa walked up beside James and smiled as she looked at him. She wore the qipao that she got from the village earlier today with her headband still on her head.

"Well… What now? The Dragon Balls are stone now… What are we supposed to do now?" Jane asked as she looked at the others.

"For now, we wait until Goku wakes up," James said as he looked at Jane, "Let's rest. We can plan our next move by sunrise."

-That Night- James and Pochawhompa sat back to back from each other as the rest of the group slept. Unknowing to them, Pilaf and Shu had ran off but Mai had stayed behind. She was watching them from a far distance. She was interested for some reason by these teens. Maybe since she was a teen herself…

"So, remember when you said we should take things slow?" Pochawhompa asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" James asked her as he looked at her. She got on his lap and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I also said I wanted more…" she said seductively as she looked into his eyes deeply.

"We just did it earlier today… You are a closet freak…" James smirked as he had his hands on her hips. Her tail wraps around his left arm and he chuckled when he rubbed it softly. She gasped and shuddered with slight pleasure as she looked hungrily into his eyes.

"I found a new sensitive spot…" James chuckled, "Maybe taking it slow can wait until tomorrow…"

"I agree…" she growled as she kissed him again on the lips passionately. Mai watched on in shock as the 2 new Sayains made love all throughout the night.

"Damn… I didn't think they would be perverts," Mai muttered as she puts away her binoculars and vanished into the night.

(And, that marks the end of the chapter and the end of Arc 1 of this story! What do you guys think? Stephen and I become new warpers and Pochawhompa gets a higher role in the plot! I am pretty proud of myself for this plot so far! Also, next arc comes my favorite in Dragon Ball, the 21th World Tournament arc! Launch comes in, too! I will have a ball writing her… I also have a plan for her, as well! Stay tuned for more, my Authorians! I like to thank yoshi3000 for letting me become a warper! Thanks from the bottom of my heart, Yoshi! As always, SONIK OUT! PEACE! A/N.)

-End Arc 1: Beginnings Arc-


	10. Arc 2: The Road To Roshi's Island

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures Arc 2

Chapter 10: The Road To Roshi's Island! Or… Namikaze Frenzy! (Spoiler in the title)

-The Next Morning- Goku opened his eyes and shuddered as the ice wall was still up and he was right next to it. The ice wall suddenly melted and Seljina stood on the other side of the wall.

"What was that? An ice wall?" Goku asked her as he looked at her, "And, where are my clothes?"

"We will explain later. Get up… We have our next move," Seljina told Goku as she tossed him a white undershirt and black slacks. He caught them and puts them on.

"So, what happened with the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked as James walked up to Goku.

"Well… The balls were scattered when the wish was made. Grandpa's Ball is gone… For the moment," James told Goku as he pats Goku on the shoulder. Goku sighed and looked downcast as James pats Goku on the head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I got me an idea… You, me, Jane, Stephen, Pochawhompa, and Seljina are heading to Roshi's Island to take up his training. So that whenever we do go searching for Grandpa's ball again… We are ready for anything," James told him as he looked at him.

"Ooh! We get to see Old Timer again!" Goku said happily as he hops up and down happily.

"James… I have something to ask you," Bulma called to James as she looked at him. James walked over to her and followed behind her.

"So, what do you need?" James asked her as she turned to him.

"Well… I need a favor. Could you tell me something? Do you think I can get a good boyfriend?" Bulma asked James as she folds her arms. James coughed and looked away.

"I mean… You could shack up with Yamcha for a while and test the waters," James muttered as he looked back at her.

- **Play The Wrecked And The Worried by NateWantsToBattle** -

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do that?" Bulma frowned as she glared at James. James flinched and coughed as he looked at Bulma.

"Well… I want you to try and forgive him for what he done," James told her as he cleared his throat.

"James… He killed your dog," Bulma told James as she folds her arms.

"Bulma… Trust me. Just get to know him, okay? For me?" James told her as he looked at her, "You thought he was handsome to begin with…" Bulma raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"All right… But, you owe me," Bulma told James as she nods her head, "Hopefully, we will meet again in the future."

"Oh, trust me… I will be seeing you more in the future," James told her as he nods his head, "See ya soon?" Bulma then hugged James and kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya soon, Pervy Jungle Boy," Bulma joked as she tapped him on the chest. James smirked back at her and turned back to the direction of the others. He and Bulma walked back to the others and Goku and Pochawhompa rushed up to him.

"Hey, James! You ready to go?" Goku asked James as he looked up at James. James chuckled as he nods his head and pats him on the head.

"Yep. Let's make a quick pit stop near Fry Pan Mountain, okay?" James told Goku, "I got something I wanna say to Gyu Mao. Plus… You can see Chi-Chi again." Goku perked up as he heard James say Chi-Chi's name. James chuckled and looked over at Pochawhompa as she blushed at James.

"Ready to go, sweetie?"

"Mmhmm!" Pochawhompa blushed as she nods her head and held James's hand. James called out Black Comet as Stephen called out a hover bike similar to a design from Ratchet And Clank: Going Commando. He summoned it similar to how James calls out Black Comet… Through a charm that is hanging around his neck.

"Dude! You are my best friend for a reason," James joked as he looked at Stephen. Stephen laughed as Jane hops on the hover bike quickly and held onto Stephen tightly.

"Sweet ride…" Jane said as she looked at the hover bike, "What do you call it?"

"Dark Phoenix," Stephen said as he looked at the bike and revved it to life. It hovered several feet above the ground and rode up to James's left side. Seljina scratched the back of her head as Goku got on Nimbus and hovered next to her.

"Hop on!" Goku told her happily. Seljina looked at Nimbus in curiosity as she touched the cloud. Her hand rested on the cloud's side and she climbed onto Nimbus. She stood up straight and glanced at James with a cocky smirk.

"Okay… I stand corrected," James said as he rubbed the back of his head. Seljina chuckled and she and Goku rode off quickly. James looked back at Bulma, Yamcha, and Oolong and waved bye to them as he and Stephen rode off.

"Bye, Bulma… Oolong… Minority! See ya soon!" James called as he rode off. They rode off into the sunrise as Bulma sighed and folds her arms across her chest.

" _Welp… There goes a potential boyfriend,_ " Bulma thought as she looked at James, " _I gave him a hard time… Maybe I should lighten up a little in the future._ " She looked over at Yamcha and shrugged her shoulders. Stephen glanced at James as James looked ahead with a somewhat depressed look on his face. He shook his head and decided not to pry.

"Are you sure training with the pervy hermit is gonna make us stronger?" Jane asked James as she glanced at him.

"Yeah. This is Roshi we are talking about. He made the most iconic Ki attack in existence," Stephen answered for James, "Still doesn't help that James and Roshi have the same type of mind…"

"Well, fuck you too…" James muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Bro! How strong are we gonna get with this training?" Goku asked James.

"…To be honest, not really sure," James answered as he glanced back at Goku, "But, I do guarantee that we will get stronger than before. Plus… I have something to tell you all." They glanced at James as he took a deep breath.

"The past few days, I have been thinking… I do need to get stronger faster. So… During the training with Roshi, I can provide lessons for you all. Lessons that Roshi can't teach you…"

"Like?" Stephen asked as he glanced at James.

- **Play Peaceful Day From Legacy Of Goku 2** -

"Learning some original moves that I created myself," James told Stephen, "Utilizing those powers…" Stephen nods his head and looked ahead.

"Even trying to find your elemental affinity just like Seljina's affinities to Ice and Water and my affinities to Fire and Electricity… That good stuff. Jane, I noticed that you have a knack for Wind Jutsu… With that in mind, I know a special Jutsu that you can learn… And, hopefully the person that teaches it is still around."

"You mean…" Stephen said as he glanced at James.

"Yes… He might be still around," James said as he looked at Stephen. Stephen hummed as he blinked a few times.

"Well… That might just prove our theories that the worlds are connected," Stephen muttered as he looked ahead, "Then, I have a question… Would Kaguya exist here?" James flinched and sighed as he looked down.

"That… Might not be too far off," James said as he folds his arms, "If Madara showed up here… Then, we might have a bigger threat in the future. Which proves that we need to get stronger."

"Definitely," Seljina agreed, "What about Akuma?"

"I have been thinking about that already," Stephen said as he glanced at her, "My master was already killed by that man… Which means one of my dojomates have already met up with him. Hopefully we won't run into Bison anytime soon."

"We will… Our track record will show for it," James told Stephen as he looked at him, "I have no doubt about it. But, we will be ready for it next time." Jane, Pochawhompa, and Goku looked at each other and blinked in confusion.

"For now… We better step on it. To Fry Pan Mountain first!" James called as he sped off ahead of everyone.

-Fry Pan Mountain; A Few Hours Later- The group arrived at their destination and looked around. Then, Gyu Mao walked out from a destroyed building and looked at the group.

"Oh! Hello, everyone! What brings you back here?" Gyu Mao called as he looked at them.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Do you know the name Akuma?" James asked as he walked up to Gyu Mao. Gyu Mao stopped and looked at James with a worried look on his face.

"Did you meet Akuma?" Gyu asked James as he knelt in front of him.

"Yes. And I fought him with Seljina backing me up," James told him as he nods his head. Then, Chi-Chi came out of nowhere and tackled Goku to the ground.

"Goku, you came back!" she giggled as she looked at him.

"Ow… Hi, Chi-Chi," Goku told her, "How are you?" James looked back at Gyu and got a serious look on his face.

"Master told me to never face such a dangerous man. You are either brave or foolish to take him on and survive," Gyu told James as he stared at James.

"So, you know of him? What do you know about him?" Stephen asked as he looked at Gyu.

"He is brother to Gouken, another student to Master. Gouken, Gohan, and I agreed to never cross paths with him again after he nearly beat me to death when we were still training under Master Roshi. It took a lot out of Master Roshi to finally best Akuma… But, he got injured after the fight. Did you notice the 2 straps of gauze on his back?" Gyu Mao explained to James. James looked down and thought back to a few days ago. Then, he remembered seeing the straps on his back.

"Akuma did that to him?!" James gasped as he raised his head up and stared at Gyu. Gyu nods his head and walked over to James as he cracked his neck.

"I just… Wow. Akuma nearly beat Roshi… That means Roshi might be stronger in this timeline…" James muttered as he folds his arms. At that moment, Goku and Chi-Chi came up to James and looked up at him. James looked down at them as Pochawhompa came up behind him.

"What is it?"

"We wanted to ask you… Since you are the leader. Seljina and Jane agreed as well as Stephen… Would you train us instead of Roshi? You seem to have a lot more experience…" Pochawhompa said as she looked at James.

"No. And, I will give my reason why… You see, I am still training myself. Also, I don't have clearance to fully train you all," James said, "And… Roshi has more knowledge and experience under his belt."

"Yeah, I told you. James could… But, he has restrictions," Stephen said as he nods his head, "Plus… He is still training. So, it would be unfair to you guys if he couldn't teach you certain techniques."

"Understandable," Seljina smirked, "Just wanted to hear the reason, that's all."

"Aww…" Goku pouted as he looked down.

"But… That doesn't mean I won't give some pointers and teach you your elemental affinities. I promised you all that much," James told them. They perked up when he said that.

"So… Thanks for the info. We will head out now," James told Gyu.

"You know you are always welcome here!" Gyu Mao smiled as he pats James on the back. James chuckled and nods his head.

"Oh, Goku… I wish you could stay," Chi-Chi told Goku as she held his hands.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi… But, I gotta go. I will see you again, I promise," Goku told her as he nods his head. Chi-Chi kissed him on the cheek out of nowhere, causing Goku to blink several times in a row as he rubbed his cheek.

"Aww! How cute!" Pochawhompa giggled as she held James's hand.

"Come on, lover boy… We better move," James said as he rubbed the top of Goku's head. He looked up at James and smiled as he called out to Nimbus. Nimbus stopped beside Goku and he hops onto the cloud. The group sets out to their next destination.

About several hours later, the group made it to their destination… Roshi's island. They stopped and looked around. James walked up to the front screen door and knocked on it a few times. Then, the door opened and Turtle answered in a few seconds.

"That was quick…" Jane commented as James stood back from the door.

"Yo! We are here for that training! Where is Roshi?" James said to Turtle.

"I will go get him. He is… Spending some alone time," Turtle told James as he turned back into the house.

"Upper floor?" James asked Turtle as he stepped off of the porch and looked up. Turtle nods his head and James jumped up onto the roof of the 2 story house. He lands on the red roof and peered into a window that was nearby where he jumped. He then saw Roshi… Jerking off to a photo of a busty naked woman in a magazine, posing provocatively. James gagged and looked away as he covered his eyes and mouth.

"Gah! Gross!" James yelled in disgust as he hops off the roof and lands on the sandy ground. He shuddered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Pochawhompa asked as she walked up to him and rubbed his left arm. James groaned as he shook his head.

"Remind me to be in a dark room when I have sex, okay?" James muttered to Pochawhompa. She blushed slightly as she nods her head to him.

"What happened?" Stephen asked James as he looked at him.

"You remember when you read that hentai about Roshi and Launch? MAKE SURE THAT SHIT NEVER HAPPENS," James told Stephen seriously as he glanced at him.

"That came out of nowhere," Stephen muttered as he nods his head, "Don't worry. I will make sure."

"So… What was he doing up there?" Seljina asked with raised eyebrows. James gagged again and shook his head.

"Was he beating his meat?" Jane gagged as she looked at him. James didn't reply as he nods his head.

"Well… That answers that question," Seljina said as she rubbed her temples. About a minute later, Roshi came out wearing a tropical shirt and white shorts as well as his signature turtle shell on his back and brown cane. He chuckled as he walked up to James.

"Welcome to the Turtle Hermit School, James… Oh? You brought your friends, too?" Roshi said as he looked at the others.

"Yes… And, I will warn you in advance. Do NOT… I repeat… DO NOT lay a hand on the ladies. Seljina or I will set you straight, understand?" James told him, "My girlfriend is triple of that warning… All this…" He motioned all of Pochawhompa's slender and petite body.

"Is mines. Got it?"

"Don't worry. I do not have any intention of crossing that line," Roshi laughed as he looked at James.

"Good… Now, is there any initiation test?" James asked Roshi as he looked at him.

"Your test? Well, you already took it earlier… When you used the Kamehameha," Roshi told him.

"Oh! That means you can teach all of us!" Pochawhompa smiled as she happily hops up and down.

"Ah, ah, ah… You did not use the Kamehameha with them. If you can use it on your first try, I will teach you," Roshi said as he wagged his left index finger at her. She looked at Roshi and blinked several times.

"You can do it, Pochi… I believe in you," James told her as he held her hand. She held his hands as she took a deep breath. She lets go of his hands and turned to the water that was lapping up on the beach.

- **Play The Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy** _(Unofficial Theme of Pochawhompa)_ -

Pochawhompa cups her hands at her side and closed her eyes. A few seconds went by and nobody said anything, waiting for Pochawhompa to do anything. Then, she opened her eyes and a white orb of light appeared in the middle of her hands.

" **Ka… Me… Ha… Me…** " she muttered as the orb grew to the size of her cupped hands. James smiled as she concentrated her energy into that orb of light.

" **HA!** " She yelled as she shot her hands forward and a vast white Ki wave shot out of the orb. The Ki wave raced across the water and crashed into the water, creating a large explosion that shot a large amount of water into the sky. Everyone, except James, stared in pure shock as Pochawhompa sighed and fell back. James caught her and held her.

"Good girl," James told her and she smiled as she held his hand.

"Ahem… That was impressive, I must say. Very well," Roshi said as he nods his head while regaining his composure, "I have my first lesson. Boys!" Stephen, James, and Goku stepped up to Roshi as James still held Pochawhompa up for support. Her using a Kamehameha wiped her out understandably.

"I want you to find me a pretty girl!" Stephen and James fell over as Goku had question marks floating around his head.

"What is wrong with us?" Seljina asked Roshi as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was warned by James not to touch you girls. I can find one to at least help me in my old age!" Roshi said as he looked at Seljina.

"Dude… I came here to train with Gouken's master. Not search for a girlfriend!" Stephen frowned as he stood up and folded his arms.

"…" Jane blinked at Stephen as she stared at him. James elbowed him and cleared his throat. Stephen rubbed his head and chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, what kind of girl do you need?" James asked as he looked at Roshi.

"Well…" Roshi said as he rubbed his hands.

"Hold that thought… I think I know what you want," James told him as he held up his hand, "Goku, Stephen… I will be back." James got onto his hoverboard and looked down at Pochawhompa as she looked up at him.

"I will be back, Pochi. Just rest inside, okay?" She nods her head and Jane took her inside.

"Take care of her, Jane… I am counting on you," James told her as he rode off. Stephen sighed and called out his hover bike and rode off.

"All right… Be back soon!" Stephen told Roshi as he also rode off as Goku got on Nimbus. He rode off after Goku.

- **Play Rick And Morty Theme** -

-With James- James soon arrived to the mainland and turned right. He chuckled as he rode on his Black Comet. He was thinking about meeting a certain blue haired girl.

" _Oh, boy… This saga is gonna be good…_ " James thought as he rubbed his hands together, " _Man, I do act a lot like Roshi. So, if my info is correct… Launch should be near…_ " Then, a portal opened up right in front of James, causing him to immediately turn his board sideways and hit the brakes. A man with wild light colored hair stepped out of the portal and stood in front of James. He smirked at James and reached into his large black coat he was wearing. He gave James a leather backpack and smiled as he nods his head.

"Uhh… Why?" James asked him as he scratched the back of his head.

"A present… From a family member of yours. They send their regards," he told James, "Anders sends her regards."

"Anders? You mean Gia?! How do you know my sister?!" James asked as the man turned to the portal.

"Easy, now. I am the one who made your friend into a warper, after all. It makes sense that I made your sister into a warper… As well as Naoko," he said as he looked back at James, "Just thought you would enjoy what is on the inside." James opened the backpack and took out a pink diamond from the backpack. The diamond was as large as his whole hand. He looked at the diamond and blinked at it as the diamond began to glow slightly.

"She said to not look directly into it. It tends to morph you into a dragon," Merch said as he puts the diamond away into the backpack, "There are a few more toys in there you might like… Like a Ki bow that turns your energy into actual arrows… Dual handguns that does the same thing as the bows… And, a whole pack of Nep Bull Ex and various tonics that should help with any illness."

"Ok. Got it," James said as he looked back in the backpack and pulled out a black tablet and looked at it.

"That is a warpPad. Every warper is gonna have one of those when they become warpers," he said as he looked at James.

"Why didn't I get this stuff yesterday?" James asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you were busy… And, I didn't want to interfere with your affairs," Merch said as he shrugged his shoulders. James sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Wait! What should I call you, then?" James asked him as the man stepped into the portal.

"Merch. You need anything, you call me… I will give you anything for a price," he said as he looked back and waved back to him. Merch went into the portal fully and the portal disappeared. James rubbed the back of his head as he slipped on the backpack and he rode off to his next destination… Antique Village.

- **Play World Map From Legacy Of Goku 2** -

As he rode towards his destination… He was interrupted by a stray kunai that had a letter bomb attached to it. He puts up a red Ki barrier and the explosion crashed into the barrier. James hops off of the hoverboard and the hoverboard disappears into thin air. James opened the backpack and pulled out a futuristic bow.

"Well… No one but Gia can pop this shit out of nowhere," James muttered as he shook his head. He looked around and spotted several more kunai racing towards him. He side flips to the left and pulls the bowstring back and a red Ki arrow appeared out of nowhere. He fired the arrow and it raced into the bushes nearby. A cry of pain was heard and a man with yellow hair stepped out of the bushes, holding his shoulder as the arrow was stuck inside of his left shoulder. James stood up straight and stared right at the man in shock.

- **Stop BGM** -

"May I help you?" James asked as he regained his composure and cleared his throat. The man sighed and pulled out the Ki arrow with a grunt. The arrow disappeared into thin air and the man stared at James.

"Minato Namikaze. You are stepping into some secret territory," he said as he looked at James. James raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms.

"Explain. I thought this was the way to Antique Village and Brown Canyon," James told him as he folded his arms.

"No… This is the entrance to the Land of Fire," he said as he folded his arms. James literally jaw dropped as he blinked at him.

" _Damn it. That confirms it,_ " James thought as he rubbed his temples. Minato stared at James as James puts the bow away.

"All right… I should apologize. I am in the wrong here," James said after a few seconds, "I better get that healed. Hold still." James pulled out a bottle of Nep Bull EX and opened it. He hands it to Minato and Minato stared at the bottle.

"Drink it. It will speed up the healing process." Minato downed the drink and coughed and coughed at the bitter taste.

"The best medicine is usually bitter, after all. You are welcome." Then, the wound on Minato's shoulder began to quickly heal.

"I call it Nep Bull EX. It is a medicine from the FUTURE. OOOOH…" James smirked as he wriggled his fingers, "Kidding. It does a good job, after all. And, my name is James."

"If you are looking for Brown Canyon, it is down that road. This road leads to the Land Of Fire," Minato told James as he points left of him. James smiled and bowed to Minato.

"Thank you. I will be sure to head in the right direction next time," James told him as he called out Black Comet and rode off. Minato smiled and waved off to James. A shadow lands behind Minato and Minato turned back to him.

"Who was that, Sensei?" the shadow asked Minato as the shadow stood up.

"Just a traveler," Minato said as he placed a left hand on his left hip, "Come on. We better report back to the Hokage." The shadow and Minato disappeared into the trees after that.

-Brown Country- James arrived in the large country and rode towards Antique Village to search for Launch. He arrived in town and got off of his hoverboard. Once he called back his hoverboard, he walked through the town and looked around. He stopped and spotted a tavern. He walked into the tavern and walked up to the bar. The bartender stared at James as he sat in a stool.

"A shot of vodka, please," James told him as he leaned forward.

"Do I even want to know?" the bartender asked James as he folds his arms. James hands him a couple of bills.

"Just hand it over, pal. I need one for right now," James told him as he stared at the man. The bartender sighed as he took the money and walked off.

- **Cue Troublemaker by Olly Murs and Flo Rida** -

"Well… I didn't expect a goody two shoes like you to be drinking vodka straight like that…" q voice said from behind James. James turned around and frowned at the woman who spoke to him. It was a woman with messy and poofy blonde hair and wore a green tank top and shorts. She sat down next to him and stared at him.

"May I ask who wants to know?" James asked her as he stared at her.

"Name's Launch. You look a little young to be drinking something heavy like vodka," she said as she leaned on the counter, "I can guess you are getting over a breakup?"

"Trying to repress the memory of a princess…" James told her as he rubbed his temples, "She was a massive bitch. I need a good time before I explode…" James knew exactly what he was doing… Playing into Launch so that she can go with him back to Roshi's island a little earlier than usual.

"Well… I know a good hotel," Launch joked as she looked at him. James raised an eyebrow and stared back at her.

"Let me guess… Bad girl?" James smirked as he turned to her.

"I steal what I want… Seduce who I want," Launch said in his ear as she leaned close to him. James nosebled at that moment and covered his nose.

"As tempting as that fucking sounds… Nah. Not now," James told her as he regained his composure. Launch pouted for a second before growing a smirk. She reached into her tank top and pulled out a piece of paper. It had a number on it with a scent of cinnamon emanating from it. James blinked and took the paper and looked at it.

"If you need a good lay, call me," Launch smirked as she turned away from him, "I will come…" She winked at him and walked out of the tavern. James blinked and regained his composure, snapping his fingers in frustration and joy.

"Damn! That was lucky as fuck! I really do need a shot after that!" James smirked as the bartender walked up to James with a shot glass of vodka. James took the glass and downed it in a second. He placed the glass down and cleared his throat. He stood up and rushed out of the bar. He spotted the silhouette of Launch racing off on her bike, the S Cargo. He then remembered that he had to get back to Roshi's by now. Goku should've gotten back with that muscular woman by now, if canon had been right. A few hours had passed by since James left the island. He called out his Black Comet and rode off to Roshi's Island.

Soon enough, he arrived at Roshi's Island just in time to see Roshi panic over seeing the muscular woman. James snickered as he watched the scene unfold.

"Well… This is a sight. Goku, where did you find this one?" James chuckled as he looked at Goku.

"She was in a hut when I found her," Goku stated. James smirked and shook his head. Stephen arrived at that moment with a black haired teenage girl riding on the back of his motorcycle. Stephen got off of the bike and the girl stepped off the bike as well and she sank to her knees.

"Dude… Who is that?" James asked him. Stephen smirked as he stepped to the side and showed the girl to James.

"That's… Sakura Kasugano?!" James panicked as he looked at the girl, "Explain, Stephen!"

"Think of her as a fan girl of me and Ryu. I promised her that I would train her," Stephen said as he looked at James, "Plus, I told her that I would bring her to meet Master Roshi." James blinked at Stephen and chuckled.

"Only you would bring out your favorite female character in Street Fighter," James muttered as he rubbed his forehead, "Okay, understandable now. Just avoid his perverseness, okay?"

"Hai!" Sakura said as she stood up and saluted him, "So, I have a question…"

"What is it?" James asked her.

"Uhh… Why is there a muscular woman here? Does Master Roshi teach wrestling, too?" Sakura asked James.

"No… My little brother was trying to find Master a housekeeper," James told her, "Don't worry about it." Sakura tilts her head to the side in confusion as she stared at the woman.

"Anyway, I better help Goku this time. Go ahead and get comfortable here, okay?" James went over to Goku and pats him on the head.

"Come on. We better return this woman back home," James told Goku. Goku nods his head and James and Goku took the woman back to the mainland.

(And, that is the end of the chapter! This is the beginning of the 2nd arc, The World Tournament Arc! Who expected Sakura to join the crew?! I planned for her to be with the group for a while… I was trying to find a way to appear in the story. But, I think I did okay here. Also, I will be putting up 2 other stories to document Gia and Seth's warper adventures as well soon… Look forward to that! Also, I kinda made Launch a little OOC on purpose… Just to fit in with the story. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully have Launch join in the group! Also, Krillin will be introduced as well! I have a lot to do with the next chapter! With that, I will see you all in the next chapter! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-End Chapter 10-

- **Outro: Cha La Head Cha La** -


	11. Arc 2: Training Daze! (NSFW Warning)

Dragon Ball Scott Adventures Arc 2

Chapter 11: Prepare To Launch! Or… Training Daze

- **Readers be warned. Implied rape scene incoming… This will get dark quite fast.** -

It had been a few hours since Roshi had sent the boys to find him a woman to care for him in his old age. James had found Launch earlier and got her phone number… And was happy to get it. He then made it back to the island to see Goku show the muscular woman to Roshi. Then, James decided to take Goku somewhere by himself to search for the next woman to Roshi. In fact, this was gonna be the mermaid that Goku shows Roshi later. James and Goku arrived at their destination and got off their respective rides. James looked around and cleared his throat as he looked around.

" _Now, if my info is right… The mermaid is around here somewhere. Can not believe I am looking for a mermaid… This might be the strangest thing I am looking for in a while,_ " James thought as he looked around. Then, he heard a scream that froze him in his tracks.

"What was that?" Goku asked James as he looked at him. James looked back at his half brother and shrugged his shoulders as the scream happened again.

"Quit struggling, damn it! You are making it harder on yourself!" a gruff male voice grunted as James began to move again.

"Help! Help me!" a voice screamed in horror. James furrowed his brow in anger as he took off. Goku chased after him as the screams got louder. James stopped after running for about 20 yards and looked on in shock as he saw a girl his age being pinned down to the sandy ground with her clothes torn apart and her hands pinned above her head. She was screaming and crying and begging for the man to get off of her as the man with gray hair was groping her and revealing his member to her face. She looked away and sobbed. James's left eye twitched with rage as a green aura surrounds him.

"Hey! What are you doing to that girl?!" Goku yelled in anger as he pulled out his Power Pole. The man raised his face to stare at the Son-Scott Brothers and chuckled.

"This doesn't concern you boys. Run off and play somewhere…" he smirked as he forces him member into the girl's mouth. She whimpered as the man grabbed both sides of her head and began to force her to suck him.

- **Play It Has To Be This Way From Metal Gear Revengance** -

James then vanished into thin air and reappeared in front of the man to deliver a left haymaker to the man's smug face. The man sailed several yards away from the girl. The girl coughed as she took deep breaths. Goku went over to the girl as James walked away from her in a state of rage. The man slowly got to his feet as James grabbed the man by his shirt collar and hoist him into the air.

"You like putting your dick inside little girls?! Well, there are special places in hell for you pal!" James yelled in anger as he punched the man to the ground. The man yelled in agony as he held his jaw. James kicked the man in the side and lifts him into the air by his arms. He threw him into the ocean and the man splashed into the ocean. James panted as he stared at the ocean for a few seconds. He then snapped out of his daze and turned back to Goku and the girl. He went over to the girl and knelt in front of the girl.

- **Scene End** -

"Are you okay?" James asked softly to the girl as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked away in fear as James looked at her.

"…" she didn't say anything as she turned back to James. She then fainted and fell into James's arms. James looked at the girl and blinked as he looked at her short yellow hair and her girlish face. Upon closer inspection, the girl had bruises all over her face and body. Some were old and some were new. He picked up the girl and held her in his arms as he stood up and rushed back to his hoverboard. Goku called Nimbus and the cloud rushed to Goku's side. He hops on the cloud and flew off with James in tow.

When they arrived at Roshi's island about 20 minutes later, James immediately called for Seljina.

"SEL! WHERE YOU AT?!" James yelled in a panic. Seljina came out of the Kame House, drying her hands on a dish towel as she walked out of the house. She stopped when she saw the girl in James's arms. She dropped the towel on the ground and gaped in shock.

"What happened?!" she panicked as she raced over to James. He hands the girl over to her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Some guy was hurting her when we were looking for a housekeeper for Master Roshi," Goku answered for James as he looked at Seljina. Seljina shook her head and checked the girl's pulse.

"Okay… She is still breathing. That is good. Come inside," Seljina told them. Goku and James went inside after Seljina and Seljina laid the girl down on the sofa and puts a blanket over her body.

"Do you know her name?" Seljina asked James and Goku. They shook their heads and Seljina sighed as she placed a hand on the girl's forehead. She closed her eyes and was silent for a full minute. In the meantime, James looked around and folds his arms. When Seljina opened her eyes, James unfolded his arms.

"Where is Roshi?" James asked the Zenobian princess. She looked at James and points to the window. James looked out the window and smirked as he saw Roshi resting outside on a lawn chair.

"I am surprised he didn't hear you when you yelled," Seljina chuckled, "Anyway, Jane and Pochawhompa are upstairs. Pochawhompa is up and about, too. Go see her… I will take care of the girl for you." James nods his head and went upstairs as Goku sat cross legged on the floor, watching Seljina take care of the girl's wounds. When James came upstairs, he stopped when he saw Jane kneeling on the floor with her eyes closed and Pochawhompa sewing a blouse. She noticed James walk in and smiled as she puts her sewing kit away and looked at him with a cute smile.

"How did it go?" Pochawhompa asked innocently. Jane opened her eyes and looked at James as well. James didn't reply as he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Something happen?" Jane asked James as she looked at him closely.

"…Yes. I stopped a rape," James told them after a minute of silence. They looked at James in pure shock.

"What?! Who?!" Jane gasped in horror.

"While Goku and I were out there, there was this guy…" James said and went on to explain what happened. Jane and Pochawhompa looked on in sadness as they listened to James's story.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jane asked James as she scooted up to James's side.

"Seljina is taking care of the girl right now. I can safely say that the girl will be fine," James told them, "Jane, can you give me a few minutes with Pochawhompa?" Jane nods her head and went down the stairs as Pochawhompa held James's hand.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked him softly as she leaned his head on his right shoulder.

"I mean… I have never even dealt with a situation like that. I don't honestly know," James told her softly. She then kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his arm.

"It's okay… You can take the rest of the day to relax…" she told him softly as she looked at him. James smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I am worried about the girl, too… But, she is in good hands. I believe you did the right thing. Come on… Jane taught me a few things." She laid James down on his stomach on the mattress in the middle of the floor and took his shirt off of him. She gently rubbed his back and he sighed with content.

"Does that feel good?"

"Very… Thanks," James told her as she continued to rub his back. She giggled as she then began to massage his back. He moaned lightly and she giggled with a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She changed to sitting on his lower back while massaging his back.

"Just leave it all to me…" she whispered into his ear.

(Here is where I will leave the chapter for right now… I kinda got writer's block while putting this together. The mysterious girl will be revealed in the next chapter. So, to make up for a short chapter… I will do two things. I will make an Omake about this chapter and make the next chapter extra long. In the meantime… Here is my first Omake for this story! A/N.)

Omake 1: The Mysterious Being

Meanwhile, up in space… A space pod in the shape of an oversized white sphere raced across the vast space sky, a white trail stretching behind it. Inside was a man with spiky black hair wearing a black and blue armor chestplate and black slacks. He also had black fingerless gloves and armbands on and a weird device over his face. The man was resting in the pod, quietly snoozing away as his pod zoomed quietly across space. Then, he was alerted to a beep from the device. He awakened and clicked on the side of the device.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Is that any way to talk to your prince?" a gruff voice said from the device. The man grumbled and shook his head.

"What do you want, Prince Vegeta? I am en route to Yardrat as you requested," he said grumpily, "And, you know how much I hate being awakened…"

"I am checking on your progress… What? Is that too much to ask?" the voice continued.

"You never check on anyone, sir…" the man said as he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I should be there in a few months… Now, I better go." He clicked his scouter again and closed his eyes. This man is named Kalenon… And, he is serving under Prince Vegeta's rule. Albeit begrudgingly… More like he has no choice in the matter. Since his whole family was wiped out with the rest of the Sayains. But, that is a story for another day.

-End Omake 1-

-End Chapter 11-


End file.
